


My Girl

by LION45



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: AU where coronavirus doesn't exsist, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, Flogging, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Girl Penis, Lesbian Sex, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Singing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 56,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LION45/pseuds/LION45
Summary: Carli has a secret that only one other person knows, but what happens when that person craves more from the Midfielder?





	1. Chapter 1

**Lexy’s POV**

“Your girlfriend is back from the World Cup today.“ Kealia says.

“It’s also her birthday.” I say as I lace up my cleats before training with the Dash. “And she’s not my girlfriend. She probably doesn’t even know I exist.”

“Well I’m pretty sure she does.”

“How do you know?”

“Because she’s coming this way.” Kealia says then gets up. “Good luck.”

Kealia walks away and a few seconds later Carli sits down next to me.

“Hey Lexy.”

“Hey Carli.” I say then hug her from the side. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks.” Carli mumbles

“Everything alright?”

“Just birthdays.” Carli says then sighs. “They always remind me I’m not getting any younger.”

“You don’t look like your aging.” I mumble.

“You’re just saying that.” Carli says while blushing.

“Carli if I didn’t know who you were I’d think you were at the most 25.”

“This is why you’re my favorite.” Carli says then hugs me.

Carli then ghosts her lips over my ear.

“I need a ride home today.” Carli whispers.

“I-I’ll meet you outside the locker room.” I say and try to control my erection.

“Good.” Carli says then kisses my cheek “Have a good practice stud.”

Carli then gets up and walks away and while she’s walking away I focus on her glorious ass.

“Come on lovebird.” Moe says.

Practice is gonna be long as hell.

\- - - - -

Practice could not have taken any longer.

The whole time I was focused on Carli, her ass, her breasts, her mouth...UGH why does she have to be so perfect.

“Ready to go?” I ask.

“Yep.” Carli says.

Carli and I walk out of the training center and head to my car. When we get to the car I open the door for Carli and close it when she’s safely in the car then get in my side and head off to our apartment building.

The whole ride to the building is tense, but not like bad tense. More like I can’t wait to fuck you tense.

“I’m glad you kept your hair long.” Carli says.

“Carli what’s going on?” I ask.

“Well I may have heard a rumor and I want to see if it’s true.”

“Which one?” I ask with a bit of bite in my voice.

Not really a fan of people who spread rumors

“There’s more than one?”

“Yep.”

“What are they?” Carli says as we pull up to our apartment building.

“Come to my room and I’ll tell you.” I say.

Carli nods so the two of us get out of the car and head into the apartment building with our stuff after I’ve locked the car. The two of us take the elevator up to my floor then head to my apartment. Once in my apartment we put our stuff down and I get us some waters then we sit on the couch.

“So how many rumors are there about you?” Carli asks.

“Well there’s the one that girl from the youth national team spread about me having a dick, but everyone knows that’s true.”

“right.”

“There’s one about me in the bedroom, how I made my money, and a bunch of other stupid one’s.”

“Well I wanna talk to you about the bedroom one.” Carli says.

“Okay?”

“Is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“Is it true you’re dominant in the bedroom?” Carli asks.

“Yes.”

“Is it true you’re into BDSM?”

“Yes…Why do you need to know?” I say.

“I want you.”

“To do what?” I ask trying to get clarity on just what the hell is going on.

“Lexy I may be dominant in every aspect of my life, but in the bedroom I’m submissive.”

“Okay? What’s that have to do with me.”

“Did you get me a present for my birthday?” Carli asks with a smirk.

“Uh.” I say and scratch the back of my neck. “I actually did.”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah.” I say.

I then get off the couch and head to my room. Once in my room I go to my night stand and get out Carli’s present then return to the living room.

“Here.” I mumble and hand Carli her present. “Happy birthday.”

Carli takes the velvet box from me and opens it.

“Lexy…This is beautiful.” Carli says then looks up at me.

I got Carli a 24 karat gold necklace with a star pendent on it. On the star there is Carli’s initial’s, CL, on one side and on the other is her number, 10.

“When did you get this?”

“The week after you left for the send off series.”

“You believed in me.” Carli mumbles.

“Of course I did. You’re Carli fucking Lloyd. There was no way in hell you weren’t winning the World Cup.”

“Can you put it on me.”

“Of course.” I say.

Carli comes and sits in my lap, moves her hair to the side, then hands me the necklace. I take the necklace and put it on my crush.

“Perfect.” I whisper then kiss the back of Carli’s neck.

Carli lets out an involuntary moan so I wrap my arms around her.

“Carli did you come home with me so you could ask if the rumors are true or did you want to see if they were true.” I whisper then kiss Carli behind the ear.

“Both.” Carli moans.

“If you want to go forward with this there’s things you need to be aware of.” I say while snaking my hands under Carli’s shirt towards her breast.

“Okay.” Carli says as I massage her beautiful breasts.

“The rumors are true Carli. I’m very dominant in bed. I will call you names and degrade you. I will cum inside you. I will own you and your body and do with it as I please. Now I’m not gonna do anything that makes you uncomfortable, but I just want you to be aware that when we’re in between the sheets i’m in control.”

“Yes Mistress.”

Oh shit.

“Would you like that Carli?” I say and pinch her nipples. “Do you want me to be your mistress?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Go to the guest bedroom, get naked, kneel on the bed with your hands on your thigh’s palms up, and wait for me.”

“Yes Mistress.” Carli says.

“Good girl.”

Carli instantly gets off my lap and heads to the guest bedroom.

“What the hell is going on?” I say to myself.

I mean it’s not surprising that Carli is submissive in her sex life. What is surprising is how willing she was. I thought she was happy with her dude.

Ah fuck it. If I can’t date with my crush I might as well fuck her.

After giving Carli ample to time to do as I ask I make sure the door is locked and all the curtains are closed. I then head to the guest bedroom and open the door.

“Good girl.” I say when I see Carli obeyed.

“Thank you Mistress.” Carli says with a smile.

Yep. She has a praise kink.

“Now.” I say as I disrobe.” What do you want to do Carli? Do you want me to just fuck you or do you want me to be your mistress?”

“Whatever you want Mistress.”

“Whatever I want?” I innocently ask as I approach Carli.

“Yes Mistress.”

“Even if I want to fuck your ass?”

“Yes Mistress.” Carli says as I stand in front of her and flaunt my dick in front of her face making Carli’s eyes bulge.

“Oh.” I say and caress Carli’s face. “Does my slut like the looks of my dick.”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Why don’t you be a good girl and pleasure your Mistress.”

“Yes Mistress.” Carli says then instantly takes most of my dick in her mouth.

“Fuck.” I moan at the feeling of Carli’s perfect Mouth.

Carli really know’s how to suck a dick.

“Don’t you fucking stop.” I say and tangle my hands in the midfielder’s hair.

Carli goes to town on my dick and after awhile I feel that all too familiar feeling in my stomach.

“I’m close.” I say and a few seconds later I explode in my favorite girl’s mouth.

Carli milks me dry then rests on her hands and knees.

“Good girl.” I say and softly kiss her.

“Thank you Mistress.”

“Turn over.” I say.

Carli flips over and lays spread eagle giving me my first full glimpse at her beautiful body.

“I know you’ve been busy.” I say then grab Carli’s pubic hair. “But from now on you are to be clean shaven Carli.”

“Yes mistress.”

“Good girl.” I say and lightly smack her cunt which earns a moan. “Oh. Does my slut like being spanked?”

“Yes Mistress.”

I then go and sit against the headboard.

“Come here.” I say and motion to the space between my legs.

Carli immediately crawls towards me and sits with her back to me in-between my legs. I then pull her closer to me so I can reach her cunt.

“Why are you so wet?” I tease, but I get no response so I smack Carli’s cunt. “When I ask you a question I expect an answer.”

“Sorry mistress. You got me wet.” Carli says as I shove three fingers in her cunt.

“You wanna know why I think you’re wet.” I say and slowly finger fuck my crush

“Why?” Carli moans as I use my thumb to rub her clit and speed up my pumps. .

“I think it’s because you can finally be your true self. You can finally be the submissive slut you’ve always wanted to be.”

“M-M-Mistress.” Carli stutters.

“Cum my little slut.” I say and furiously finger fuck the brunette beauty.

“FUUUUUUUUCK.” Carli screams as she floods my hand with her juices.

I help Carli ride out her high then I grab my dick and guide it into Carli’s beautiful cunt.

“Fuck you’re tight.” I groan as I thrust in and out of Carli.

As I fuck the hat trick hero and mark her neck the only sounds in the room are Moans, groans, and grunts.

Carli’s moans are my new favorite sound.

“Is my dick bigger than your man’s?” I ask as I rapidly thrust in and out of Carli’s cunt while rubbing her clit.

Carli doesn’t respond so I harshly slap her breast.

“I asked you a question slut.”

“Yes mistress.” Carli moans as I bottom out in her cunt. “You’re so much bigger.”

“Does he know…” I say as I massage Carli’s breast. “That you’re a submissive little slut.”

“No M-M-Mistress.” Carli stutters.

“Do you need to cum Carli?”

“P-P-P-P-lease M-M-Mistress.”

“What are you?”

“Your slut.” Carli says so I ghost my lips over her ear.

“Cum my slut. Cum for your Mistress.

“MISSSSSSTRESSSSS.” Carli screams as her juices coat my dick.

“Can I cum inside you?” I ask.

“Fucking please.” Carli says.

A few seconds later I feel my balls tighten then I paint Carli’s walls white. I helps us both ride out our orgasms then I slowly pull out of Carli’s tight cunt.

“Fucking hell.” Carli says then turns around in my arms as we catch our breath.

“You okay baby?” I ask then Carli nods and softly kisses me.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had in my life.” Carli admits.

“I didn’t go too far?”

“No Lexy.”

“You liked it?” I tentatively ask.

“Fucking loved it.” Carli says then kisses me.

Carli then lays her head on my breasts and I run my hands through her beautiful hair as we lay in silence. After a while I break the silence

“Carli?”

“Yes Lexy?” Carli says and looks at me.

“Do you think I’m weird?”

“Weird?”

“You know. For having a dick and being into BDSM.”

“Lexy.” Carli says then softly kisses me. “I wouldn’t have slept with you if I did. I don’t care that you have a dick, it’s perfect by the way.”

“Really?” I whisper

“Yes Lexy. Your dick is perfect. I also don’t care about the BDSM and the degrading and stuff because if you didn’t realize that was the hardest I’ve ever orgasmed.”

“Carli?”

“Yeah Lexy?”

“Would you want to go to dinner tonight? My treat for your birthday.”

“I’d love to.” Carli says with a smile and I smile back.

I get off of the bed then pick up my crush and carry her to the bathroom in my room then set her on the counter. Once Carli is safe I turn the shower on then stand in between Carli’s legs and passionately kiss her for a while until I notice the mirror fogging up so I pick the brunette up and carry her into the shower.

Once we’re in the shower Carli wraps her arms around me and we stand like this for a while then wash our bodies and our hair. After we’re squeaky clean I help Carli out of the shower then dry her off before I dry myself off. The two of us then head to my bedroom and Carli get’s in the bed first and I follow after her then wrap an arm around my favorite girl.

“I hope you know this wasn’t a one time thing.” Carli says then I kiss her neck.

“Happy birthday Princess.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in 2019. almost four years after the first chapter

**Lexy’s POV**

_Carli: Can I come over tonight before we go to the send off series camp?_

_Me: Depends on what you wanna do._

_Carli: Mistress_

_Me: You have your key right?_

_Carli: Yes Mistress._

_Me: You have 15 minutes to be in the playroom, nude, and in position one._

_Me: Bring all of your stuff you’ll need for camp. You are staying with me tonight and I’ll go easy since we have camp coming up_

_Me: Am I understood?_

_Carli: Yes Mistress._

Carli has been my submissive since we met in 2015 when we were both on the Dash, so almost four years now. Both of us were traded to Sky Blue in 2017 and during the off season before we played our first game I came into some money so I decide to buy a house and I personally built a playroom so I could be with Carli and she and I could be as loud as we want. The room is so soundproof that if I scream as loud as I can inside the playroom then nobody can hear it on the outside.

I don’t really remember how our relationship started, but when I found out I wasn’t surprised. Carli is very dominant on the field and takes no shit from anybody, but off the field and in the bedroom/playroom she loves to be dominated, to be belittled, and to be degraded.

Usually our sexy time starts out in S&M which makes Carli get wet to receive pain and makes me get extremely hard to inflict the pain. It then goes to us having sex and me dominating her while fucking her hard like she likes.

After I finish cleaning my room I notice it’s been 17 minutes since I texted Carli so she should be in place.

I strip out of my clothes freeing my, as Carli says, perfect 8 inch erect dick and walk towards the playroom.

“Did you lock all the doors?” I ask when I see Carli exactly as I want her.

She’s kneeled on the bed with her hands on her beautiful thighs palms up, nude with her hair down like I like it, and with her head bowed.

Carli’s thighs are one of my favorite physical things about her. I also love when her hair is down. I understand she has to put it up for soccer, but I hate when she wears it up outside of soccer

“Yes Mistress.” Carli says not making eye contact with me as I approach her.

“Good girl.” I say and lift her chin so she looks straight at me. “Did you bring your bags like I asked?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Did you place your stuff next to mine?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“You’re such a good girl.” I say then softly kiss my favorite midfielder. “You did so good my good girl.”

“Thank you Mistress.” Carli says and I can see the happiness in her eyes.

Carli has a praise kink and apparently only I know about it.

“Are you ready Carli?” I ask.

“Yes Mistress.” Carli instantly replies like the good girl she is.

“Position 2 Carli.” I say as I back away from Carli.

“Yes Mistress.” Carli says.

Carli gets up then walks over and stands under a hook in the ceiling and raises her hands above her head as she spreads her legs.

I go over to my chest of drawers and get out the rope to tie Carli.

“Which one?” I ask my self while holding the itchy rope in one hand and the rope Carli prefers in my other hand.

I turn around and like the submissive she is Carli is still in position.

“When was the last time you orgasmed?” I asked.

“Not since we had our last session Mistress.” Carli replies.

“5 weeks?” I ask in disbelief.

“Yes Mistress.”

Well looks like she gets her favorites.

I put the itchy rope away then grab the comfortable rope, Carli’s favorite pair of handcuffs for her hands, and Carli’s favorite pair of handcuffs for her feet. I then walk over to Carli and set the stuff on the ground before attaching one end of the handcuffs to her ankles then I attach the other end to some small bar in the floor so Carli can’t move then I do the same thing to the other ankle.

“Everything okay and feel good?” I ask and Carli tests the handcuffs.

I may be her domme, but Carli is still the love of my life and I don’t want to her to be uncomfortable.

“Yes Mistress.”

“Good.” I say and rub my hand through her already dripping folds. “May I continue my good girl?”

“Yes Mistress.” Carli moans.

I smile at the power I have over the great Carli Lloyd then rise from my squatting position and stand as close as I can to Carli so my dick is grazing her folds which causes Carli to moan and let out a shaky breath.

“Everything okay?” I innocently ask knowing full well what I am doing.

“Yes Mistress.” Carli says as I handcuff her wrists and attach her to the hook in the ceiling.

“Make sure you’re safe.” I say and wrap my arms around Carli so she doesn’t fall over if the hook fails.

“Perfect Mistress.” Carli says after testing the hook.

“Good.” I say then softly kiss my midfielder and slowly run my dick through her folds. “Can we continue?”

“Y-Yes Mistress.” Carli stutters.

I smile at Carli then use the rope to tie her up making sure her beautiful breasts bulge out even more.

“Your so beautiful.” I say and kiss each of Carli’s nipples

“Thank you Mistress.” Carli asks so I walk around behind her.

“Shall we begin my good girl?” I ask and use one of my hands to play with Carli’s breasts while my other hand runs through her sopping wet folds.

“If you wish Mistress.”

“I have some questions for you first.” I whisper into Carli’s ear.

“Anything Mistress.” Carli moans as I push one finger into her cunt.

“Who owns you?” I ask then bite and tug on her earlobe.

“You do Mistress.”

“And what are you?” I ask and add another finger in my midfielder’s cunt.

“Your submissive cum slut.”

“And?”

“I’m your three hole cum bucket.”

“Yes you are Carli.” I say and remove my fingers from her cunt.

I then step around Carli and hold my fingers to her mouth

“Open.” I request and Carli does.

I put my fingers that have Carli’s juice’s on them into Carli’s mouth.

“Close.” I command and she does then she cleans them off so I remove my fingers. ”Good girl.”

I then passionately kiss Carli and swipe my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entry to which i’m immediately granted entrance. I then use my tongue to explore my favorite girl’s mouth.

After we need air I go back to the dresser and open the drawer with the ticklers, floggers, paddles, crops, canes, and whips. I then select my favorite crop which is a leather riding crop with a heart tip. Once I’ve selected my crop I close the drawer then spin around and look at my submissive with a predatory grin on my face.

“You remember our rules and your safe word?” I ask.

“Yes Mistress.”

“What are they?”

“Count and say thank you mistress after each spank. And my safe word is Cucumber.”

“Good girl…let us begin.”

When I see Carli gulp I slowly walk towards my midfielder and then, once I reach her, I walk around her while looking over my favorite girl’s nude body and unapologetically let my eyes fuck her body.

“Look at you.” I say then flog Carli’s ass. “Getting dominated by a 23 year old.”

“One…Thank you Mistress.”

“I think that’s how many we’ll go for tonight.” I say then flog Carli’s thigh. “23 swats”

“2…thank you Mistress.”

“If only the world knew…” I flog Carli’s other ass cheek. ”…How submissive you are my little slut.”

“3…thank you Mistress.”

“If only the world knew…” I flog Carli’s left breast. “…how addicted you are to my cum.

“4…thank you Mistress.”

“Look at how wet you are.” I say then flog Carli’s cunt making her jolt. “You just love being dominated don’t you?”

“5…Yes Mistress I do. Thank you Mistress.”

.

.

.

.

.

“10…thank you Mistress.”

.

.

.

.

“15…thank you Mistress.”

.

.

.

.

“20…thank you Mistress.”

.

.

Thankfully I know my submissive so I know what I’m going to end it on will make Carli orgasm hard. Carli always cums after I flog her.

“Shall I let you cum slut?” I ask as I walk around Carli and stop behind her juicy ass.

“Please Mistress.”

“Cum my little slut.” I say then flog Carli’s cunt from behind her.

“FUCK.” Carli yells as she gushes onto the floor.

I then quickly move around to Carli’s front and squat down then bury my face in her cunt so I can have a taste.

“You taste so good.” I say against her lips.

“T-t-thank you Mistress.”

“Sensitive?”

“Y-yes Mistress.”

I free Carli’s ankle’s then stand up and softly kiss my girl. I then reach up put my hands around the handcuffs.

“I’m gonna free your hands baby. I’ll do it one at a time so when ever you get one free wrap your arm around me okay?” I say.

“Yes Mistress.”

“Good girl.” I say and peck Carli’s lips.

What? They’re addictive.

I free Carli’s right hand and she immediately wraps her arm around me then I free the other and she wraps her arms around me so I hug my favorite girl.

“Do you want to continue?” I ask while running my hands through Carli’s hair.

“Not as many rounds tonight Mistress.”

“Okay.” I say and smile at Carli. “Hold on while I remove the rope.”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Good girl.” I say and remove the rope then look over her body. “Good the rope wasn’t to tight so you shouldn’t have to hide it at camp.”

“Thank you Mistress.”

“Can you walk?”

“No mistress.” Carli whispers and looks down.

“It’s okay my good girl.” I say then tilt her chin up. “I’ll carry you.”

“Thank you Mistress.”

I smile at Carli then pick her up and carry her over to the bed in our playroom. I then set Carli down on her hands and knees then kiss up and down her back.

“Are. You. Read. My. Good. Girl?” I say in-between kisses.

“Yes Mistress.”

I smile into Carli’s back then continue kissing her as I run my hand through her folds.

“Who got you this wet?” I ask.

“You Mistress.” Carli says as I run my dick through her folds, subsequently coating my member with Carli’s juices.

“Alright baby.” I say then line up my dick with Carli’s cunt then slowly push into her.

“Fuck.” Carli moans as usual when I penetrate her.

I let Carli adjust to my size and then when I know my girl is ready to be fucked, Carli pushes her self back on my dick trying to get to the base so she has all of me in her, I grab my girls hips.

“No no no.” I say and hold her hips in place. “Who’s in charge?”

“You Mistress.”

“Good girl.” I say then take a fist full of Carli’s hair in one of my hands. “How would you like it my cum slut?”

“Hard and fast Mistress.” Carli says so I pull out leaving just the tip inside

“As you wish.” I say then slam into Carli making her cry out in pleasure.

I then proceed to bottom out with every thrust into my girls cunt.

“Play. With. Your. Clit. Slut.” I say with each word coming after each pump.

“Y-y-y-yes M-M-Mistress.” Carli moans and then plays with her clit.

For the next twenty minutes the only sound in the room is moans of pleasure and skin hitting each other.

“M-M-M-Mistress.” Carli asks so I lean down close to her ear while still plowing into her.

“What do you want my little slut?” I ask then blow into her ear.

“Can I cum Mistress?” Carli Moans.

“Not yet Carli.” I say then lean back up and fuck Carli even harder.

“M-M-Mistress. I C-c-can’t hold it any longer.”

“Hold it Carli.” I say then slow my pumps down and lean close to my midfielders ear. “Tell me how good my dick feels in your slutty little cunt Carli.”

“S-s-s-s-so good…Mistress.” Carli moans.

I lean back up and grab onto Carli’s hips and speed my pumps up.

“You will cum when you feel me paint your walls white Carli.” I say and fuck Carli like my life depends on it.

30 seconds later I feel that familiar feeling in my stomach so I grab Carli’s hair and lift her up so her back is to my front then I reach around andhold on to Carli’s breasts

“Look at yourself.” I say and Carli looks at the mirror where the headboard is placed. “Look at you being fucked by a 23 year old. Look how hungry you are for my dick.”

HERE IT COMES.

“Look at yourself when we cum.” I say right before I explode into Carli and a second later I feel Carli orgasm on my dick.

After I help us ride out our highs, I pull out of Carli making both of us groan at the loss of contact then we collapse onto the bed.

“You did so so good baby girl.” I say into Carli’s hair.

“Thank…You…Mistress.” Carli says while catching her breath.

After we’ve rested for a while I pick Carli up and take her to my bathroom and run us a bath. The two of us then take a bath in comfortable silence then we dry off and put on our sleep stuff and get into my bed.

Once in bed we stare at each other for a little bit until I break the silence

“Carli I’m asking for a trade.”

“What? Why?”

“Carli I can’t be on the same team as you anymore.”

“Why baby.” Carli asks and strokes my face.

“You only call when Brian pisses you off. I’m just a sex toy to you. I need to find someone who’ll love me like I deserve and being here is making it harder for me to move on.” I admit.

“Baby.” Carli says and softly kisses me. “Brian and I got a divorce 5 months ago.”

“Wh-What?Why didn’t you tell me.”

“We never had a chance to talk.”

“Oh...I guess that was my fault.”

“Lexy I love you.” Carli says.

“Y-You do?”

I’ve said it, but she hasn’t until now.

“Yes Lexy. I know I haven’t said it but I’ve always loved you. Ever since you came on to the national team when you were 18 I knew you were the one for me. Unfortunately, I let the age gap cloud my judgment so I married Brian to push my feelings always, but that didn’t work.”

“So what does that mean for us?” I tentatively ask.

“I want to marry you Lexy. I want to have babies with you and I want to grow old with you.”

“Even though we’re 13 years apart?”

“Yes baby.” Carli says and kisses my nose. “I don’t care about the age gap.”

“One second.” I say.

I then get off the bed and head over to my closet and grab a velvet box I’ve had for 3 years now.

“Baby can you come here?” I ask and get on one knee in the back of the closet.

I then hear Carli’s feet padding over to the closet.

“Yes.” Carli says then she gasps when she sees me. “Baby.”

“Carli I have loved you since the first day I met you. You are my best friend and I can’t imagine going through life without you by my side. I don’t want to be just your domme. I want to be your best friend, your lover, your domme, your confidant, your rock, your shoulder to cry on, and your wife for all of eternity.“

I then open the velvet box revealing Carli’s dream ring.

“Carli Anne Lloyd will you make me the luckiest woman alive and become my wife?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you like to see in this book?


	3. Chapter 3

**Lexy’s POV**

“Are you ready?” I ask while hugging Carli and resting my chin on her head.

It’s the day after I proposed to Carli and her and I have done a lot today. We packed for camp, Carli packed up her apartment, her ex took the house, and moved into my house and right now we are at the court house.

“Yeah.” Carli says and lets out a shaky breath.

“Are you okay?”

“I never thought this would happen.”

“What would happen beautiful?”

“I’d be happily married.”

“We don’t have to do this now if you don’t want to.” I say.

“No I want to.” Carli says then she softly kisses me. “I just should have done this a long long time ago.”

“That doesn’t matter now. You’re gonna be my wife forever and that’s all I ever wanted.”

“NEXT.”

Carli and I walk up to the the judge and hand her all the documents we were told to have.

“Would you please join hands?”

Carli and I nod then join hands.

“Do you Lexy take Carli to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death shall you part?” The judge says.

“I do.” I instantly say.

“Carli do you take Lexy to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death shall you part?”

“I do.” Carli says with a smile.

“By the power vested in me by the State of New Jersey, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Carli and I smile at each other then I passionately kiss my wife.

“Alright you two.” The judge says. “No making out in my court room.

Carli and I giggle into the kiss then look at the judge.

“Just because your my sister I’ll let that slide.”

“Yeah yeah.” Stephanie says.

“Thanks for getting us in so quickly.” Carli says as my sister steps out from behind the bench.

“Anything for my sister-in-law.”

“Well we have reservations to make so i’ll talk to you later Steph.” I say.

“Okay.” Steph says and hugs me and my wife. “Me and Luke wanna take you two to dinner when you get back.”

“Sounds good.” Carli says.

“I’ll call you when we get back and we’ll get together.”

“Sweet.” Steph says.

Steph’s assistant tells her she needs to go so we hug again then I grab my wife’s hand and intertwine our fingers. Carli then leads me around the courthouse to do whatever we need to do. The whole time we are walking around I’m having fun looking at my wife’s body.

“Stop.” Carli says while blushing.

“What?” I innocently say. “I’m just looking at the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yes I am Mrs. Mitchell.” I say then softly kiss my girl. “I can’t believe you took my last name.”

“2nd easiest decision of my life.”

“2nd?” I question as we leave the court house.

“Easiest was saying yes when you proposed.”

“If we didn’t have to go to camp tomorrow you wouldn’t be walking for a week.”

“Well you better do something tonight.”

“I have some ideas.” I say and open Carli’s door.

Once Carli is safely in the car I close the door then walk around the car and get in.

“And what would those ideas be?” Carli cheekily asks as I rest my hand on her thigh.

“My dick in your cunt. You screaming my name. My mouth on your cunt. Your mouth around my dick.” I say then squeeze Carli’s thigh. “The usual.”

“Dinner better go fast.” Carli says.

\- - - - -

“We shouldn’t have gone that many rounds.” Carli says as she waddles through the Newark airport

Dinner went by very quickly and we had dessert at our house.

“I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“That’s because your dick is amazing.” Carli whispers.

“So is your cunt, your perfect little mouth, and that slutty little ass of yours.” I whisper.

“Tease.” Carli grumbles.

“You love me.”

“And you’re lucky I do.” Carli says as we arrive at baggage claim.

I grab our bags then my wife and I head to the car US Soccer sent for us and make the journey to the hotel. Once at the hotel we get our room key and other stuff then up to our room and un pack.

“Should we say something?” Carli asks.

“If you want.” i say.

“Twitter?”

“Sure babygirl.”

Both of us get out our phones and go on twitter.

_@carli_mitchell: Hope everybody likes my new last name. I have it for the rest of my life thanks to @lexy_mitchell_

_@lexy_mitchell: I’ve won the race and you’re the medal @carli_mitchell_

“I wonder how long till the team…” Carli goes to say while cuddled up to me, but she’s cut off by banging on the door. “Never mind.”

“I got it my beautiful wife.” I say and kiss my wife’s temple.

I love saying that.

My Wife.

“Thanks babe.” Carli says as I approach the door.

As I open the door most of the team floods into the room.

“FUCK.” I shout when I get shoved into the closet door and hit my spine on the door knob.

“Really.” Tobin says and helps me up along with Christen. “Lexy opened the damn door. You kids couldn’t have calmly walked into the room?”

“It’s okay Tobs.” I say as Tobin and Christen lay me next to Carli on the bed.

Before Tobin and Christen go sit around the room with the rest of the team I kiss their cheeks.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” Christen says with a soft smile.

“Of course.” Tobin says

“You okay?” Carli asks and rubs the, now, visible bruise.

“Yeah I’m okay.”

“Good.” My wife says and softly kisses me.

“Ahem.” Kelley says going my wife and i’s attention. “Explain.”

“Ask nicely and maybe we will.” I say and Kelley gulps as I sit against the headboard.

I’m not a nice person when I get hurt.

“Calm down.” Carli says and cuddles up to me.

“Sorry.” I say.

“Lexy can you explain please?” Alex asks.

“Yes…” I say then look at Carli.

“Okay.” Carli says and sighs. “Brian and I divorced 5 months ago. The only reason I got married to Brian in the first place was because I knew I was suppose to be with Lexy all along, but I was scared about what everyone would say about the age gap…”

“We wouldn’t have cared.” Ash says.

“I know.” Carli says and I squeeze her thigh for support. “Brian put a lot of shit in my head about everyone would turn on me if I married her and I believe’d till one day I just didn’t care anymore so I divorced him.”

“Okay so how does that explain you two getting married?”

“You’re gonna think less of us if we tell you the truth.” I say and Carli nods.

“We love you two for who you are.” Mal says gaining everyone’s attention. “Nothing will ever change what we think of you two.”

I look down at my wife and she nods so I take a deep breath then look at the team.

“Carli and I have been sleeping with each other since after the 2015 World Cup.” I say.

“We know.” Lindsey says.

“Oh.” Carli says.

“Anyway.” I say trying to move the conversation on. “I thought that if I couldn’t be with Carli in public then I would settle for being with her in bed. Our relationship consisted of flirting with each other publicly and secret rendezvous until one night a week ago.”

“Don’t stop.” Kelley says. “Please.”

“Earlier in the day I had decided to ask for a trade from sky blue, because I couldn’t keep being with Carli, but not being with all of her.” I say then look down at my wife. “Being her shoulder to cry on, being the one to sit with her during her ice baths after club games and trainings, not being able to wake up with her in my arms everyday, not being able to talk to her at breakfast lunch and dinner, not being able to dance around the kitchen with her.” I then look back at the team and a few of them have tears in their eyes. “It was all slowly killing me and I wanted to be able to move on.”

Carli then wipes a tear that had fallen from my eyes.

“Carli came over for another one of our rendezvous and after we did the deed I told her I wanted to be traded, she told me she divorced Brian because she loved me, I proposed that night, and we got married and moved her stuff into our house the next day.”

“Y-y-you couldn’t have waited? Mal asks while wiping her eyes.

“I waited almost four years to be happy.” I say then kiss my wife’s head. “I wasn’t waiting a day longer to be with the love of my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a new story called Twenty-four, but I don't really have any ideas for that story or this one so I don't really know where to go with each of them. What should I do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Lexy’s POV**

“Alright that’s all the time we have. Thank you all for coming.” Aaron, the press officer says.

Stupid fucking media day

I shoot out of my chair and head to the room where all our stuff is held.

“I hate people. I hate people. I hate people. I hate people. I hate people.” I mumble and try to calm my breathing.

“Woah.” Moe, my best friend, says then she hugs me. “Breathe Lexy. Breathe.”

“I hate them so much.” I seethe.

“What happened?”

“Baby?”I hear Carli say

I quickly wipe my eyes so my wife doesn’t see me crying.

“What’s wrong Lexy?” My forward asks as she replace Moe and hugs me.

“I hate them so much Carli. So much.” I say then sniffle.

“Baby you need to tell me what happened or I can’t help.”

“I wasn’t asked a single question about the World Cup. Every question was either ‘did I steal you from Brian, is the age gap too much, how long have you been a lesbian…or is it hard to have a dick and be a female.”

“Oh baby.” Carli says then pecks my lips.

“I already feel like an abomination. I don’t need random people making me feel like even more shit.”

“You are not an abomination Lexy.” Carli says and cups my face. “You hear me Lexy. You. Are. Not. An. Abomination.”

“Why do you think I change in the stall?” I ask. “I know some of the team are uncomfortable with me, but you know what I can’t change the fact that I was born this way.”

“Stop.” Moe says and covers my mouth. “Just shut up.”

Moe then spins me around and faces the team.

“Raise your hand if you are uncomfortable around Lexy.” Moe says.

Nobody raises their hand.

“Told you.” Moe says then I lick her hand. “EWW.”

“Moe I know people on the team are uncomfortable around because I’ve heard them say it.” I admit.

“Who?” Carli asks.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does Lexy.” Moe says. “We need to know so we can put a stop to it.”

“That won’t help.” I say then grab my stuff.

I walk out of the room, down the stairs, out of the Twitter building, and get into one of the available cars we took over here then put my headphones on.

One song later the door opens and people get in the car. The second to last person gets into the car and slides in next to me then slips their hand into mine. I immediately realize who’s hand it is so I bring the hand to my lips and kiss it then rest it in my lap as we set off back to the hotel.

Once back at the hotel everyone gets out of the cars and head into the hotel then to the team meal room.

“Lexy.” I hear someone say when I get into the meal room.

I turn towards the voice and see my two sisters.

I shuffle over towards them and my eldest sister opens her arms.

“Hey.” I mumble and walk into her arms then tightly hug her

“I’m sorry baby sis.” Ashley says as Steph hugs me as well.

“Why can’t they just stop asking about it?”

“I don’t know” Steph says.

“Ashley can you do anything about it?” I ask.

I always say I’m the dumb sister because Ashley is a Doctor and Steph is a judge while I’m just an athlete. Ashley is the only doctor I’ll ever go to since she is my sister and I don’t have to explain my condition to her.

“Sis you know you don’t want me to do that.” Ashley says.

“I’m pretty close to changing my mind.” I admit.

“Why Lex? Because some old fucktard doesn’t understand science.”

“LOOK.” I shout and pull up my sleeves to reveal the scars of years of self harm.

“Lexy.” Steph whispers as Ashley rubs her fingers over my wrists.

“You two thought I liked being born like this? Being the laughing stock off school. Being bulled because I’m not normal. Being rejected by girls because they think I’m a fucking freak.”

“Stop.” Ashley says. “Just fucking stop.”

“Why do you think Dad left me all the things he did?” I ask. “He knew about everything so he left me basically everything so I wouldn’t do it again.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Steph whispers.

“How?” I whisper. “How do you tell your sisters you hate who you are? How do you tell your sisters you hate the way you look? How do you tell your sisters that their little sister shouldn’t be alive?”

“Lexy.” Ashley whispers. “If you go about doing that surgery then you won’t realize your dream of having kids with Carli.”

“Who the fuck want’s their mom to be a fucking freak?” I seethe.

“Call yourself a freak one more time and I will hold you down and let Ashley give you a swirly.” Steph says making me and my sisters chuckle.

“Jerk.” I mumble.

“But seriously.” Ashley says. “You don’t need to focus on the opinions of some stupid 50 something year old when you have the biggest tournament of your life.”

“Yeah yeah.” I say then hug my sisters. “Thanks.”

“Its our sisterly duty.” Steph says. “We’ll see you after the game tomorrow.”

“Okay.” I say then my sisters leave the room.

I grab my food then go and sit at an empty table and eat my food in silence. Once I finish eating I throw my trash away then head up to my room and shower before I get in bed.

“Baby?” Carli says when she comes in the room.

“Yeah?” I say.

Carli then walks further into the room and comes and lays on the bed next to me.

“Are you okay?” Carli asks.

“I’m annoyed.” I admit. “It has taken everything in me not to put something out on social media blasting those pricks, but I know how US Soccer feel about their employees voicing their opinions.”

“Unfortunately your right.” Carli says then she kisses my jaw. “Do you need anything?”

“I do.” I say.

“And that would be.”

“My arms wrapped around your naked body.”

\- - - - -

“Well girls it looks like we’ll be leaving tomorrow.”

A couple days ago we played our last send off series game against Mexico. Tonight we are headed to England…well we’re suppose to be heading to England.

“Uh Coach.” I say and Jill and everyone else. “I may have a way we can leave tonight.”

“Um okay…What is it?”

“Um I have a private plane here.”

“WHAT?” The Team yell.

“Dad hated cramped airplanes so he bought a private plane.”

“Plane?” Moe asks so I point out the window

“See the plane all the way at the end of that line?” I ask and The team nod. “That’s the one.”

“How many people does it fit?” Jill asks.

“All of us including our stuff we need to take over to Europe.”

“Well if you can do it we’ll take you up on your offer.”

“Hold on.”

I walk away from the team then call everyone I have to in order to fly. Like always, because dad’s company pays well, everyone swiftly agrees to what I ask so I walk back over to the team.

“Um everyone is going to have to serve themselves drinks and stuff, but if you’ll follow me we can head to the plane and we’ll leave in 2 hours.”

“Luggage?”

“Being transferred as we speak.”

“How?” Ash asks.

“Dad had a lot of connections and paid well.”

“Lead the way.” Alex says.

I nod then take Carli’s hand in mine and lead her through the airport.

Dad grew up in Texas and started his own oil company when he was 24 and by the age of thirty he was a multi billionaire because he found an untapped oil reserve. Dad met my Mom at some oil convention when they were 31 and, as my parents say, they both knew they’d get married one day. Until Dad proposed to my Mom she didn’t know how much money he had. She loved him because of the man he was. Dad was so whipped, a fact he openly admitted too, that when Mom wanted to move closer to her sick mother he picked up everything and moved to Jersey. Mom and Dad went on to have me and my two sisters and they gave us everything we could ever want.

During my senior year of high school Dad got cancer from dipping for basically his whole life. Unfortunately during my rookie season in Houston Dad passed away. Mom took it harder than any of us, but once I was traded to Sky Blue I was able to spend more time with Mom and help her cope and now she’s doing great. She’s just usually busy working in the hospital.

I miss my dad.

“Everyone” I say and open the plane door ”…welcome to Mitchell Arlines.”

“Holy shit.” Alex says as everyone looks around the Boeing 747-8 VIP plane.

“Well let me show you where everything is at.”

I then lead everyone through out the plane and show them the regular seats, the office, the dining room, the lounge, and the upper deck. I also show them where the bathrooms are, where the food and drinks are, and how to work the electronic stuff.

“Oh there’s also 8 twin beds for anyone who wants to sleep.” I say and point to the aeroloft. “This whole plane is soundproof so you can sleep with no noise.”

“Where are you going to be?” Moe asks.

“That depends on Carli.” I say.

“What?” My wife asks.

“Well there’s a stateroom here.”

“This plane is the shit.” Emily says.

“Well I kinda wanna sleep.” Carli admits.

“Alright.” I say then look at Moe. “We’ll be in the state room.”

“This is so cool.” Mal says.

“Any questions?”

“How rich are you?” Kelley asks only to be slapped on the arm by Moe.

“Don’t ask that.” Moe scolds.

“My bad.”

“Your fine.” I say.

Everyone heads to where the want to sit so I lead my forward to the state room then close the door and lock it. The pilot comes on the intercom and alters us that were taking off so Carli and I get on the bed and lean against the headboard. After the plane is in the air, Carli and I shower then get in the bed and turn on Netflix.

“I hope you know there won’t be any Netflix and chill tonight.” Carli says with a smile.

“I know Princess.” I say and kiss her head. “I know you wanna wait till after the tournament.”

Carli smiles at me then she cuddles into me and rests her head on my chest. I then wrap an arm around my wife and enjoy the show we’re watching.

“You know I love you right?” Carli says.

“Yes I do Princess.” I say then tighten my grip on my wife. “And I love you…More than anything in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you wanna see. 
> 
> Also I'm hella nervous for the France game today


	5. Chapter 5

**Lexy’s POV**

What the fuck is that?

Oh please be Carli.

Please let that be my wife.

“Carli?” I question and rip the covers off only to greeted by the best sight in the world.

My wife is bobbing her head up and down my dick

“Fucking hell.” I moan and pull Carli’s hair into a ponytail.

I would take control, but this feels way to good.

“Baby…baby I’m-“ I say, but I get interrupted by cumming in my wife’s mouth.

Carli sucks me dry then she removes my dick from her mouth and shows me the mouthful of cum she has. My wife then swallows all of my cum which is HOT AS FUCK.

“Shit.” I whisper.

“Happy birthday baby.” Carli whispers as she crawls up my body.

“Thank you babygirl.” I say and softly kiss my girl.

“Did you like your wakeup call?”

“I loved it, but.” I say.

“But?” Carli questions as I snake my hands down to her beautiful ass.

“I think you deserve an orgasm.” I say as I rub Carli’s amazing ass. “Do you think you deserve an orgasm?”

“Yes Mistress.” Carli whimpers

“LEXXXXXXYYYYYYYY.” I hear Kelley yell from the other side of the door.

“Dammit.” I mumble then kiss Carli’s pout. “I promise before the day is done I will give you as many orgasms as you want.”

“Okay Lexy.” Carli says and caresses my face. “I love you.”

“I love you too…so so much.” I say.

“WE HAVE A KEY.” I hear Pinoe shout.

I audibly groan then get out of bed and slip on a pair of boxers, shorts, a sports bra and a crop top while Carli puts on her thong and one of my t-shirts that’s very big on her. Once both of us are decent I crack open the door.

“Yes?” I say.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY.” Moe shouts and hugs me.

“Thanks.” I say as Carli opens the door wider.

“Are you two ready to go to lunch?” Mal asks.

“Let me get our stuff and we will be.” I say

I head back into the room and grab everything my wife and I need then meet up with everyone in the hallway. We all then head down to the team hang out spot which is out side the Lodge we’re staying at in England.

“Holy shit.” I say when I see the lunch spread.

“Happy birthday.” Dawn says. “Well don’t just stand there birthday girl. Dig in.”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice.” I say then get whatever unhealthy food I want.

I then sit down in the middle of the table and a few seconds later Moe sits on my left and Carli sits on my right as Christen, Tobin, and Alex sit across from us. People around me talk and eat while I remain quiet and enjoy the food.

“Slow down Lexy.” Carli says. “We don’t need you throwing up.”

“Sorry.” I mumble with a mouthful then swallow the food in my mouth. “What are we doing today?”

“It’s our off day so probably hanging out a bit around here then you’ll open presents…” Moe says.

“You guys got me presents?” I interrupt.

“Of course we did.” Alex says. “Just like everyone got presents for Tobin’s birthday a couple days ago we got you presents.”

“Oh.”

“Did you think we wouldn’t.” Christen asks.

“I honestly didn’t even think about it. I mean I’ve never had a birthday party so.” I say making everyone look at me.

“Ever?” Mal asks

“Mal I was the girl who had a dick. Not many kids wanted to be my friend and not many parents wanted their child near me.” I say. “Come to think of it I only have friend from my childhood who still talks to me and luckily she’s still one of my best friend.

“That’s it.” Kelley says and stands up. “We’re throwing you the best damn birthday party ever.”

“Don’t do that.” I say.

“So here’s what were gonna do…” Kelley says ignoring me.

“Fucks sake.” I mumble then push away from the table making everyone look at me.

I wordlessly grab my plate and walk to the trash then throw my trash away and keep on walking.

I don’t know where I’m walking, but I do know I want to be as far away from the planning of that stupid party as possible.

Far away from the memories of my childhood

Far away from the pain, the bullying, the rejection,

Far away from everyone.

\- - - - -

**Carli’s POV**

“What the hell Kelley.” Moe says.

“What?” Kelley questions.

“Lexy said she didn’t want a party and yet you planned one right in front of her.”

“So.”

“Kelley.” I say. “Think about what she said.”

“She never had a birthday party before.” Kelley says.

“Kelley she didn’t have friends growing up.” Christen says.

“She was bullied.” Alex says.

“She was rejected.” Tobin says.

“She felt like she was an abomination…She still does.” Moe says.

“She hurt herself because of the way she was born Kelley so why would she want to celebrate the day she was born.” I say.

“Oh.” Kelley says. “I didn’t think about that.”

“Kelley it was a sweet of you to want to plan a party for her, but she’s just not emotionally or mentally ready to celebrate her birthday.” Moe says.

“And Kelley she isn’t mad at you.” I say.

“She’s not?” Kelley softly asks.

“No Kels.” I say and hug the girl. “She’s just walking away from the memories.”

“It’s better than the alternative.” I hear Moe mumble.

“Moe.” I whisper and shake my head.

“Alternative?” Ash asks.

“Sorry.” Moe says then I sigh.

“Why do you guys think I tape up Lexy's wrists before each game?” I ask.

“Because…” Sam says. “Oh.”

“She hasn’t done it since after the 2016 Olympics loss, but the scars are there from years of harming herself so she covers them up so people will focus on her play on the field and not make a story about her.”

A silence falls over the team and when it becomes uncomfortable I speak up.

“Come on.” I say and grab my stuff. “Lets go find her.”

“And none of you better treat her different or I will kick you where the sun don’t shine.” Moe says.

Every gathers their trash and throws it away then they follow Moe and I as we look for my wife.

“Do you know where she is?” Ali asks as we approach the training field.

“Yep.” I say as my wife comes into view.

Lexy has her shirt off and is running barefoot up and down the field in just her shorts and sports bra.

“What’s she doing?” Abby asks as we stand on the sideline.

“She runs off her emotions.” Moe says.

“Does she know we we’re here?” Allie asks.

“She does.” I say then look around until I see what I’m looking for. “Lys pass me that ball.”

Alyssa grabs the ball from behind her then she kicks it to me. I then kick the ball towards midfield and as Lexy runs by the ball she rainbow flicks it over her head. As the ball drops in front of my midfielder she puts her foot through the ball and volley’s it from 40ish yards out into the goal.

“Holy shit.” Mal says.

Once the ball hits the back of the net Lexy collapses on the ground and catches her breathe.

"Everyone go enjoy the rest of your free day and I’ll get Lexy to the meeting room so you guys can give her the presents you got her before dinner.” I say.

Everyone mumbles their agreement and leaves the training pitch and in doing so they leave my wife alone. Once the last of our teammates are out of sight I walk out to my wife then join her on the ground.

“Hey.” I say as I lay on my wife.

“Hi babygirl.” Lexy says as she runs her fingers through my hair.

“You okay?” I ask as I rest my chin in-between Lexy’s breast.

“I’m fine.” Lexy says then she pulls me up so our faces are parallel.

“Yes?”

“I didn’t get my birthday kiss.” Lexy pouts.

“Oh well let’s fix that.” I say then lean down and passionately kiss my wife for a while.

“Fucking hell.” Lexy says after air becomes a real issue.

“I’m so pissed they interrupted us this morning.” I say.

“Why?” Lexy asks.

“I wanted your dick.”

“Oh don’t worry.” Lexy says with a smirk. “I still owe you and orgasm, but I’m not just going to give you one.”

“Your not?”

“Oh no princess.” Lexy says then she starts massaging my ass. “I’m gonna give you 6, 7, maybe 8.

“8?”

“8 babygirl.”

“Let’s go shower before I have you fuck me right here right now.” I say making Lexy laugh.

“Alright princess.” Lexy says.

The two of us get off the ground then Lexy puts her clothes and shoes back on before we head back to our room. Once in the room both of us strip out of our clothes then Lexy picks me up and pins me against the wall.

“Lexy?” I question.

“I love you.” Lexy says.

“I love you to.” I easily admit then Lexy kisses my heart.

Lexy picks me up and carries me into the bathroom where she sets me on the counter then she goes and turns on the shower. My wife then comes over and stand in-between my legs then she pulls me into her chest and wraps her arms around me.

“Carli?” Lexy says.

“Yes beautiful?”

“How many kids do you want?”

“At least two.” I easily admit.

“Do you know what gender you want?”

“As long as they’re healthy I don’t care.”

“W-will they be proud of me?” Lexy hesitantly asks causing me to remove my head from her chest.

“Lexy they will be so so proud of you just like I am. You’re going to be their mother and they will love you for who you are.” I say then wrap my arms and legs around my wife. “Let’s shower baby.”

Lexy nods then she lifts me up and carries me into our shower.

Once in the shower I detach myself from my midfielder then Lexy washes my body and, uncharacteristically, she spends a lot of time on my breasts.

“I can’t wait to watch our babies nurse on your beautiful breasts.” Lexy says then she squeezes my breasts earning a moan from myself. “I also can’t wait to have those big beautiful engorged breasts wrapped around my dick.”

“Lexy.” I say while blushing as Lexy chuckles and kisses my head.

Lexy continues washing my body, my hair, and herself then she rinses both of us off before we get out of the shower. Once out of the shower my wife dries both us off then we walk into our bedroom and change into comfortable clothes. The two of us then lay on the bed and cuddle while watching tv…well I say watching tv, but in actuality my wife and I reacquaint our lips with each other’s if you catch my drift.

“LEXY…CARLI.” I hear Moe yell.

“She seriously needs to work on her timing.” Lexy mumbles making me giggle.

“IT’S PRESENT TIME.” Moe yells

“She’s not gonna leave us alone.” I say making my wife sigh.

Lexy pecks my lips before the two of us get off the bed then Lexy and I look each other over and make sure we don’t look like we just had a make out session. Once we both look presentable, Lexy and I walk over to the door and open it to reveal Morgan and Kelley who are both weirdly smiling.

“Did we interrupt something?” Moe asks.

“No we were just resting and watching TV.” Lexy says then Kelley swiftly hugs her.

“I’m sorry Lexy.” Kelley says

“It’s fine Kelley.” Lexy says then she cups Kelley’s face so she has to look at her. “Everything is okay. We can have a party next year if you want.”

“Don’t tell her that.” Moe groans. “Now she’ll be planning for a whole year.”

“Your damn right I will.” Kelley says with an evil smile.

“Well let’s go to dinner.” I say and intertwine my hand with Lexy’s

“Presents first.” Moe sings as she and Kelley skip down the hall.

“Our teammates are children.” Lexy says as she closes and locks our door.

The two of us then walk down to the team meeting room and once we get there Lexy is pulled away from me and sat in a chair in front of the team.

One by one everybody gives Lexy the presents they got her until only Mal and Kelley are left.

Mine is back in the room for her to open when we are alone.

“Well because I know what Mal’s is I’m going first so I don’t have to follow hers.” Kelley says and hands Lexy a box.

Lexy opens the box then she bursts out laughing.

“What is it?” Moe asks.

Lexy reach’s into the box and grabs a candle.

“The first thing Kelley got me is a candle that melts down into massage oil.”

“That’s actually kinda cool.” Ash says as Lexy reaches back into the box

“The next thing Kelley got me is…” Lexy says and pulls out a rectangular box. “A game called sex stack which is…basically a sexy version of Jenga with Each block having a number that coincides with a sexual task or position.”

Lexy sets the game to the side and pulls out a bag with what looks like fuzzy scrunchies.

“And the last thing Kelley got me is a set of 4 fuzzy handcuffs.” Lexy says making everyone laugh.

Lexy then puts everything back in the box and sets it aside.

“Thanks Kelley.” My wife says. “We’ll be using all of your presents.”

“Mal your up.” Ali says.

Mal gets out of her chair and hands a gift sack to Lexy, who opens the sack and takes out a framed picture.

“No way.” Lexy whispers then she looks at Mal. “How did you find this?”

“I heard you talking about it so I called your family and had them help me.”

“What is it Lexy?” Christen asks.

“It’s uh.” Lexy says then she turns the frame around to show everyone. “It’s my favorite photo I have with my dad and I thought I lost it.”

“Damn Mal.” Ash says. “I’ve never would've thought of that."

Lexy gets out of her chair then goes and hugs the you forward.

“Thank you Mal.” My wife says then she sniffles a bit. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course Lexy.” Mal says.

Once the two ladies stop hugging, Lexy wipes her eyes then kisses the photo before she puts it back in the sack. Morgan and I then help Lexy gather her presents and bring them up to our room.

“How are you going to get this home?”I ask.

“My agent is over here meeting with Jodie Taylor about some things and she said she’d take them back to America for me and hold them at her house until we get back.”

“Oh.”

Once in our room we place the gifts on the far side of the room then head back down and join the line for dinner.

“What are we doing after dinner?” Lexy asks as we dish out our food.

“Team bonding night.” Kelley says. “And tonight is truth or dare night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What number should Lexy be?
> 
> Do you think Carli will retire after this season or next?


	6. Chapter 6

**Lexy’s POV**

“Well now that dinner is over.” Jill says. “You ladies enjoy team bonding night.”

“Oh we will.” Kelley says with a predatory grin.

“I take it you guys are playing truth or dare again?” Dawn questions.

“Hell yeah we are.” Pinoe says.

“Have fun.” Jill says. “But please don’t get the cops called on you again…And no dares involving the coaching staff.”

“Yes Coach.” All of us say in unison then the coaching staff leave.

Once the coach’s leave we push all the couches in the room into a circle, lock all the doors and close all the blinds, then everybody chooses a spot and sits down. I sit in-between Carli and Moe.

“Okay before we start let’s lay some ground rules.” Carli says. “Firstly no phones are to be out at all tonight unless they are used as a part of the game.”

“We know.” Kelley says.

“And number two.” My wife says then she looks at Ash then she looks at Tobin and Christen. “Nobody gets butt hurt tonight. This is just for fun and doesn’t mean anything.”

“Got it.” Ash says.

“Understood.” Tobin says.

“And rule three, as always, if you don’t want to answer your truth or do your dare then either drink a shot or lose an article of clothing.

“So who’s first?” Mal asks.

“Lexy because it’s your birthday you are starting AND doing both a truth and a dare.” Pinoe says.

“Fucks sake.” I say. “What’s the truth?”

“Who on the team said they were uncomfortable with you?” Moe questions making everyone look at me.

“They aren’t with us.” I say.

“But they’re on the national team?” Christen questions.

“They have been yes.”

“Who?” Becky asks.

“Hinkle and Zerboni.” I admit.

“Dammit.” Abby mumbles.

“We’ll have a talk with them.” Sam says so I nod.

“Now what’s my dare?” I ask.

“I dare you.” Kelley says. “To demonstrate your favorite sex position AND explain why you like it.”

“Alright.” I say and stand up then pull my wife up with me.

“Speed bump?” Carli whispers and I nod.

Carli then lays down on the floor with her front against the carpet then I lay on top of her with my front on her back and then I hover above her.

“Okay this is called the speed bump.” I say. “I love it because I’m the one who controls everything. And for my ladies who use strap ons this is a great position for the lady in Carli’s position because it stimulates their g-spot with every stroke.”

“Ash.” Ali says.

“I’ll add it to the list.” Ash says.

I then roll off my wife then help her up and then we go sit back down next to Moe.

“Alright your turn Lexy.” Moe says.

“Alex.” I say. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Alex answers.

“Who makes you cum quicker? Christen or Tobin?” I ask.

“Truthfully it depends what kind of mood they’re in.” Alex says making her girlfriends blush. “Some days Tobin is more dominant and brings me to an orgasm quicker and some days Christen is more dominant.”

“Lucky you.” Allie says.

“Kelley…Truth or Dare?” Alex asks.

“Dare.” Kelley instantly says.

“I dare you to let someone cum on your face then you have to wear it until we leave this room.”

“Damn.” I whisper.

“Okay.” Kelley says. “But who with?”

“I mean you could ask your girlfriend.” Tierna says.

“But if I do that then Emily and I will be gone for a while.” Kelley admits.

Please don’t ask me. Please don’t ask me. Please don’t ask me. Please don’t ask me. Please don’t ask me.

“Lexy.” Kelley says. “Will you do it?”

Dammit.

“As long as you keep your eyes closed and it’s okay with Emily and Carli then sure if you want me to.”

“Why do you want her eyes closed?” Mal questions.

“I don’t want the whole team to hear about my dick.” I say. “Sorry not sorry Kels.”

“Well.” Pinoe says. “Emily and Carli?”

“As long as Carli goes with you and cover your eyes I’m okay with it.” Emily says.

“I’ll do it if you agree to Emily’s stipulation.” My wife says.

“I’m fine with that.” Kelley says.

“Alright.” I say.

I follow Kelley and Carli into the bathroom in the room then Carli and Kelly kneel before me. Carli then covers Kelley’s eyes so I take my dick out of my sweats and star stroking it.

The whole time I’m stroking I close my eyes and think about what Carli looks like when she’s all tied up and at my mercy.

A minute later I feel my balls tighten so I open my eyes and aim at Kelly’s face and 2 seconds later I shoot ropes of cum all over Kelley’s face and Carli’s hand then I put my dick back in my pants.

“Okay Kelley.” Carli says as she rubs my cum into Kelley’s face.

“What are you doing?” Kelley questions.

“She didn’t say how you’re supposed to wear it so I’m rubbing it in…Alright you’re done”

I help both my wife and Kelley up then we walk back into the room.

“We’re done.” Kelley announces.

“But there’s nothing on your face.” Ash says.

“I rubbed it into her face since you didn’t specify how it had to be worn.” Carli says.

“Truthfully sperm is good for the skin.” I say.

“How?”Tobin asks.

“In sperm, a crystalline polyamine compound called spermine can be found. This particular compound is also known as an antioxidant. It is believed to diminish wrinkles, smooth skin and help with taming or preventing acne and not only can sperm provide healthy skin, but also it can be used as an anti-depressant.”

“How the?” Ali inquires.

“My sister’s a doctor and I asked her if that rumor was true or not.”

“Oh.” Allie says.

“Carli truth or dare?” Kelley asks.

“Dare.” My wife answers.

“I dare you to whisper in Lexy’s ear something you’ve always wanted to do in bed.”

Carli smiles at me then ghosts her lips over my ear

“I’ve always wanted to dominate someone in bed like you do with me…maybe I can dominate a teammate while you watch.”

“Really?” I question and Carli nods. “Well if you really want to do that then maybe we can do that after the World Cup.”

“Really?” My wife questions.

“It’s one of your fantasies baby.” I say and squeeze Carli’s hand. “If you really want to then I’ll do everything in my power to make it happen.”

“Aww.” Ali says as Carli pecks my lips. “How cute.”

“Your go Car.” Kelley says.

“Christen truth or dare?” My girl asks.

“Dare.” Christen says.

“I dare you to go kiss the person or persons you most want to sleep with, Not including your girlfriends.”

“Okay.” Christen says and gets up.

Christen then walks over to Julie and Becky then quickly kisses them both and as she’s walking back to her girlfriends I lean over and whisper to my wife.

“I imagined you being all tied up and at my mercy when we did that thing with Kelley.”

“You better.” Carli whispers. “Or you’d be sleeping on the floor.”

“Truth or dare Lexy?” Christen asks.

“Truth.” I say.

“Who would you want to join you and Carli in the bedroom?”

“Fuck.” I mumble and look at my wife then at Christen. “I know the people it’d be, but I don’t wanna make this awkward soo…”

I reach toward the table in the middle and grab a shot and quickly down it.

“You can ask someone else a question.” I say and everyone nods.

“Okay Carli Truth or dare?” Christen asks.

“Truth.” Carli says.

“Before Lexy orgasms once how many orgasms do you usually have?”

“Oh at least three.” Carli instantly says making me smile. “She’s got amazing finger and tongue game.”

“Well it’s your turn now.”

“Okay…” Carli says and looks around the room. “Julie truth or dare?”

“Truth please.” Julie says.

“Do you have any kinks or fetish you’re into?”

“Uh I have a Daddy kink and I like when Becky fucks me and dominates me with a strap on.” Julie shyly admits.

“I’m the same with Ash.” Ali says and smiles at Julie. “Your turn Jules.”

“Lindsey truth or dare?” Julie asks.

“Dare.” Lindsey says.

“I dare you and Mal to go in the closet and fuck for 3 minutes ONLY.”

“Okay.” Lindsey instantly says and leads her girlfriend into the closet.

“GO.” Kelley shouts and starts the timer.

“I didn’t know you had that in you Jules.” Christen says. “Good dare.”

“Thanks.” Julie says.

We talk amongst ourselves until the timer dings.

“STOP YOU TWO.” Kelley yells.

“UGH.” Mal groans.

A couple seconds later the two Colorado natives come out of the closet looking flustered as fuck.

“Well I’d hate to be next to you two’s room.” Moe says.

“Dammit.” Alyssa and Tierna say.

“Your go Lindsey.” Ash says.

“Ali truth or dare.” Lindsey says.

“Dare.” Ali says.

“I dare you to take your pants off for the rest of the game.”

“Just my pants?” Ali inquires.

“Yes.” Lindsey says. “You can leave your underwear on.”

“Easy.” Ali says then she stands up and drops her sweats to reveal a lace red thong.

Ali then looks around the room to find the next person.

“Moe…Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“How many teammates have you slept with?” Ali asks.

“Uh 2.” Moe says.

“2?” Crystal questions.

“Yeah.”

“Who?” Julie asks.

“Well obviously Kling…”

“I mean she is your girlfriend.” Mal says.

“And I’ve slept with Lexy.” Moe admits

“WHAT” The team yell.

“Wait wait wait.” Alex says. “Before we go further into this please tell me Carli knows this.”

“I do.” My wife says then she squeezes my hand. “Lexy told me a couple years ago.”

“Good.” Tobin says then everyone looks at me and Moe

“Well.” Ash says.

“We were at the u-20 World Cup and we’d just won the tournament.” Moe says then she looks at me.

“Moe and I were roommates and after we celebrated with the team the two of us went back to our room and one thing lead to another and we ended up having sex.” I say.

“And how was it?” Julie asks.

“I enjoyed it.” Moe admits.

“As did I.”

“Your turn to ask Moe.” Abby says.

“Ash truth or dare?” Moe asks.

“Truth.” Ash says.

“What’s the one thing you want to try sexually with Ali?”

“Anal.” Ash admits.

“Baby we already do that.” Ali says.

“No…the other way.” Ash says.

“Oh.” Ali says then she rubs her fiancée’s leg. “If you want to then we’ll try.”

“Okay.” Ash mumbles then she kisses Ali.

“You can kiss her later Ash.” Alyssa says.

“Alright…Julie truth or dare?” Ash says.

“Dare.” Julie says.

“I dare you to go shirtless for the rest of the game.”

Julie smiles then takes her shirt off revealing her breasts covered by a skimpy lace bra.

She definitely has the second best breasts on the team…behind Carli of course.

“Lexy truth or dare?” Julie asks.

Why am I getting asked so much?

“Truth.”

“Would you have sex right here in front of us?”

“If Carli was comfortable with it and all of you were okay with seeing my dick then I’d happily make love to my wife.”

“Okay I know it’s not my turn.” Allie says. “But I’m curious…How big are you Lexy?”

“Truthfully I’ve never measured.” I say.

“I also have a question.” Kelley says.

“And that is?” I ask.

“How many of us here have seen your dick?” Kelley inquires.

“Carli, Moe, Alex, Tobin, Christen, Ali, and Ash I believe, but only Carli and Moe have seen it erect.”

“Why did Alex, Tobin, Christen, Ali, and Ash see your package?” Mal asks.

“Uh I thought I was alone in the locker room so I decided to change at my locker then they came back to get some stuff and they saw it.”

“Oh…well your turn Lexy.” Kelley says.

“Alex truth or dare?”

“Truth.” The Forward says.

“What did you think about the last time you masturbated?”

“Well the last time I masturbated I was watching Tobin fucking Christen so I thought about that.” Alex admits.

“So that was the noise I heard coming from your room.” Mal says.

“Anyways.” Alex says as her girlfriends blush. “Moe truth or dare.”

“Dare.” Moe says.

“I dare you to masterbate in front of someone.”

“I was wondering when that dare would pop up.” Pinoe says.

“Alright…Um C-Carli.”

“You sure Moe?” My wife asks. “You don’t have to do this.”

“No I’ll do it.” Moe says.

“Alright.” Carli says. 

The two of them head into the bathroom and 5 minutes later the two girls return.

“You okay?” I whisper to Moe

“Yeah I’m fine. It was a bit awkward, but kinda hot” Moe whispers. “Can I ask you in a sec after you talk to Carli?”

“Of course.” I say then turn to my girl. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Carli whispers. “She has a pretty pussy.”

“Can’t be as pretty as yours.” I whisper.

“Lexy.” Carli mumbles while blushing then she lightly smacks my leg.

I chuckle and kiss my wife’s head then look at Moe.

“Lexy truth or dare?” Moe asks.

“Truth.”

“If you could have one celebrity join you and Carli in the bedroom who would it be?”

“Oh that’s easy.” I say. “I’d love it if Kehlani joined Carli and I in the bedroom.”

“She is hot.” Abby says.

“I’d fuck her.” Ali says. “Then I’d let her and Ash fuck me.”

“Alright everyone.” Carli says. “Curfew is in 15 minutes so let’s get up to our rooms.”

Everyone agrees and helps clean up the meeting room then everyone heads up to their respective rooms.

Once Carli and I get into our room we do our nightly routines then we strip out of our clothes…well I say we. When I see Carli getting undressed I drool at the sight of her sculpted back, her voluptuous ass, and her massive thighs. After I finish drooling over my wife, I quickly strip out of my clothes then walk over to my wife and wrap her in my arms.

“Ahh.” Carli yelps in surprise.

“I love you Princess.” I say as I lay my wife on our bed.

“I love you to baby.” Carli says then she pulls me down onto her and softly kisses me.

“We’re you serious about what you said to me tonight?” I ask as I snake my hand down to Carli’s peach.

“About dominating someone?” Carli asks and I nod. “It’s a fantasy of mine yes.”

“Well after the World Cup we should try to make it happen if you want.” I say as I play with Carli’s clit

“Lexy.” Carli moans.

“You’ve been such a good girl lately.” I say then kiss my wife. “My good girl.”

“Thank you mistress.”

“Would you like to cash in on your orgasms?” I innocently ask while rubbing Carli’s cunt.

“Yes Mistress.” Carli whimpers.

I smile at my wife then lay down next to her and look at her.

“Carli?” I say.

“Yes?”

“Sit on my face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should Carli dominate while Lexy watches?


	7. Chapter 7

**Lexy’s POV**

“Thank you princess.” I say as Carli hands me my food then she sits down next to me.

“You’re welcome.” My wife says then she pecks my lips.

We landed earlier today in Reims, which is where our first game is, and right now the team is in the team meeting room watching the France v South Korea game.

I don’t really care about the game since it doesn’t mean anything for us, but it’s a decent game.

At halftime I grab my wife and I’s trash then get up and throw it away, but as I walk back to my seat I notice a piano in the corner which I find odd. Since there’s awhile left in halftime I decide to go over to the piano and check it out. When I sit down on the bench I lay my hands on the keys then close my eyes and let my fingers softly dance along the keys.

“What the?” I hear someone say.

“Shh.” I hear Moe say. “Just listen.”

“I’ve never seen her smile like that.” Alex says.

“You’ve never seen her play the piano and sing.” Carli says.

“Lexy can sing?” Ash questions

“She has a beautiful voice.” Moe says as I start to hum.

“Can she hear us?” Ali asks.

“Yes.” Moe says.

“Sing for me baby.” Carli says causing me to smile and start singing.

_Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have is on the floor_

_God only knows what we're fighting for_

_All that I say, you always say more_

 

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

 

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you, what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, yes_

_To turning tables_

 

_Under haunted skies I see you_

_Uuh, and when love is lost, your ghost is found_

_I braved a hundred storms to leave you_

_As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down_

 

_'Cause I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

 

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_

_I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you, what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, yes_

 

_To turning tables_

_Next time I'll be braver_

_I'll be my own savior_

_When the thunder calls for me_

_Next time I'll be braver_

_I'll be my own savior_

_Standing on my own two feet_

 

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_

_I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you, what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, yes_

_To turning tables_

 

_Turning tables, yeah_

_Ta da da da, ta da da da_

“Damn.” Ash says.

I shut the lid on the keys then get up and walk back to my seat right before the game resumes. Carli sits down next to me and cuddles into me

“Your singing voice is sexy.” Carli whispers.

“So’s yours.” I whisper.

“But I can’t sing.” Carli says then I ghost my lips over her ear.

“You do when I’m balls deep inside of you.”

“Lexy.” Carli says while blushing.

“You’re cute when you blush.” I say then kiss my wife’s head.

While watching the game Morgan approach’s me

“Lexy can I talk to you?” Moe asks

“Of course.” I say then the two of us go sit in the corner alone

Once we sit down Moe won’t look at me.

“Morgan.” I say then tilt her chin to look at at me. “What’s wrong Moe Moe?”

“Kling and I split up.” Moe whispers.

I immediately pull my best friend into a hug which causes her to burst into tears.

“I’m so sorry Morgan.” I whisper and rub her back.

“S-S-She s-s-said she never loved me.”

I’m gonna kill that girl.

“What did I do wrong?” Moe asks.

“Nothing.” I instantly say. “You did nothing wrong. It’s not your fault She can’t see how amazing you are.”

“It hurts so much.” Morgan sobs out as she clutches my shirt.

“Let it out Moe Moe.” I say as I run my fingers through her hair.

Morgan sobs into my neck for almost 20 minutes and I only realize she’s stopped when I feel her body relax and I see her eyes closed so I’m assuming she’s asleep. I wrap my arms around my friend and pick her up then go to walk out of the room.

“Lexy.” Alyssa says and stops me. “She’s my roommate. I’ll take her.”

“okay.” I say then Alyssa takes the midfielder from my arms. “Just…please just hold her tonight.”

“I will.”

Alyssa then walks out of the room so I sit back down.

“What happened?” Lindsey asks.

“The next time I see Meghan Klingenberg I’m kicking her straight in the cunt.” I say.

“Woah.” AD says. “What’d she do?”

“She broke up with Morgan then she proceeded to tell Morgan that she never loved her.”

“Dammit Kling.” Emily says.

“I’m gonna smack the shit out of her.” Tobin says.

“Breathe baby.” Carli whispers as she wraps her arms around me. “I need you to breathe.

I take a deep breathe then relax into my wife.

“Good.” Carli says and kisses my cheek. “Worry about Kling later.”

“I’m still gonna kick her.” I mumble.

“I know you will.”

Meghan Klingenberg better watch the fuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should Moe be with now?


	8. Chapter 8

**Lexy’s POV**

“Lexy please.” Carli whimpers as we do our game day routine.

“Not yet princess.” I say as I rapidly thrust three fingers in and out of my wife’s delicious cunt.

Before a game I will finger fuck Carli or eat her out then I will either get a blow job from her or I’ll stroke my dick then cum on her beautiful face.

“Mistress.” Carli moans as I lick her jaw.

“Who’s cunt is this?” I whisper.

“Your mistress.”

“Good girl.” I say then bite her sweet spot.

“L-L-Lexy p-p-please.” Carli stutters.

I then put my free hand over my wife’s mouth and speed up my finger thrusts.

“We wouldn’t want anyone to hear you now would we?” I innocently say.

“No mistress.” I barely hear Carli say so I lift my hand up.

“What are you?” I question

“Your submissive cum slut.” Carli instantly says so I put my had back over her mouth.

“Come for me my good girl.” I whisper then kiss Carli’s toned Jaw. “Come for your mistress.”

A second later Carli floods my hand with her juices as her orgasm rips through her.

“Good girl.” I say as I help my wife ride out her high.

I continue helping Carli ride out her high until she kisses my nose which is her signal that she’s fine. I then roll onto my back as Carli scoots down and take’s my dick into her mouth, but she doesn’t move so I realize she’s letting me take control.

I tangle my hand into Carli’s hair then slowly start fucking her face until I get the urge to try something. I slide my dick all the way into Carli’s mouth then I hold my wife there causing her to deep throat my dick. A second later I release my grip on Carli so she can control when she wants to stop deepthroating my dick.

A minute later Carli removes my dick from her mouth and gasps for air.

“Good girl.” I praise. “You took my dick like the good girl you are.”

“Thank you mistress.” Carli says with a smile.

My wife then rolls off me and kneels on the floor so I scramble of the bed and start furiously stroking my dick. A minute or so later I paint my wife’s face with my ropes of cum.

“Stay.” I command and grab my phone.

I then open up the camera app.

“Smile babygirl.” I say.

Carli instantly smiles so I take a picture for my wank-bank then I put my phone down and rub my cum into Carli’s face.

“Now you and I have a secret.” I say then pull my wife to her feet.

I then grab my phone and put on some music.

“May I have this dance M’lady?” I ask in a posh British accent.

“Why yes you may.” Carli says then she giggle.

My wife and I then start dancing around the room to the music which is one of the best parts of being married to Carli. I get to see her like this.

“Can I ask you something?” I ask. 

“Of course.” Carli says and looks up at me.

“Do you like when I degrade you and dominate you and call you names?”

“You know I love it Lexy.” My girl says then she kisses my heart. “I wouldn’t let you do it if I didn’t like it.”

“Good.” I say then kiss her head. “I love it too, but I just wanted to check.”

“And I appreciate you taking my feelings into consideration.” Carli says with a smile

“I always will babygirl.” I say with a smile. “You’re my world.”

“I love you.” Carli says then she rests her head on my chest.

“I love you to Princess.” I say and tighten my grip on my favorite forward. “More than anything in the entire universe.”

“We should probably shower and get ready for the game.” Carli says.

I nod and pick my nude wife up, carry her to the bathroom where I sit her on the counter, then I turn on the water before I walk back towards my wife.

“You’re so beautiful.” I whisper as I stroke Carli’s face. “Everyday I fall further and further in love with you.”

“Kiss ass.” Carli says while blushing.

“I mean If you’re into that I can try.” I teasingly say then pick up my wife and carry her into the shower.

The two of us get clean and sweet smellingthen we get out of the shower and I dry both of us off. We then change into some comfortable clothes before we head down to the team meal room for lunch. My wife and I get our lunch then sit down and eat in silence since we’re the first ones down for our late lunch.

“I’m going for my run now.” Carli says and pecks my lips.

“Stay safe.” I say as she grabs my trash.

Carli throws our trash away then she disappears into the hotel gym.

While Carli does her run I head up to our room and watch the beginning of the Chile v Sweden game while mindlessly scrolling through social media.

“I’m back.” Carli says as she comes into the room.

My wife comes over to our bed then she leans down and softly kisses me.

“How was your run babygirl?” I ask as my wife strips out of her sweaty clothes.

“Good.” Carli says as she removes her sports bra and nike pros.

Carli then grabs another sports bra and nike pros then she disappears into the bathroom to take a shower.

Eventually my babygirl comes out of the bathroom and she and I put on our tracksuits then we grab our bags and head down to the team meeting room. Once in the team meeting room we wait for awhile with the team then we get on the bus when it pulls up. After we get on the bus Carli and I sit in our normal spot and as we leave the hotel Carli intertwines our hands as we listen to our own music.

Minutes later we arrive at the stadium so everyone gets off the bus and heads into the locker room. When we get into the locker room I sit in my locker which is in between Crystal’s and AD’s. I then grab my warm up clothes then head to a stall and change out of my track suit and into my warm up shirt and game shorts. Once I’m clothed I go back to my locker and put on my socks and my signature red boots then I wait for my wife to come over to me.

Eventually Carli comes over and sits sideways across my lap then I hand her the pre-wrap and red athletic tape. Carli puts the pre-wrap and red athletic tape in her lap then she grabs my wrists and kisses my self-harm scars. My wife wraps my wrists with the pre-wrap then she wraps my wrists with the red athletic tape then she kisses my head before she returns to her locker.

A couple minutes later the rest of the subs and I head out to warm-up the keepers while the starters do their own warm ups

As we’re warming up the keepers I hear the most blood curdling scream I’ve ever heard. Everyone on the team, and probably in the stadium, turns towards the sound and see Rose on the ground clutching her knee.

“Not again.” I say out loud.

“Dammit.” Christen says.

The medical staff help Rose off the field and Jill checks on her for a couple minutes then she comes out of the tunnel and calls me over to her.

“So Rose is out.” Jill says

“Dammit.” I say.

“I know…so you’ll be starting in her position.”

“I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t Lexy.” Jill says with a smile. “Go warm up with the starters.”

“Yes coach.” I say then run over to the starters.

“Hey Lexy.” Tobin says.

“Hi.” I say and jump in line.

I go through the motions with the starters and do all the warm up stuff then head back into the locker room to change into our jerseys. After I’ve put my jersey on I relax in my locker until we are told to line up in the tunnel. Once in the tunnel I line up behind crystal in the very last spot in line. A few seconds later we are lead out onto the pitch then the anthem’s are played.

When the anthems finish we shake hands with Thailand then we have a team huddle. Once that’s done I jog to my position and wait for kick off which comes a few seconds

After the first 10 minutes alone I know this is going to be an onslaught

In the 12th minute I get a pass from Lindsey then I turn and see pinoe streaking down the left flank so I send a through ball to the pink haired forward. Pinoe runs onto the ball then she streaks down the left flank toward the end-line then she crosses the ball into the box. The ball rolls to Kelley at the top of the box on the right side and she runs with it toward the end line before she chips a cross to the back post. Alex is waiting at the back post and she easily heads the ball into the net making the score 1-0.

“I think that one counts.” I say as I hug Alex.

“I think they’ll have to check VAR.” Alex says then we both laugh.

Stupid VAR.

In the 20th minute Kelley gets a pass from Abby in our half then she walks the ball up field. Kelley then played a long ball from half field to Alex who brought it down out of the air. Alex then plays it to me as I run into open grass and I reach the ball then dribble around a defender and head towards goal. When I’m around 25 yards from goal I slam my foot into the ball and send it toward goal where it bounces under the keeper then it hits the back of the net.

“LEXY.” Alex shouts as she jumps into my arm. “You scored.”

“I did.” I say as the other girls come over. “Nice assist.”

I hug the other girls before I jog over towards the bench. When I’m about 10 yards from the girls on the bench Ash and I simultaneously squat down then strike a pose which is our signature celebration. I then stand back up and jog over to the girls on the sideline then high five all of them before I return to my position.

The rest of the first half is pretty much spent in the Thailand half, but I get very happy when Lindsey scores her first World Cup goal.

“I can’t believe we both scored.” Lindsey says as we walk into the locker room at half time.

“Me either.” I say then we split up and head to our lockers.

I rest for most of halftime and tune out the halftime speeches because they bore me. When told to I follow the rest of the starters onto the pitch and get ready for kickoff which happens a minute later and I quickly realize he first ten or so minutes of the second half will be very entertaining

In the 50th minute Sam gets a goal with an assist from Pinoe then in the 53rd minute Alex gets her second goal with an assist from Lindsey and in the 54th minute Sam got her second goal off of my blocked shot.

In the 55th minute Crystal receives the ball about thirty yards from goal then she plays a through ball into Sam’s path. As Sam runs onto the ball she takes a peak over shoulder and she sees me. Sam then plays a first time ball across the box and Alex tries to get her foot on it, but it rolls past her straight to me. I then side foot the ball first time into the back of the net for my second goal of the evening which makes the score 7-0.

“SAMMIE.” I shout as I run to the tall midfielder.

“Nice goal Lexy.” Sam says as she and the other’s hug me.

Once the hugging is over I jog over to the sideline the squat down and pose with Ash.

“Did we just do the same pose? I ask after we both do the Usain Bolt celebration.

“Yep.” Ash says as she hugs me. “We’re goals AF.”

I hug the rest of the girls then wait by the fourth official.

My number is put up on the sub board along with my wife’s.

“Go Kill em babygirl.” I say when I hug her.

Carli smiles then she runs onto the pitch as I go sit in the spot she vacated on the bench.

“Holy fuck.” I say right before the game ends.

I’ve celebrated after the goals, but I haven’t been paying attention that well. 

“What?” Ash asks.

“I just scored a brace in the World Cup.” I say then look at the keeper. “What the fuck.”

“Yeah you did superstar.” Ali says then she points to the field. “At it looks like you girls about to join the party.”

I look toward the field in time to see Carli bury the ball past the keeper

“THAT’S MY WIFE.” I shout as Carli comes over to us to celebrate.

Carli’s goal was the last action of the game so after we shake hands with Thailand and sign stuff I grab one of the game ballsI then head back to the locker room alone and change out of my kit. Once I’m in my street clothes I grab my bag, the game ball, and my boots then head out to the bus.

“Hey Frank.” I say when I get on the bus.

“Hey Lexy.” Frank, our bus driver, says. “Nice goals.”

“Thanks.” I say and head back to my seat.

Once at my seat I sit down then put my head in my hands.

“Baby?” I hear my wife say a few minutes later.

“Yeah.” I say and look up.

“What’s wrong?” Carli asks as she sits next to me.

“I just miss my dad right now.” I admit then lean my head on my wife’s shoulder. “He always wanted to see me play in a World Cup.”

“I know baby.” Carli says as I wrap my arms around her. “But he was watching tonight…I know he was.”

I shut my eyes and rest during the drive back to the hotel then once we get there I grab my bag, my ball, and my boots then head up to the room with Carli. Carli takes a shower first while I return my boots back to the kit room. When I get back to the room I take a quick shower then get out and dry off before I return back to the bedroom.

“Holy fuck.” I say when I see the position my wife is in.

Her head is on a pillow and she’s looking back at me while her ass is high up in the air.

“Take my ass Daddy.” Carli says making me instantly get erect

“With fucking pleasure.” I say

I then scramble onto the bed and run my dick through Carli’s sopping wet folds.

“Your so wet babygirl.” I say as I rake my finger nails along Carli’s sculpted back.

“Only for you Lexy.” Carli says then she looks up at me. “Only for you.”

“Better be for me.” I say then bite down on Carli’s juicy ass.

I then slowly push into my wife causing both of us to moan.

“You’re so tight baby.” I say and slow thrust in and out of my girl.

“Stretch me Daddy.” Carli says then she looks back at me. “Make me yours.”

I pull my wife up so her back is against my front, but my dick is still thrusting in and out of her ass.

“Your mine.” I growl and bite Carli’s ear while I roughly massage her breasts. “And I’m yours.”

“Daddy” Carli moans.

“You feel so good wrapped around my dick.”

“So big.” Carli moans as I speed up my thrusts.

“Tell me how it feels.” I say as I squeeze Carli’s breast with one hand.

“So good Daddy.” Carli moans as I start playing with her clit while plowing her asshole.

“Where’s your underwear?” I ask then Carli grabs it off the bed. “Put it in your mouth so nobody can hear you.

“Yes Daddy.” Carli says and does as told.

I lean Carli back down onto her hands and knees then I grab her hips and rapidly thrust in and out other tight little hole.

“Fuck.” I say through gritted teeth.

“Daddy…Daddy please.” Carli whimpers.

“Come Carli.” I say. “Come just from taking my dick in your ass.

A second later I feel Carli squirt on my legs which cause me to explode in her ass.

“Fuck.” I say and fall on top of my wife. “Where did that come from Carli?”

“Thought you needed to let off some steam.” Carli says as I spoon her.

“Well thank you.” I say then go to pull out of Carli’s ass.

“No.” Carli says and grabs me so I stay buried in her ass. “Leave it in there. I wanna feel it as I go to sleep.”

“Alright beautiful.” I say then kiss my wife’s neck and wrap an arm around her. “I love you Carli.”

“Love Chu too Lexy.” Carli sleepily mumbles.

I can’t wait to have a baby with this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you wanna see


	9. Chapter 9

**Lexy’s POV**

“Don’t think too hard Kelley.” I say. “You won’t have many brain cells left.”

“Oh fuck off.” Kelley says and throws a pillow at me.

Tomorrows our game against Chile and the team is in the chill room watching the Canada v New Zealand game

“What are you think so hard about?” Ash asks.

“I still can’t wrap my head around the fact Moe and Lexy had sex.” Kelley says which sends me into a flashback of the day in question.

_*Flashback*_

_“I can’t believe we won.” Moe says as we dance in some random club in Tokyo._

_“Of course we won.” I say and rest my hand on my girlfriends ass. “We have the best midfielder in the world on our team.”_

_“Julie is pretty great.” Moe says._

_“Not Julie you silly girl.” I say then peck Moe’s nose. “I mean you.”_

_“Oh.” Moe says and blushes then I lean down and ghost my lips over her ear._

_“Do you wanna get out of here and have a little celebration of our own.” I whisper._

_“What do you mean Lexy?” Moe innocently asks as she grips my package over my jeans._

_“Fuck.” I moan._

_“Does Lexy wanna put this dick in me?”_

_“Is that what you want babygirl?” I ask then squeeze Moe’s ass. “Do you want me to be balls deep in your pretty little pussy?”_

_“Yes Lexy.” Moe moans as I remove my hands_

_“Let’s get out of her babygirl.”_

_Moe nods and intertwines our hands then we walk back to our hotel and once in the hotel we get in the elevator and select our floor. Once the elevator doors shut I spin Moe into me and smash my lips onto hers. Moe and I fight for dominance, but I squeeze her ass which causes her to moan into the kiss so I slip my tongue into her mouth and explore every inch of it until the elevator stops._

_“Jump.” I request and tap her thighs._

_Moe jumps and wraps her legs around me then she attacks my neck with her mouth. Once the doors open I walk us out of the elevator and down the hall to our room where I grab the keycard from my back pocket, open the door, enter the room, close and lock the door, then I set Moe down. The two of us then swiftly disrobe and once we’re both nude, Moe pushes me onto the bed then she takes my dick in her mouth._

_“Fuck.” I moan and throw my head back._

_Moe goes to town on my dick which causes me to be a moaning mess_

_“Baby…Baby…Moe I’m…” I moan, but I get cut off by Moe humming on my dick._

_This causes me to explode in her mouth._

_Moe milks me dry then she removes my dick from her mouth and swallows my cum._

_“Damn.” I say then I pull Moe onto the bed._

_I then pull Moe up so her pussy is right above my mouth then I pull her down and go to town._

_“Fuck.” Moe moans and grips onto my breast_

_While I eat my girlfriend out I reach up and grab onto her breasts then I start roughly massaging them._

_“Lexy.” Moe moans_

_I continue tasting my girlfriend until she floods my face with her juices which I lap up._

_I move Moe off my face and lay her on her back then I flip over and hover over my girl._

_“Can I make you feel good princess?” I ask as I run my dick through her folds._

_“Please.” Moe begs._

_“Where do you want it baby?” I ask._

_“Lexy please.” Moe begs so I put my head in her neck._

_“Tell me where you want it and I’ll give it to you.” I mumble against Moe’s skin._

_“My…My…”_

_“Come on baby girl.” I say as I tease Moe’s entrance. “Let me make you feel good.”_

_“I want it in my pussy.” Moe says._

_“Good girl.” I say then slowly enter my girlfriend._

_“Oh my god.” Moe moans._

_“Tell me when.”_

_“You can move.” Moe says._

_I kiss Moe’s sweet spot then I start slowly thrusting in and out of her pussy._

_“Fuck your tight.” I groan then lightly bite Moe’s sweet spot._

_“Faster Lexy…Harder.”_

_“Tell me how it feels princess.” I say while speeding up my thrusts. “Tell me how your pussy feels.”_

_“So good Lexy” Moe moans. “Your dick’s stretching me so good.”_

_I remove my head from Moe’s neck and stare down at my girl._

_“Can I take over beautiful?” I ask._

_“Please.” Moe says_

_I immediately speed up my thrusts and bottom out in Moe’s pussy with every pump._

_“Take that dick baby.” I grunt as Moe marks my back with her finger nails while I ram her pussy. “Take it like the good girl you are_

_“Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes.” Moe squeaks after each thrust._

_I continue to pound my girlfriend’s pussy while listening to the sounds of the room._

_My balls slapping against Moe’s ass, the creaking of the bed frame, and Moe’s sweet sweet moan._

_“Lexy…Baby…” Moe moans._

_“What do you need princess?” I ask and continue to bottom out in Moe’s pussy._

_“Please let me cum.” Moe begs._

_“Come for me baby.” I say. “Let me here you.”_

_Moe opens her mouth to make some noise, but nothing comes out of her mouth as she cums on my dick._

_“Damn Baby.” I say and continue to fuck my girl._

_“Have you came?” Moe asks._

_“I’m close.” I admit then I feel Moe’s tight pussy clamp down on my dick which causes me to paint her walls white. “Damn that pussy’s amazing.”_

_I slow down my thrusts and help us both ride out our highs then I flip us over so Moe’s on top. I then wrap my arms around my girl and bring her down to me so I can whisper to her._

_“Can you do something for me princess?” I whisper._

_“Yes Lexy.” Moe moans as I squeeze her ass._

_“Can you ride my dick while I watch those beautiful breasts bounce up and down?”_

_“Yes Lexy.” Moe says so I release my arms from around my girlfriend._

_Moe leans up and starts slowly riding me while I use one hand to rub her clit._

_“You’re so beautiful baby.” I say with a smile._

_“Have you seen your self?” Moe questions._

_“No but I have seen these beautiful breasts.” I say then lightly smack Moe’s breasts._

_“Harder.” Moe moans._

_I smirk then smack Moe’s breasts harder._

_“Is that all you got?” Moe asks as she bounces up and down._

_“Lean down and see.” I say_

_Moe leans down and once her breasts are above my face I bite down onto her right breast._

_“Fuck Baby.” Moe moans and cups my head as I mark her breast._

_“Keep riding me.” I say then switch breasts._

_Moe continues bouncing up and down on my dick while I bite and mark her breasts._

_While Moe rides me I reach around and stick two fingers in her ass._

_“Lexy.” Moe gasps. “Don’t you fucking stop.”_

_“Cum for me baby.”I say and look at my girl. “I wanna feel you coat my dick.”_

_Moe smashes her lips onto mine and she vigorously bounces up on my dick._

_A few minutes later Moe moans into the kiss as I dump my load into her pussy while she coats my dick with her cum. Moe and I ride out our highs before I pull out of her pussy then Moe cuddles with me._

_“That’s it?” Moe pouts as I move my hand to her peach._

_“Oh no Princess.” I whisper while rubbing Moe’s pussy. “I’m gonna be fucking this Georgia peach all night long.”_

_*End of Flashback*_

“You act like you and Emily don’t celebrate wins.” Moe says.

“I’m confused.” Lindsey says

“Moe and I were dating at the time.” I say.

“WHAT.” The whole team, except Carli, Crystal, and Julie, shout.

“You dated Moe?” Kelley asks.

“I mean I just told you I did.” I say.

“How long did you date?” Alex asks

“From 2010 to 2014.” Moe says.

“Why did you two start dating and why did you break up?”

“We met at a u17 camp and became best friends quickly.” Moe says and looks at me.

“Both of us developed feelings and we told each other at one camp and started dating.” I say. “We broke up because we figured out we worked better as best friends.”

“How’d you figure that out?” Allie asks.

“We had a fight and both of us needed to vent to our best friend, but we were each others best friend. We talked it out and decided to break up and we've remained best friends”

“So when did you two have sex?” Emily asks

“When do you and Kelley have sex?” I ask.

“Let’s not go there.” Ash says.

“How big is she Moe?” Allie asks.

“Let’s not go there either.” Christen says.

“Why do you wanna know so bad?” Moe asks.

“I’m just curious.” Allie says.

“Let’s just focus on the game.” Becky says as I rest my head against my wife’s shoulder.

“I love you.” I whisper.

“I love you too Lexy.” Carli says with a smile, but it quickly fades. “But I better be the only one who knows just how big you are."

“Y-y-yes ma’am.” I stutter.

“Good.” Carli says then looks back at the game.

I love my wife’s possessive.

Hell.

I love every side of Carli.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow morning.” I whisper then I see Carli swallow. “I’m gonna make that cunt feel so good then I’m gonna watch you boss it in the game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What else would you like to see?
> 
> Sorry this took so long.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lexy’s POV**

“Lexy I’m close.” Carli moans as I furiously pump my fingers in and out of her cunt.

“Look at yourself.” I whisper into her ear. “Look at yourself in the mirror as you cum.”

Carli’s eyes shoot open and she stares at her reflection in the mirror as I look directly at her in the mirror while fingering her precious cunt.

A few minutes later Carli floods my hand with her juices and weirdly she doesn’t make a sound.

“Woah.” I say and look at my wife.

“I don’t know what happened there.” Carli says as I slow down my pumps. “I thought I’d make a noise, but no sound came out.”

“Are you okay?” I ask as I remove my fingers from Carli’s cunt.

“Never better.” Carli says with a smile as I lift my fingers to her mouth.

“Taste yourself.” I say and Carli immediately takes my fingers in her mouth. “Now you see why I love tasting you.”

Carli slides off my lap and knees on the floor then I stand up and let her take my dick in her mouth.

“Hands behind your back princess.” I command.

Carli immediately puts her hands behind her back and looks up at me.

“Good little slut.” I say and stroke Carli’s face as she sucks my dick. “You’re such a good little slut.”

I let Carli do most of the work then as I feel a familiar feeling in my stomach I take a fistful of Carli’s hair which causes her to immediately stop her movements. I then start roughly fucking her face.

“Fuck you should see how sexy you look.” I say as I ram Carli’s mouth my mouth.

I continue using Carli’s mouth until I feel my balls tighten so I slide all the way into my wife’s mouth then I dump my cum down her throat. Once I’ve dumped all my cum into Carli’s mouth I pull out leaving her gasping for air.

“I got you.” I say and pick my wife up.

I then sit on the bed and place Carli on my lap and let her catch her breath.

“You did so good baby.” I coo as I stroke Carli’s face. “So so good.”

“Thank you.” Carli breathlessly says.

“Who’s my good girl?” I ask.

“Me.” Carli says with a smile. “I’m your good girl.”

“Right you are.” I say then kiss my girl. “I love you Carli.”

“I love you Lexy.” Carli says then she grabs my phone.

Carli unlocks my phone, goes on Spotify, and presses shuffle on our slow dance playlist.

“May I have this dance?” I ask.

“Yes you may.” Carli says and gets off my lap.

I get off the bed then wrap my arms around Carli’s waist as she wraps her arms around my neck. My wife then rests her head on my chest as we sway back and forth.

“I can’t wait to stare at you today.” I say.

“Maybe I’ll get a hat trick.” Carli mumbles.

“I wouldn’t put it past you.” I admit. “You’re a Mitchell and Mitchell’s kick ass.”

“Kiss ass.” Carli says and smiles at me as the song ends. “I’m gonna go on my run.”

“Okay baby.” I say then softly kiss my wife. “Stay safe.”

“Always.” Carli says and gets dressed.

I grab a sports bra and my compression shorts then I go shower. Once I’m clean and sweet smelling I put on my sports bra and compression shorts then I leave the bathroom and rest on the bed.

Carli comes back an hour later from her run and comes over to me and softly kisses me then she goes and showers. Eventually my babygirl comes out of the bathroom and she and I put on our tracksuits then we grab our bags and head down to the team meeting room. Once in the team meeting room we wait for awhile with the team then we get on the bus when it pulls up. After we get on the bus Carli and I sit in our normal spot and as we leave the hotel Carli intertwines our hands as we listen to our own music.

Minutes later we arrive at the stadium so everyone gets off the bus and heads into the locker room. When we get into the locker room I sit in my locker which is in between Crystal’s and AD’s. I then grab my warm up clothes then head to a stall and change out of my track suit and into my warm up shirt and game shorts. Once I’m clothed I go back to my locker and put on my socks and my signature red boots then I wait for my wife to come over to me.

Eventually Carli comes over and sits sideways across my lap then I hand her the pre-wrap and red athletic tape. Carli puts the pre-wrap and red athletic tape in her lap then she grabs my wrists and kisses my self-harm scars. My wife wraps my wrists with the pre-wrap then she wraps my wrists with the red athletic tape then she kisses my head before she returns to her locker.

A couple minutes later the rest of the subs and I head out to warm-up the keepers while the starters do their own warm ups.

A while later we head to the locker room and change out of our warm up tops and into our white jerseys and warm up jackets. We listen for a few minutes to the speeches then the subs and I head to the bench. Seconds later the

What seems like seconds later the score is 3-0 and my wife has two goals.

“You should see the smile on your face.” Tobin teases.

“My wife’s a boss.” I say.

“Yes she is.” Pinoe says.

The game continues to fly by and the next time I’m aware of what’s going on my wife is lining up a penalty.

“Come on baby.” I mumble as I stand on the touchline

The whistle blows and Carli runs up and takes the penalty.

“Fuck.” I mumble when Carli misses.

Well it looks like Carli is being punished tonight.

Everyone knows Carli is a perfectionist and because of this she hates messing up so if she misses a penalty of a sitter then she wants me to punish her. I don’t really like it, but if it’s what she wants then I’ll do it.

The rest of the game goes by quickly and once it’s over I shake hands with everyone then head to the locker room. Once in the locker room I grab something from a secret pocket in my bag then I wait for Carli to get into the room. Eventually my wife gets in the locker room so I approach her and hug her.

“Shower then grab your street clothes and let’s go to the bathroom.” I whisper then kiss Carli’s head.

Carli nods and heads of to the shower so I wait in her locker. Once Carli is out of the shower she grabs her clothes then we head into the bathroom and I lead my wife into the handicap stall then I lock the door.

“Face the wall” I whisper and Carli nods then puts her hands on the wall.

I strip Carli out of her shorts and nike pros then I grab my special surprise for Carli.

“Spread.” I whisper and tap Carli’s ass.

Carli reaches back and spreads her ass so I wet the special surprise with my mouth then tease Carli’s ass with it.

“Take a deep breath in.” I request and Carli does. “And breathe out.”

As Carli exhales I push the 5 inch butt plug into her ass until it’s fully in.

Carli has a personalized Butt plug with an inscription on it that says property of Lexy. The inscription was her idea.

“Feel good?” I ask.

“Yes Mistress.” Carli whispers as I grab her street clothes.

“Good.” I say as I slip Carli’s thong onto her.

I continue dressing my wife then I pull her into a hug.

“I’m so proud of you.” I whisper then kiss Carli’s head.

“I missed a penalty.” Carli mumbles.

“We’ll handle that tonight, but I’m still so so proud of you baby.”

“Thanks.”

“Leave that.” I whisper and tap the butt plug. “In until I say so.”

“Yes Mistress.” Carli immediately whispers.

“Good girl.” I whisper then cup Carli’s face. “Now gimme kiss.”

Carli smiles at then she pulls me down and softly kisses me.

The two of us return to the locker room and grab our stuff then we head to the bus. The bus takes us back to the hotel where we eat dinner then we’re dismissed to our rooms for the night. Once in our room I take the first shower then I put on a bra and boxers while Carli showers

Once Carli is out of the bathroom I sit on the unused bed as she puts on clothes so I wait till she finishes to start her punishment.

“Come here princess.” I say and point to the spot in-between my legs.

Carli walks over and stand in-between my legs.

“You remember the rules and your safe word?” I question as I pull down Carli’s sweats and thong.

“Yes Mistress.” Carli says. “I am to stay quiet and my safe word is Cucumber.”

“Good girl.” I say then pat my lap. “Lay down. Ass up.”

“Yes Mistress.” Carli says then she lays on my lap with her ass in perfect spanking position.

“Let’s see.” I say and rake my finger nails over Carli’s ass “You missed the penalty in the 81st minute so I’m thinking you get 18 swats…Do you agree?”

“Whatever you think Mistress.” Carli whimpers.

“Aww.” I tease. “Does my little slut want to be spanked?”

“Please Mistress.” Carli begs so I raise my hand.

“Fine.” I say then bring my hand down flush against her ass causing Carli to moan into the bed.

I continue spanking my wife and by the time I reach 18 she’s a moaning mess.

“Do you want me to help you out of your clothes.” I ask.

“Please Mistress.” Carli says and turns over so her ass is against my legs.

My wife then leans up so I take off her shirt and bra and throw it somewhere in the room. Carli and I then move so were both on the bed and laying side by side.

“You remember our rules for this part?” I question and Carli nods.

“Only talk when I tell you I’m about to cum.” Carli says as I rub my fingers through her folds.

“Good girl.” I say then enter three fingers into my girl’s cunt.

I finger fuck the daylights out of my girl while marking her body.

“Mistress…Misstress i’m gonna cum.” Carli moans.

“No your not.” I say and remove my finger’s from Carli’s cunt causing Carli to whine.

I continue this process 9 more times and on the last time I decided to let my girl cum.

“Who do you belong to?” I ask while ramming my fingers in and out of my girls cunt.

“You Mistress.” Carli moans.

“Mine.” I growl then bite down hard on Carli’s breast.

The moment I bite down on Carli’s breast she floods my hand with her juices.

I help Carli ride out her high then I remove my hand from her cunt, taste the juices, then stroke Carli’s face.

“Can I nut on you?” I ask.

“Please do Mistress.” Carli says so I straddle my girl and start stroking my dick.

“Make me cum with just your voice.” I say.

“Come on Mistress.” Carli says in her sexiest voice. “Cum on me with that big dick and claim me. Make the whole world know who my Mistress is.”

“Fuck.” I moan as I coat Carli’s stomach with my cum.

After I finish cumming on my wife Carli scoops my cum off her abs and puts in her mouth

“Stay here princess.” I say and get off my wife.

“Yes Mistress.” Carli says.

I walk to the bathroom and grab Carli’s favorite lotion, a damp rag and a towel then I return to Carli.

“Lay on her baby.” I say after putting the towel on the bed. “Ass up.”

“Okay baby.” Carli says and rolls onto the towel.

“Spread your cheeks for me baby.” I request then Carli does. “I’ll try to make this quick.”

I slowly take the butt plug out of Carli’s ass then lay it on a tissue. I then softly wipe Carli’s ass with the damp rag and try not to hurt her.

“You’re so beautiful baby.” I softly say as I wave my hand above Carli’s ass to dry it. “So so beautiful.”

“Thank you baby.” Carli says as she looks at me.

Once Carli’s ass is dry I grab the lotion then rub it into her voluptuous ass.

“Your ass is incredible.” I say.

“So’s your dick.” Carli says.

“Oh behave.” I say with a smile. “Flip over for me darling.”

Carli nods then flips over so her breasts are in full view.

I massage some lotion into Carli’s breast then I put everything away as Carli gets into bed. Once everything is up I turn off all the lights then get in bed and wrap my girl in my arms.

“You did so so good baby.” I coo. “You took your punishment so so good.”

“Thank you Mistress.” Carli says and smiles into my chest.

“I love you so so much and I’m so proud of you.” I whisper and tighten my grip on my girl.

“I love you too baby.” Carli says and kisses my heart. “Can we sleep?”

“Of course baby.” I say then kiss Carli’s head. “Let’s get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you want to see another truth or dare night? If so what truth’s would you want asked and what dares would you want asked?


	11. Chapter 11

**Lexy’s POV**

“Hey what’s up with Carli?” Moe asks as we walk to the bus after the Sweden game.

I played okay, but not as good as I’d like to have played.

“I don’t know.” I admit. “But I already told her we are chatting tonight.”

“Good luck with that.” Moe says as we get on the bus

Moe goes and sits with Alyssa, who she’s gotten really close to lately, while I go sit next to Carli. Once I’m sat next to my wife I turn towards her and kiss her head.

“I love you Babygirl.” I mumble into Carli’s hair.

“I love you.” Carli whispers then she leans her head on my shoulder.

“Everything okay?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it here.” Carli says. “I’ll talk later…just not here.”

“Okay baby.” I say and rest my hand in-between my wife’s thigh’s.

The two of us sit in silence the whole way back to the hotel then, once at the hotel, we grab our stuff and head to the meeting room to eat and do recovery.

“Alright ladies.” Jill says after we finish. “You guys are free for the night and we’ll see you in the morning.”

Carli and I quickly leave the room and head up to our bedroom to talk.

One in our room I lock the door then watch as Carli sit on the unused bed in our room.

“Baby what’s wrong?” I ask as I sit on the opposite bed.

“Do you think I’m pretty?” Carli whispers.

“No.” I say causing Cari’s head to snap up and her eyes look straight at me. “You are the most beautiful women in the entire universe and there is nobody else in the world I would want to be my wife.”

“Not even Christen, or Alex, or Julie, or Moe.” Carli asks.

“I only want you.“ I say, but I can tell Carli doesn’t believe me. “You don’t believe me do you?”

Carli shakes her head so I stand up then take off my sweats and boxers freeing my dick.

“Say the name of the woman you think I should be with.” I say then Carli looks at me weirdly. “Trust me Princess.”

“Christen Press…Alex Morgan…Julie Johnston…Morgan Brian.” Carli says.

“Now say your name.”

“Carli.”

“No your full name.”

“Carli Anne Mitchell.” Carli says and instantly my dick gets hard.

“See.” I say and gesture to my erect dick. “Just by saying your name I get hard.”

“Really?” Carli asks and smiles at me.

“Carli you have all the power over me.” I admit. “You are my wife, my submissive, my world, and the love of my life. I would do anything you ask me to do without question and I will love you until the end of time.”

“Even if I’m not as pretty as Moe?” Carli mumbles.

“Baby.” I say and sit next to my wife then pull her on my lap. “You are the most gorgeous women I know.”

“But my boobs aren’t as big as Julie’s.”

“These.” I say and cup my wife’s breasts. “Are the perfect breasts for me. Wanna know why?”

“Why?” Carli whispers.

“Because they are the perfect size to wrap around my dick and they are the perfect size for me to kiss, lick, nip, bite, tease, and grab. And one day they will be the source of nutrients for our baby.” I say. “Baby can I take your shirt off?”

Carli nods so I help her out of her shirt leaving her in just a sports bra and sweatpants.

“Can I remove your bra?”

Carli nods so I remove her sports bra and throw it somewhere then I cup both of her breasts.

“Look at how beautiful your breasts are Carli.” I say then Carli looks down at her breasts.

I then stare at my wife and keep my eyes on hers while I take one of her beautiful breasts in my mouth.

“Lexy.” Carli moans as I love on her breasts.

“So beautiful.” I whisper as I switch breasts then I give it the same attention as the other one.

“Baby?” Carli moans as she cups my hand.

“Can I make love to you Princess?” I whisper then tug on Carli’s nipple. “Can I show you just how much I love you?”

“Please.” Carli begs.

“Then I’m gonna need you to help me undress.”

Carli scrambles off my lap and within ten seconds we are both nude. Carli then squats down and takes my dick into her mouth.

“Holy fuck.” I say and grab a fistful of hair. “Suck that dick baby…Be my good girl and suck that dick.”

Carli gives it all she’s got and a couple minutes later I cum down her throat.

“Holy shit Carli.” I say as Carli gets on the unused bed and gets in Doggy position

I then move towards her pussy

“No.” Carli says stopping me. “You can eat me later. Right now I just want you to bury that big dick deep inside of me Daddy.”

“Well that may be the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.” I say then lay on top of my wife then I smack her ass. “Spread these luscious cheeks for me baby.”

Carli reach’s back and spreads her ass so I guide my dick into her glistening pussy then I lean down

“Good girl.” I whisper and bite her ear. “Tell Daddy how you want it princess.”

“Fuck me Daddy.” Carli says and looks back at me. “Blow my back out Daddy.”

“With pleasure.” I say then lean up and grip Carli’s hips. “Ready babygirl?”

“Do it Daddy.” Carli says. “Make me yours.”

“Gladly.” I say then start ramming my girls cunt.

I rapidly thrust in and out of my girls while listening to her moan

“Oh Daddy…Daddy you fill me so good…More Daddy…Harder Daddy…Yes Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…Oh Daddy it feels so good.” Carli moans.

“Throw that shit back baby.” I say and stop my thrusts. “Use your pretty little pussy to make me cum.”

“Yes Daddy.” Carli says and starts bouncing her pussy up and down on my dick.

“Fuck baby.” I moan. “Your pussy feels amazing.”

“Daddy I’m close.” Carli whimpers as that all too familiar feeling

“Cum baby.” I say as Carli puts her head on a pillow. “But let the whole world know who dicks you down.”

“LEXYYYYYY.” Carli moans into the pillow as her and I orgasm at the same time.

I help Carli ride out her high then I pull out of my wife’s pussy, get off the bed and go to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I grab a wash cloth and dampen it then I return to my wife and clean up her area.

“Are we going another round?” Carli sleepily asks.

“I would love to, but I think we’re both a little too tired so how about I just hold you as we got to sleep.” I say

“That sounds nice.” Carli says as I finish cleaning her up so I throw the damp rag somewhere in the room. “But I have one condition.”

“Whats that?” I say as I lift up my wife and put her under the covers on our bed.

“I want you to put your dick in my pussy so I can fall asleep feeling it.” Carli says as I get in next to her.

“Alright.” I say and pull my wife on top of me so she’s laying on me.

Carli then reaches down and guides my erect dick into her beautiful beautiful pussy.

“How’s that feel?” I ask.

“Perfect.” Carli says with a smile then she softly kisses me.

“So do you now realize how much I love you and how much I need you in my life?” I question.

“Mhmm.” Carli mumbles and lays her head on my left breast. “Love you

“I love you Carli.” I say and kiss Carli’s head. “And I’ll need you for the rest of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could ask Carli and Lexy something about their sexual relationship what would you ask?
> 
> Any of you have ideas for a Philadelphia NWSL team?(This will make soon later.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Lexy’s POV**

_Kelley: Tonight we are have team bonding and I’ve decided we’re playing truth or dare with a twist._

_Lindsey: Oh no._

_Julie: What’s the twist?_

_Kelley: Everybody has to bring AT LEAST one unused sex toy._

_Kelley: It can be whatever you like but it has to be unused._

_Kelley: You have until the end of the Norway v Australia game to get what you want_

_Ash: Where the fuck are we going to find unused sex toys?_

_Kelley: You’re a big girl Ash._

_Kelley: Figure it out yourself._

_Tobin: okay if you want to get an unused sex toy then meet me, Alex, and Christen in the lobby in ten minutes._

_Ash: You have a sex toy plug?_

_Tobin: Don’t judge me._

_Tobin: I lived in France without my girlfriends for a year so I needed some sort of stimulation._

_Tierna: That’s kinda hot_

_Kelley: DAMN T_

“What are we bringing down?” Carli asks as we sit on the bed.

“Well we have those handcuffs Kelley bought us and we have the butt plug we never use since it’s too small.”

“So what are we going to do before team bonding?” My wife asks.

“Football and cuddle?” I question.

“Naked?” Carli questions.

I smile at my wife then stand us both up and I slowly strip Carli out of her clothes.

“My wife’s so pretty.” I sing while I ogle her nude body.

“May I?” Carli asks and tugs on my shirt.

“Please baby girl.” I say with a smile.

Carli smiles at me then she removes my clothes

“You’re so beautiful Lexy.” Carli whispers and kisses in-between my breasts.

“Thank you baby.” I say then cup Carli’s face.

“Yes?” Carli asks with a smile.

“Gimme kiss.” I say.

Carli giggles as she wraps her arms around my neck then pulls me down to her height and softly kisses me.

“I love you Carli Anne Mitchell.” I whisper against my favorite pair of lips in the world.

“I love you Lexy Autumn Mitchell.” Carli says as I pick her up and lay her on the bed.

I join my wife on the bed and she instantly snuggles into me then we watch the Norway v Australia game.

“Damn.” I say when Ingrid Engen makes her final penalty

“I feel bad for Sam.”

“I bet she breaks her record for most goals in the NWSL.” I say as Carli and I’s phones buzz so we check them

_Kelley: Truth or Dare time bitches_

_Kelley: Meet in room 1232_

_Ash: You rented a suite_

_Kelley: Come to the room and find out_

“She’s so weird.” Carli mumbles as we get off the bed.

Once off the bed we get dressed then we head down to the room Kelley told us to go to and sure enough she rented a suite.

“Okay before we start let’s lay some ground rules.” Kelley says after everyone arrives, we’ve locked the door, and closed all the blinds. “Firstly no phones are to be out at all tonight unless they are used as a part of the game.”

“We know.” Pinoe says.

“And number two.” My wife says then she looks at Ash then she looks at Tobin and Christen. “Nobody gets butt hurt tonight. This is just for fun and doesn’t mean anything.”

“Got it.” Ash says.

“Understood.” Tobin says.

“And rule three, as always, if you don’t want to answer your truth or do your dare then either drink a shot or lose an article of clothing.”

“Got it.” Everyone says.

“Alright couples…lay your sex toys in the middle.” Pinoe says and everyone does

A lot of the girls bought strap on’s and vibrators.

“What’s that?” Mal asks and points to the butt plug.

“It’s a butt plug babe.” Lindsey says.

“Oh.”

“Who starts?” I ask.

“Lexy truth or dare?” Kelley asks.

I gotta stop asking that

“Dare.” I say.

“I dare you to choose the strap on that looks most like your dick and wear it for the next three turns.”

“Fuck’s sake.” I say then look at the array of dildo’s. “Are we talking hard or soft?”

“Hard.” Kelley says. “Like right before you and Carli have sex hard.”

“Maybe this one.” I say and pick up one of the bigger ones.

“Is that true Carli?” Alex asks

“No.” Carli says as I put the strap-on on. “Lexy’s at least an inch bigger and an inch wider.

“Holy shit.” Mal says.

“What?” I ask.

“Well I purchased that one.” Mal says with a blush. “And it’s 8 inches long and 4 inches in girth.”

“Damn.” Kelley says. “You ask now Lexy.”

“Christen truth or dare?” I ask.

“Truth.” Christen says.

“What’s your favorite porn to watch?”

“Either lesbian threesome porn or Lesbian strap-on porn.” Christen admits.

“That’s hot.” Kelley mumbles.

“Carli truth or dare?” Christen asks.

“Dare.” My wife says.

“I dare you to show us your oral skills using Lexy’s strap on.”

“Okay.” Carli says then she leans over and takes the fake dick in her mouth.

As my wife shows her best sloppy blowjob I can feel myself getting hard.

“This is so fucking weird.” I say as I pull Carli’s hair into a ponytail and hold onto it.

“What is?” Alex asks.

“I’m wearing a fake dick even though I have a real dick and my real dick is getting hard from watching my wife blow a fake dick.” I say. “And I’m really struggling not to pull my dick out and let Carli use that.”

“I’m done.” Carli says after removing the fake dick from her mouth.

“I am also done.” I say and take off the strap on. “I’m not wearing this anymore. Just ask me another question.”

“Lexy truth or dare?” Ash asks as I wipe the spit off my wife’s mouth.

“Truth.” I say.

“If you could have three celebrities join you and Carli in the bedroom then who would it be?”

“JLo, Demi Lovato, Miranda Kerr, and Gigi Hadid.”

“Why those four?” Kelley asks

“Because we’ve talked about this before and we’d love to fuck the daylights out of them.” I say and Carli nods.

“I’d fuck the shit out of them.” Carli says.

“Carli truth or dare?” Kelley asks.

“Dare.” My wife says.

“I dare you to let Lexy put this vibrator in you.” Kelley says and holds up said vibrator. “Then let her control it for the rest of the night.”

“Alrighty.” Carli says and grabs the vibrator

The two of us head into the bathroom and I put the vibrator in Carli then we return to the living room part of the suite

“Is it in?” Kelley questions.

I smirk at the red head then turn on the vibrator.

“Oh my god.” Carli says. “Yeah it’s fucking on.”

“Good.”

“Truth or dare Mal?” Carli asks

“Truth.” Mal says.

“What toy would you want to use with Lindsey?”

“………..Butt plug.” Mal says.

“We can try when we get home.” Lindsey says

“Julie truth or dare.” Mal asks.

“Dare.” Julie says.

“I dare you to play the rest of the game nude.”

“Damn.” Pinoe says as Julie shrugs.

We all watch as Julie sheds her clothes then she sits back down next to back.

“Damn.” Carli mumbles.

“Is the vibrator okay?” I whisper.

“You could always turn it up.” Carli says so I turn it up.

“Are you close?”

“I can feel it coming.” Carli admits.

“Cum whenever you need to beautiful.” I say then Peck Carli’s lips

“Lexy truth or dare?” Julie asks.

“Dare.” I say.

“I dare you to show us one of the photos in your wank-bank.”

“Okay.” I say and grab my phone then I scroll through my wank-bank until I find a picture.

“This one?” I ask and show Carli my phone.

“That’s fine.” Carli says.

“If any of you send this to yourself I will put my foot so far up your ass, the beads of sweat on my leg are gonna quench your thirst."

“Got it.” Kelley says and grab my phone. “Damn Carli.”

“Lemme see.” Julie says and grabs the phone. “Didn’t know you were a painter Lexy.”

The photo they are looking at is the one I took after I busted on Carli’s face before the Thailand game.

“I do my best.” I say with a smirk as the phone is passed along.

“Wait.” Alex says then she and Christen get real close to the screen. “That’s the floor of our hotel in Reims.”

“What?” I question as I get my phone back. “Carli and I aren’t allowed to have some alone time?”

“No you are.” Christen says. “We just usually hear you two having sex.”

“We didn’t have sex that night.” Carli says. “Holy shit we gotta get one of these.”

“Lexy truth or Dare?” Allie asks.

“Dare.” I say and turn up the vibrator

“I dare you to pull your dick out.”

“Well that’s not fucking happening.”

“Then you have to remove an article of clothing” Kelley says as I notice a wet spot on my wife’s sweatpants.

“Fine.” I say and remove my shirt leaving me in just a crop top to cover my boobs.

“You can take your sweat pants off if you want Carli.” Alex says and a couple girls nod.

Carli looks at me and I nod so she takes off her sweatpants leaving her in a very skimpy thong.

“Sexy.” Ali says.

“Your turn Lexy.” Kelley says. 

“Alyssa…truth or dare?” I question

“Truth.” The keeper says as she watches Moe use her finger to draw on the keepers leg.

“Do you have feelings for Moe?” I ask causing Moe to suddenly look up.

“Yes.” Alyssa easily says. “I do have feelings for Moe.”

“Okay then….hurt my Moe Moe and I break your hands.” I say.

“Mhmm.” Alyssa says quickly. “Got it.”

“Lexy.” Carli whispers and grips my knee. 

“What’s wrong baby?”

“Can I please cum Mistress?” Carli begs making my eyes widen.

“Yeah.” I whisper then I watch as Carli’s juice squirt through her lace thong.

“What the fuck?” Allie questions as everyone looks at Carli and I.

“What?” Carli asks so I lean down to whisper in her ear.

“You called me Mistress.” I whisper.

“Shit.” Carli mumbles.

“What’s going on?” Ali questions.

“Do you want them to know?” I whisper. “I can deal with it if you don’t want them to know.”

“They already know.” Carli mumbles. “We kinda have to tell them.”

“It’ll be okay.” I mumble then kiss Carli’s head.

I then look back at the team.

“Ask your questions.”

“Why did Carli call you mistress?” Tobin asks.

“Carli is my submissive and I’m her Domme or Mistress.” I say.

“So like the bondage porn thing?” Kelley questions.

“Well every domme and sub are different, but yes basically like that.

“Is this consensual?” Christen asks.

“Yes.” I say.

“100 percent.” Carli says. “I wouldn’t let her do the things she does to me if I didn’t enjoy it.”

“Thats really all you need to know.” I say. “But if you have questions then write them down and give them too us then we’ll answer them.”

“Baby I need to cum.” Carli whimpers.

“No.” I say and turn the speed of the vibrator up a notch.

“Please Mistress.” Carli begs as I look around the room.

Everyone is looking at us waiting to see what I’ll do and oddly Becky and Julie look more turned on than everyone else

“Beg.” I say and hand Carli the remote. “Go over to JJ and Becky, give them the remote, show your pussy to them, and beg them to let you cum.”

“Holy shit.” Christen mumbles.

“Yes Mistress.” Carli says.

Carli moves over to Becky and JJ and hands them the remote then she shows them her pussy.

“Please let me cum.” Carli begs. “Please Becky…Please Jules.”

Becky and Julie look at me and I nod.

“Cum sweetie.” Julie says.

“Cum for us Carli.” Becky says.

All of us watch as Carli’s juices squirt through her thong and they land on Julie and Becky.

“You taste pretty good.” Julie says as Carli sits down next to me.

“You did so so good my good girl.” I praise as Carli hands me the remote.

“Thank you mistress.” Carli says with a smile.

“Carli truth or truth.” Ali says as I turn the vibrator off, but leave it in Carli’s pussy.

“Uh truth?” Carli says as she catches her breathe.

“Do you like when Lexy does that?”

“Does what?” Carli questions.

“What she just did with you.” Ash says.

“I fucking love it.” Carli admits. “I wouldn’t let her do it if I didn’t.”

“Why do you like it?” JJ questions

Her and Becky seem the most interested.

“Somehow Lexy knows what I need and when I need it. She knows what buttons to push, she knows how far to go, and she just knows how to make me feel good.” Carli says then she intertwines our hands. “I know you all may not understand our sexual relationship, but you only need to know that Lexy would never lay a hand on me in a malicious way. Lexy would never put me in a place where I am not comfortable and she would never put me in a position that will harm me. My wife loves me more than anything in the world and I love her just the same.”

“If you don’t believe us.” I say. “Then Carli and I can show you a small excerpt of one of our playtimes.”

“Playtimes?” Alex questions.

“We have normal sex too.” Carli says. “But sometimes I just want to let go and let Lexy control me and my orgasms. Sometimes I want her to dominate me and sometimes I want her to use me.”

“Okay I gotta say this.” Tierna says. “That sounds hot as fuck.”

“Damn T.” Kelley says.

“I think that’s enough for tonight.” Christen says.

Everyone agrees so I put my shirt back on then Carli and I grab our stuff and walk back to our room. Once in our room I bring my wife into a hug.

“Are you okay?” I say into Carli’s hair.

“They’re we gonna find out anyway.” Carli says then she looks up at me. “I hope you know this won’t change our relationship.”

“You still wanna be my submissive?” I tentatively ask.

“Yes baby.” Carli says and shows me her wedding ring. “This means we are together through life and it also means you are my domme for life and I am your submissive.

“I love you.” I blurt out.

“I love you too Lexy.” Carli says and softly kisses me.

“You know that vibrator is still in you. I wander how we should get it out

“You know Julie and Becky seemed pretty interested.” Carli says with a smirk.

“On it.” I say then pull out my phone.

_Me: Carli and I would like to talk to you two._

_Becky: Okay we’ll be over in a minute._

A minute later there is a knock on the door so I open the door and let the two women into the room.

“What’s up?” Julie asks.

“Can I ask you something rather blunt?” I ask as Carli rubs her clit while on the unused bed.

“Sure.” Becky says.

“Are you two interested in Dominant submissive play?” I ask.

“Yes, actually.” Julie says.

“Do you wanna see a soft demonstration?”

“Sure.” Becky says so I go over to Carli then squat down next to her.

“Are you my good girl?” I question.

“Yes mistress.” Carli says and nods. “I’m your good girl.”

“Does my good girl want the vibrator out of her pussy?”

“Please.” Carli begs.

“Well if you ask one of them nicely then I’m sure they’ll help you out.” I say and motion to Becky and Julie.

“Please Becky.” Carli begs. “Please Jules.”

“Do you want to help her?” Becky questions and looks at her girlfriend.

“Yes.” Julie instantly says.

“Be my good girl and go remove the vibrator from Carli’s pussy, but only after you’ve made her cum one last time.”

“Yes Mistress.” Julie says and approaches Carli.

The blonde then dives in-between Carli’s legs and eats her for all she worth.

“FUCK.” Carl screams as she coats Julie’s face with her juices.

Julie then removes the vibrator from Carli’s pussy and sucks the juices off.

“I believe you to have done more than just discuss Dom/sub play.” I tease.

“We’re probably not as experienced as you two, but we’ve done some things.” Becky admits.

“Well if you two ever want to know more then you can ask us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could please vote on the questions in the next chapter that would be greatly appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lexy’s POV**

“Lexy I’m close.” Carli moans as I furiously pump my fingers in and out of her cunt.

“Look at yourself.” I whisper into her ear. “Look at yourself in the mirror as you cum.”

Carli’s eyes shoot open and she stares at her reflection in the mirror as I look directly at her in the mirror while fingering her precious cunt.

A few minutes later Carli floods my hand with her juices and weirdly she doesn’t make a sound.

“Woah.” I say and look at my wife.

“I don’t know what happened there.” Carli says as I slow down my pumps. “I thought I’d make a noise, but no sound came out.”

“Are you okay?” I ask as I remove my fingers from Carli’s cunt.

“Never better.” Carli says with a smile as I lift my fingers to her mouth.

“Taste yourself.” I say and Carli immediately takes my fingers in her mouth. “Now you see why I love tasting you.”

Carli slides off my lap and knees on the floor then I stand up and let her take my dick in her mouth.

“Hands behind your back princess.” I command.

Carli immediately puts her hands behind her back and looks up at me.

“Good little slut.” I say and stroke Carli’s face as she sucks my dick. “You’re such a good little slut.”

I let Carli do most of the work then as I feel a familiar feeling in my stomach I take a fistful of Carli’s hair which causes her to immediately stop her movements. I then start roughly fucking her face.

“You should see how beautiful you look.” I say as I ram Carli’s mouth my mouth.

I continue using Carli’s mouth until I feel my balls tighten so I slide all the way into my wife’s mouth then I dump my cum down her throat. Once I’ve dumped all my cum into Carli’s mouth I pull out leaving her gasping for air.

“I got you.” I say and pick my wife up.

I then sit on the bed and place Carli on my lap and let her catch her breath.

“You did so good baby.” I coo as I stroke Carli’s face. “So so good.”

“Thank you.” Carli breathlessly says.

“Who’s my good girl?” I ask.

“Me.” Carli says with a smile. “I’m your good girl.”

“Right you are.” I say then kiss my girl. “I love you Carli.”

“I love you Lexy.” Carli says then she grabs my phone.

Carli unlocks my phone, goes on Spotify, and presses shuffle on our slow dance playlist.

“May I have this dance?” I ask.

“Yes you may.” Carli says and gets off my lap.

I get off the bed then wrap my arms around Carli’s waist as she wraps her arms around my neck. My wife then rests her head on my chest as we sway back and forth for a couple minutes.

“You’re so pretty.”

“Kiss ass.” Carli says and smiles at me as the song ends. “I’m gonna go on my run.”

“Okay baby.” I say then softly kiss my wife. “Stay safe.”

“Always.” Carli says and gets dressed.

I grab a sports bra and my compression shorts then I go shower. Once I’m clean and sweet smelling I put on my sports bra and compression shorts then I leave the bathroom and rest on the bed.

Carli comes back an hour later from her run and comes over to me and softly kisses me then she goes and showers. Eventually my babygirl comes out of the bathroom and she and I put on our tracksuits then we grab our bags and head down to the team meeting room. Once in the team meeting room we wait for awhile with the team then we get on the bus when it pulls up. After we get on the bus Carli and I sit in our normal spot and as we leave the hotel Carli intertwines our hands as we listen to our own music.

Minutes later we arrive at the stadium so everyone gets off the bus and heads into the locker room. When we get into the locker room I sit in my locker which is in between Crystal’s and AD’s. I then grab my warm up clothes then head to a stall and change out of my track suit and into my warm up shirt and game shorts. Once I’m clothed I go back to my locker and put on my socks and my signature red boots then I wait for my wife to come over to me.

Eventually Carli comes over and sits sideways across my lap then I hand her the pre-wrap and red athletic tape. Carli puts the pre-wrap and red athletic tape in her lap then she grabs my wrists and kisses my self-harm scars. My wife wraps my wrists with the pre-wrap then she wraps my wrists with the red athletic tape then she kisses my head before she returns to her locker.

“Hey Lexy.” Moe says and she sits on my lap.

“Hi.” I mumble and look away from the midfielder.

“Lexy look at me please.” Moe says as I notice all noise in the room stop.

“Fine.” I mumble then look at Moe. “What?”

“Did we do something wrong?” Moe asks then I shake my head no. “Then why haven’t you talked to any of us since Truth or dare night.”

“You guys think I’m weird.” I mumble.

“For what? For your sexual relationship with Carli?” Moe rehotorically asks, but I still nod. “Lexy it’s something you and your wife enjoy and you both consent to it so who are we to judge? Was it a bit shocking when we first found out? Of course it was, but you’re still the same Lexy Mitchell. No matter what you’re always going to be our Lexy Mitchell who loves to sing and play piano and you’ll always be our Lexy Mitchell who is completely and utterly whipped by Carli.”

“Not completely.” I say with a small smile.

“Trust us.” Christen says. “You are completely whipped.”

“So are you.” I mumble.

“And I’ll happily admit that.” Christen says as everyone chuckles.

“But seriously Lexy.” Moe says. “We’re always going to love you and nothing could ever change that.”

“Okay.” I mumble.

A couple minutes later the rest of the starters and I head out to warm-up while the subs do their own warm ups.

A while later we head to the locker room and change out of our warm up tops and into our white jerseys then we head to the tunnel. The starters and I wait a few seconds then we head out for the anthems. After the anthems are over I get to my position and wait a few seconds then the whistle blows and the game kicks off.

The game flies by and I’m not really cognizant of where I am or what’s going on until the end of the game which is odd for me.

In the 88th minute as I’m walking around midfield I get a splitting headache.

“Not now.” I mumble then look at the bench. “JILL.”

When I have Jill’s attention I motion for a sub and she nods and sends Lindsey to the fourth official. The fourth official tells the main official what's going on and she immediately stops the game. After my number goes up on the board I walk over to Lindsey and high five her then I start walking down the tunnel. When I get into the tunnel I head straight for the locker room and once I'm in the locker room I head to my locker, sit down in my locker, then I put a dark towel over my face to block the light.

Sometime later I hear a bunch of cleats clacking so I get up to change my clothes, but I almost collapse.

“Shit.” I mumble then try to grab something.

“Woah.” Julie says and holds me up. “I got you.”

Julie then lowers me down to sit in my locker.

“Do I need to get Carli?” Becky asks.

“Please, but don’t yell.” I say and keep my eyes shut.

“I got it.” Crystal says.

I hear the click clack of cleats walking a way then a minute later I hear two pairs of cleats walk back over.

“Baby what’s wrong?” Carli asks.

“Migraines.” I mumble

“Okay.” Carli says as I open my eyes. “Moe can you come here.”

“What’s up?” Moe says.

“I need you to help me change Lexy.” Carli says. “Her migraines are back.”

“Alright.” Moe says.

The two of them change me out of my kit and help me into my tracksuit then they sit me down in the locker room. The two of them return to the lockers to I assume change then they return to me and help me to the bus. Once on the bus Carli helps me into our row then she straddles me and starts rubbing my temples as we head back to the hotel.

“It hurts.” I mumble and rest my head on Carli’s shoulder.

“I know baby.” Carli says.

“Did we win?” I ask as I wrap my arms around my wife.

“Yeah baby.”

“How?”

“Pinoe scored two penalties, one of which you won.”

“Oh.” I say then an intense pain hits so I squeeze my wife. “Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow.”

“We’re almost there baby.” Carli says.

A couple minutes later the bus stops then Carli helps me off the bus and up to our room. Once in the room Carli strips me out of my clothes and helps me on the bed then she strips and join me on the bed. Once on the bed Carli rests against the headboard, spreads her legs then she pulls my head right by her core and starts rubbing my temples.

“I’m sorry.” I say and look up at my wife.

“For what baby?” Carli asks while continuing to rub my temples. 

“We should be out celebrating yet here we are in our room with you taking care of me.”

“It’s okay Baby.” Carli says. “I’d rather be in here with you then out there celebrating.”

“Can we get my head checked when we get back home?” I ask.

“Of course.”

“You know your boobs look amazing from this angle.” I say.

“Thanks Lexy.” Carli says with a smile.

“I can’t wait to watch you feed our baby.” I admit.

“I can’t wait to make a baby.” Carli says then she winks.

“If my head didn’t hurt I’d bend you over this bed and give you a baby.”

“Wait till the end of the season baby.” Carli says.

“You’re gonna retire?” I question.

“My last national team game will be during the November friendlies.” Carli says. “I’ve already told both Sky Blue and US Soccer

“Then we can make a baby?”

“We can make as many baby’s as you want.

“I’m gonna get you pregnant I’m gonna get you pregnant I’m gonna get you pregnant I’m gonna get you pregnant I’m gonna get you pregnant.” I sing.

“You know I think JJ and Becky might wanna talk to us more about our Dom/sub relationship.” Carli says.

“I’m okay with that…Why do you think Allie wants to see my dick so bad?” I say.

“I have no clue, but if she doesn’t stop asking then we’re gonna have a problem.” Carli says then she looks down at me. “Or we could have a little fun.”

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“We could fuck her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you want to see Lexy and Carli fuck Allie?  
> Also if you haven’t please vote on the questions in the next chapter


	14. Chapter 14

**Lexy’s POV**

“Fuck’s sake.” I groan as I sit down on the bench.

Tonight’s our game against France and I just got subbed off in the 63rd minute for Lindsey since I’m playing like shit.

“That couldn’t have gone any worse.”

“It’s okay.” Carli says and squeezes my leg.

Two seconds later Pinoe scores and all of us celebrate then we return to the bench.

“Oh.” I say then I put my hand over my mouth so I can whisper to my wife. “Ashley set up an appointment for when we get back.”

“Good.” Carli says.

Carli is then called to warm up so she does then she enters the match and I focus on my wife. I mostly focus on her immaculate butt which I’m gonna enjoy fucking tonight.

When the final whistle blows I get off the bench and shake hands with the French players then we do our team huddle. After the team huddle I head into the locker room and quickly shower then I change into my street clothes.

“You know you don’t have to hide yourself.” Allie says as I finish changing.

“All you wanna do is she her naked.” Moe says. “Just shut the fuck up and get changed.”

Once we can leave I grab my things then head to the bus and sit down in Carli and I’s row. My wife gets on the bus a few minutes later and sits next to me then she rests her head on my shoulder.

“So when’s your appointment?” Carli asks as we head back to the hotel.

“The fifteenth.” I say.

“Alrighty.” Carli says then she tilts her head to whisper in my ear. “When we beat England you and I are fucking Allie.”

“Have you told her that?” I question.

“No…but I know what to do.” Carli says as I put a jacket over her lap.

I then reach under the jacket and rub Carli’s pussy through her sweats.

“You’ve got such a pretty pussy baby.” I whisper into Carli’s ear. “I’m gonna enjoy putting a baby in you.”

“Better do more than just put one baby in me.” Carli says as we pull up to the hotel.

“Two?” I question.

“At least.” My sexy wife says then she grabs her bag. “Let’s go practice.”

“Ooh yes please.” I say then grab my stuff and follow my wife like a puppy.

“Whipped.” Moe says as I walk by her.

“True.” I say and keep following my favorite player ever.

I follow Carli up to our room then I take my wife’s bag and put it away while my babygirl showers. After I put our stuff up I head to the bathroom and pull open the curtain.

“Spin around.” I say and Carli does.

I then reach into the shower and clean Carli’s asshole.

“Why are you doing that?” Carli asks.

“We’re gonna have some fun tonight right?” I question and Carli nods. “And If it’s okay with you I would love to make love to your ass.”

“Please do.” Carli says as I finish cleaning her hole.

“I’m gonna go get some ice.” I say.

“Why?” Carli asks and turns around.

“Trust me.” I say and peck Carli’s lips.

I then grab the ice bucket and walk down the hall to the ice machine and get a bucket of ice then I return to Carli and I’s room. Once back in the room I put the ice bucket up and lock the door before I strip nude and walk towards the bathroom.

I stand in the doorway and watch as Carli brushes her teeth while nude then once my wife’s mouth is clean I walk over, stand behind her, and wrap my arms around her

“You’re so beautiful.” I say as I rub my hands all over her body. “You make me wanna do very naughty things to you.”

“Like what?” Carli moans as I press my dick into her cheeks.

“Wanna try something new?” I ask.

“Sure.” Carli says.

I smirk at my wife through the mirror before I drop down, spread her ass cheeks, then I slide my tongue into her puckered hole.

“Holy shit.” Carli moans as I fuck her ass with my tongue.

Carli reaches back and presses my head deeper in her ass so I reach around and enter two fingers into my girl’s pussy then I finger fuck her while rubbing her clit.

“Lexy I’m close.”

“Cum for me beautiful.” I say. “Cum for your wife.”

I return to eating my girls ass and a minute later Carli’s juice splatter on the floor. Once Carli is done orgasming I help her ride out the rest of her high then I pull my fingers out of her pussy.

“Damn.” I say. “I gotta eat your ass more often”

“Fucking please.” Carli says as I stand up.

Before a couple of minutes ago I had never ate ass before.

“Come on baby.” I say and lead Carli into the bedroom. “Lay on the unused bed spread eagle.”

Carli gets on the bed and spreads her limbs so I grab one of our blindfolds then I squat by Carli’s head.

“Do you trust me?” I ask as I run my fingers through Carli’s hair.

“You know I do.” Carli says with a smile.

“May I put this blindfold on you?” I ask

“Of course.”

“Night night princess.” I say and wrap the blind fold around Carli’s eyes.

Once the blindfold is securely around Carli’s eyes I get up and grab the bucket of ice then return to the bed.

“Do you remember our safe word?” I question as I sit in between Carli’s legs.

“Cucumber Mistress.” Carli says as I grab an ice cube.

“Good girl.” I say as I spread Carli’s lower lips.

“Thank you Mistress.” Carli says as I put the ice cube in her pussy. “Holy shit.”

“Cold baby?” I ask as I put another one in my wife’s pussy.

“So Cold.” Carli says. “But it feels really good.”

“Good.” I say and rub Carli’s folds. “You’re pussy’s so beautiful babygirl……and oh so wet…”

“Mistress.” Carli whimpers.

“What do you need baby girl?” I question.

“Fucking anything.” Carli begs so I grab another ice cube.

“Even this?” I question and put the ice cube in her pussy.

“Yes.” Carli moans.

I put two more ice cubes in Carli then I get off the bed and put the ice bucket away.

“Lexy?” Carli questions as I walk next to her. “Lexy where’d you go?”

“I’m here baby.” I say and squeeze Carli’s firm breasts. “Can you lean up for me Baby?”

“Yes Mistress.” Carli says and leans up so I get on the bed behind her

I then move Carli’s hair to one side of her head so I have access to her neck.

“You’re so beautiful baby.” I whisper then kiss Carli’s sweet spot while I manhandle Carli’s beautiful breasts. “You’re breast are perfect babygirl.”

“Can I take off the blindfold?” Carli asks.

“Can you keep it on for a few more minutes beautiful?” I question. “I promise it’ll be worth your while if you trust me.”

“Okay.” Carli says. “I trust you.’

“Thank you baby.” I say as I snake one hand down to Carli’s holy grail. “I’ll tell you when to take it off.”

I push two fingers into Carli’s pretty pussy then I slowly start pumping in and out of her while I wrap my other arm around my wife and pull her closer to me

“You’re such a good girl.” I whisper then bite down on Carli’s sweet spot. “I love you so so much my good girl.”

“I love you Mistress.” Carli moans.

“Tell me how you feel baby.” I request.

“Free Mistress.” Carli admits. “I feel free.”

“Why princess? Tell me why.”

“You’re in control of me.” Carli moans as I add another finger to her pussy.

“I’m in control of what baby?” I question as I speed up my finger pumps.

“Everything.” My wife moans. “You control everything Mistress.”

“Are you close good girl?” I question.

“So close Mistress.” Carli says.

“I’m gonna remove your blindfold and you and I are gonna watch as you cum all over my hand then you and I are gonna watch me fuck you through your orgasm until you squirt.”

“Yes mistress.” Carli says so I remove her blindfold then I let Carli adjust to the light.

“Look down baby.” I say then Carli does. “Look how wet your pretty little pussy is.”

“For you Mistress.” Carli moans as I kiss along her collarbone.

“Do you feel me poking into your back?” I ask.

“Yes Mistress.” Carli says.

“That’s because of you baby.” I say then kiss Carli’s jaw. “I’m so hard all because of you.”

“May I cum Mistress?” Carli questions then she looks at me. 

“Let’s watch yourself cum baby.” I say then Carli looks down at her pussy. “Cum baby.”

Carli and I watch as she floods my hand with her juices then we watch as I speed up my pumps through her orgasms. A minute later Carli and I watch as she squirts all over our unused bed.

“That’s my girl.” I praise. “Such a good girl.”

“Thank you Mistress.” Carli says while blushing as I remove my fingers from her pussy.

“Taste yourself baby.” I say and hold my fingers to Carli’s mouth.

Carli takes my fingers in her mouth and sucks off her juices.

“Mhmm.” Carli says. “I taste good.”

“You taste like heaven babygirl.” I say.

“Can we do something?” Carli asks.

“Of course baby girl.” I say then kiss Carli’s cheek. “Whatever you want.”

“I need to lay down then” Carli says.

I move out from behind Carli then she lays down.

“Now straddle me and wank over me.”

“With pleasure.” I say then I straddle my girl.

I then start stroking my dick while I marvel over my nude wife.

I can already tell I’m gonna bust quick because…I mean have you seen my wife? She’s the sexiest woman in the world.

“Make me cum with your voice baby.” I say.

“Come on Mistress.” Carli says in her sexiest voice. “Cum on me with that big dick and claim me. Make the whole world know who my Mistress is.”

“Fuck.” I moan as I coat Carli’s stomach with my cum.

After I finish cumming on my wife Carli scoops my cum off her abs and puts in her mouth.

“Mmm.” Carli says. “Tasty.”

I scoot up and straddle Carli’s lower ribs then I put my dick in-between Carli’s voluptuous breasts.

“Wrap those big beautiful breasts around me baby.” I say.

Carli does as told so I put my hands on either side of her head and start pumping in and out of her cleavage.

“Fuck these feel amazing.” I moan.

“Cum for me Lexy.” Carli husks out. “Paint my face with that tasty hot cum.”

“Carli.” I moan as I explode all over my wife’s face.

Once I’ve stopped cumming, Carli unwraps her breasts from around my dick then she rubs my cum into her face. I, on the other hand, move down Carli’s body then lay on top of my wife.

“Did you see how fast I came?” I question then I peck Carli’s lips.

“Mhmm.” Carli says with a smile.

“All because of you baby.” I whisper. “You’re so beautiful that every time I see you I want to bust.”

“Really?” Carli shyly questions.

“Really baby.” I say then softly kiss my wife. “Do you wanna keep going or get some sleep?”

“I wanna sleep, but I wanna put your dick inside of me so I fall asleep feeling it.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” I say then get off my wife.

I pick Carli up and carry her over to our bed then Carli hangs on to me as I pull the covers back. I lay Carli in the bed then I turn off the lights and get in next to my wife. Carli and I face each other then Carli grabs my dick, pumps a few times, then she guides it into her pussy.

“How do I feel baby?” I question as I roll us over so Carli’s laying on top of me.

“So good Lexy.” Carli says. “How do I feel?”

“You feel like heaven baby.” I admit. “Every time I have the honor of penetrating your beautiful pussy I feel like I’m in heaven.”

“You know.” Carli says with a playful smile. “If I wasn’t so tired I’d ride you until we both pass out.”

“Thanks baby.” I say while chuckling. “But I need you good and rested so let’s get some sleep.”

“Okay.” Carli says and yawns then she rests her head on my breast. “Goodnight…Love you Lexy.

“Good night Princess.” I say and Kiss Carli’s head while wrapping my arms around her. “I love you so so much Carli.”

Ah.

I love my life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lexy’s POV**

“LET’S FUCKING GO.” Kelley shouts as we wait for kick off.

Today’s the semi-final against England

“Geez I forgot how loud she is.” I say as I stand with Julie.

“I can’t imagine how loud she is in the bedroom.” Julie says right as the whistle blows her whistle to start the game.

Once England kick off we come out firing.

In the 3rd minute Crystal brings the ball up field then she crosses the ball towards Alex who’s covered by two English defenders. Millie Bright jumps up with Alex and the English woman heads the ball away, but only as far as Tobin. Tobin tries to get away from Stokes with her skill moves, but she ends up playing a ball into Kelley’s path. Kelley tries to cross the ball, but Bright blocks it so I run after it and get to the ball first.

I dribble the ball to the endline only to be chased by Bright so as the defender gets to me I nutmeg her then dance around her and get back on the ball. I then run towards goal before I cut back towards the penalty spot so I have a better angle. Once I have my angle I fire the ball towards goal, but the English keeper parries it away and into Christen’s path. Christen creates space for herself then crosses the ball toward Alex who then blasts the ball over the bar so everyone resets.

In the 10th minute Tobin receives a pass from someone then she turns and passes toward me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kelley running into acres of open space so when the ball gets to me I dummy it and let the ball roll past me. When Kelley catch’s up to the ball she plays a cross first time and the ball goes past the English defense and straight to Christen who heads it into the back of the net making the score 1-0.

I, along with everyone else run over to her and hug her then I head back to our half to get ready for the restart which happens a few minutes later.

The next 15 or so minutes are a bit boring for me, but somehow in the 19th minute Ellen White scores.

In the 30th minute Abby pulls up near the right side of midfield and crosses the ball to Christen, who is on the left sideline. Christen brings the ball down with her chest then she passes to Lindsey. Lindsey picks up her head and she spots the run of Alex then she crosses the ball into the center of the box. Alex leaps in stride to nod the ball into the left side of the net. After the ball hits the back of the net, Alex runs over towards the sideline then she sips tea which I find funny.

The rest of the game flies by me and in the 65th feel my hamstring hurting so I fall onto the ground which stops play.

“Hey you alright?” Christen asks.

“I can feel my hamstring about to go.” I say.

“Other than that your okay?”

“I’m fine.” I say as the AT’s arrive.

“What’s hurting Lex?” One of the AT’s asks.

“My hamstring.”

“Can you walk on it?”

“Yeah.” I say and hold my hands out.

The two AT’s help me up then I walk off the field and we head into the locker room. Once in the locker room I sit on the train table then the trainers and the team doctor check out my hamstring.

“Alright it looks like a grade one strain so we’ll wrap it with ice then see how it’s doing back at the hotel.” The doctor says.

“Can I take a quick shower before we wrap it?” I ask and the AT’s nod. “Thanks.”

When I get the all clear I head to my locker, grab my tracksuit and shower stuff, then I head to the showers and clean my self. Once I’m clean and dressed I head back into the locker room and put my kit in the laundry bins then I walk over to my locker. Once at my locker I put my long dark brown hair up into a loose ponytail, slip my running shoes on, then I put my wedding ring back on my left ring finger.

“You ready?” One of the AT’s asks.

“Yeah.” I say.

The AT’s wrap my thigh with ice then I walk back out to the bench and sit down next to Moe.

“What’d I miss?” I question.

“Um England got a penalty, Alyssa saved it, and Millie Bright got a red Card.” Moe says.

“Sweet.” I say.

Moe and I watch the final minutes of the game then when the whistle blows I watch all my teammates run onto the field while I walk on the field.

“Hey baby.” Carli says and hugs me.

“Hi princess.” I say.

“Is your Hamstring okay?”

“The doctor said it’s most likely a grade one strain.

“Are you okay?” Carli questions and looks up at me.

“Not really.” I say.

“We’re talking when we get back.”

“Alright.” I say.

The two of us walk over to the huddle and we watch Sonnett dance for a little bit then we have our post match talk. Once that’s done I head into the locker room and pack my bag then, once it’s packed, I leave the locker room as the rest of the team come into the locker room.

“I’ll meet you on the bus.” I say and peck Carli’s lips.

“Okay.” Carli says then she and the rest of the team head into the locker room.

Once the team can’t see me anymore I head out to the pitch and set my bag on the touch line then I take off my shoes and socks and let my feet enjoy the feeling of the cool grass. I take the ice off my leg then I step onto the grass and start running.

Fuck.

\- - - - -

**Carli’s POV**

“Hey Car where’s Lexy?” Moe asks as we pack our stuff up.

“Is she not on the bus?” I question.

“No.” Moe says causing me to sigh.

“Someone grab a ball.” I say as I finish packing my stuff.

Julie grabs a ball then we, along with the rest of team, head out to the field. Once on the pitch we see my wife running up and down the field which means she’s pissed.

“Dammit.” I say.

“What’s she mad about?” Tobin asks.

“I don’t know.” I admit. “We were going to talk about it back at the hotel, but I guess it was eating her up too much.”

“Well I don’t think she has an injured hamstring.“ Christen says as we watch Lexy run at full speed.

“How do you get abs like that?” Mal questions as Lexy approaches one of the 18 yard boxes.

Lexy has her shirt off and is running barefoot up and down the field in her track suit.

“No clue.” Lindsey says as Lexy starts running back up field.

“I got her stuff.” Moe says and holds up Lexy’s bag, shoe’s, and socks.

“Ball.” I request and Julie hands me the ball.

I drop the ball then kick it towards the center circleand as Lexy runs by the ball she rainbow flicks it over her head. As the ball drops in front of my midfielder she puts her foot through the ball and volley’s it from 45 yards out into the goal without bouncing.

“How the fuck can she do that?” Rose questions.

“No clue.” I say.

Once the ball hits the back of the net Lexy collapses on the ground and catches her breathe.

“Alright I’ll get her and we’ll meet you all on the bus.” I say. “Can someone grab my stuff and put it on the bus with Lexy’s?”

“Yep.” Becky says then she and the team leave my wife and I alone.

Once the team leave I head onto the field then I squat down next to my wife.

“You ready to go back to the hotel?” I ask.

Lexy nods so I stand up, help my wife up, then we walk to the bus.

“Your stuffs on the bus.” I say as we pass the locker room.

Lexy nods so we continue walking to the bus.

Once on the bus we sit in our row and Lexy puts her shoes and socks back on as we head back to the hotel.

When we get to the hotel Lexy and I head up to our room and put our stuff away then I hug my girl.

“Strip.” I say.

Lexy nods so we both strip naked then I sit on the bed

“Come sit.” I say and pat the spot in-between my legs.

My wife comes and sits in between my legs so I take her long, luscious, dark brown hair out of the pony tail then I run my fingers through her hair.

“Talk to me baby.” I say.

“Why am I on this team?” Lexy rehotorically asks. “I can’t do anything right.

I let my wife rant for a long time and eventually she gets so riled up that she starts pacing back and forth.

“Everyone is telling me how bad I am.” Lexy says as she paces back and forth.

Her and I both know that’s not true, but Lexy only focuses on the negative comments she gets.

“Hell the whole BBC think I’m shit. Well except Hope, but that’s just because she has a soft spot for me.”

“Stop.” I say and Lexy stops pacing.

I get off the bed and stand in front of my wife

“Use me.” I say then kneel in front of my wife.

“What? Lexy questions then I Lick from the base of Lexy’s dick up to the tip.

“Use my mouth, my pussy, and my ass to get all your anger out.” I say then I start stroking Lexy’s dick. “Use me Mistress.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Lexy’s POV**

“Alright.” Kelley says and locks the door. “I think this is everyone who’s coming so let’s get started.”

“Why did we have to bring strap on’s?” Alex questions.

“Because tonight is an all things go truth or dare.” Emily says as we all sit around the room.

We also leave one of the beds in the room free so it can be used for dares.

We beat England yesterday so Kelley and Emily decided to have an optional truth or dare night to celebrate…and somehow it’s taking place in mine and Carli’s room

I swear those two are horny 24/7…….okay I am too, but come on. Have you seen how sexy my wife is?

The people that showed up tonight are myself, Carli, Alex, Tobin, Christen, Becky, Julie, Ash, Ali, Kelley, Emily, Alyssa, Moe, Allie, and Tierna.

I’ve noticed Tierna’s low key a freak…..not gonna lie it’s kinda hot.

“Can we ask you two questions about your sex life?” Kelley asks.

“As long as you don’t make Lexy or I feel uncomfortable yes you may.” Carli says.

“If you want to ask your questions before we start so you don’t have to waste them on truth’s then that’s fine.” I say.

“How do you make sure Carli is safe while you two are playing?” Christen asks

“Carli has a safe world so if it’s too much then she can say it and we’ll stop and I’ll hold her while we talk about why it was too much.” I say. “We also talk about what she enjoys and what she doesn’t so I know how far I can push her and what I can do to make her feel loved while we’re playing.”

“Carli have you ever had to use your safe word?” Ash asks.

“In the beginning I did, but I haven’t had to in I think three years.” Carli says.

“Wait how long have you two had this relationship?”Moe asks.

“Since Carli came back from the 2015 World Cup.” I admit.

“Do you have non verbal safety measures?” Tobin asks.

“Yeah.” Carli says. “If it’s too much then I hold up my index, middle, and pinky.”

“Lexy, do you control everything about Carli?” Ali asks.

“Only when we’re playing.” I say. “Everywhere else we are both equal in our relationship…Well Carli has more control over me, but that’s just because I’m whipped.”

“Do you ever call her names?” Alex asks.

“Only when we’re playing and only one’s she’s comfortable with.” I say.

“Are any words of limits?” Kelley asks.

“I can’t call her a Whore.” I say. “Otherwise I will be dickless.”

“Very true.” Carli says.

“Do you have any like good words you use?” Becky asks.

“I do.” I say and kiss Carli’s cheek.

“And that would be?”

“I’m Lexy’s good girl.” Carli says while blushing.

“Yes you are.” I say then peck Carli’s lips. “My very sexy, very beautiful, very very good girl.”

“Do you ever punish her?” Julie asks.

“Not that often.” I say.

“Wait is it true that you two had sex with Hope?” Ali asks.

“After the Sweden game in 2016 we did yeah.” Carli says.

“Why?” Ash asks.

“Hope found out about Carli and i’s sexual relationship so after her comments to the media she wanted to forget everything so she told us to fuck her…and we did…for a week straight.”

“How was the sex?” Allie asks.

“It was okay.” I say and shrug. “Hope didn’t really do anything so it was mainly up to Carli and me to please her.

“So Hope’s a pillow princess.”

“She’s not.” Carli says. “Trust me. She’s not.”

“She just wanted to let go for a while so we helped her out.” I say.

“Alright everyone.” Kelley says. “Clothes off.”

“Wait.” I say.

“What?” Christen asks.

“Are all of you comfortable seeing my dick?” I question.

“Yes Lexy.” Christen says as everyone nods. “It’s part of you and we love you.”

“Alright I say and take off my shorts which frees my semi-hard dick.

“Damn Lexy.” Julie says.

“What?” I question.

“You have a great sized dick.” The blonde says.

“And that’s not even fully hard.” Carli says.

“Bull shit.” Christen says.

“She’s not lying.” I say as I remove my shirt and bra.

“Quick someone says something to get her hard.” Kelley says.

“Carli Anne Mitchell.” Moe says and instantly I get hard. “Knew that would work.”

“Damn Lexy.” Alex says. “Your dicks massive.”

“And your boobs are amazing.” Tierna says.

“Not as good as some of yours, but their decent.” I say.

“So who’s starting?” Becky asks.

“Becky truth or dare.” Kelley asks.

“Truth.” Becky says.

“Who wears the strap more between you and Julie?”

“Um.” Becky says as she looks at her wife. “I think probably me, but we both wear it a lot.”

“Sweet.”

“Lexy truth or dare?” Becky asks.

“Dare.” I say.

“I dare you to tit fuck Julie until you cum.”

“Is that okay with you Julie?” I question

“Yeah.” Julie says with a smile.

“And are you okay with this baby?” I ask and look at my wife.

“Mhmm.” Carli says with a smile then she licks her lips. 

“Alright Jules.” I say then lay a pillow down in between my legs. “Kneel down here please.”

Julie nods then kneels in between my legs.

The blonde grasps her breasts and wraps them around my dick then she starts slowly moving up and down my shaft.

I let Julie do most of the work and enjoy the feeling of her breasts sliding up and down my dick.

“Where do I cum?” I question a few minutes later.

“Where do you usually cum when Carli does this?” Alex asks.

“Her boobs, face, hair, body…really just depends.” I say then I feel my balls tighten. “Hurry and decided.”

“Just cum.” Carli says and a few seconds later I cum all over Julie’s breasts and face.

“Damn that’s a lot of cum.” Ash says as Julie unwraps her breasts from around me.

“Tierna truth or dare?” Julie asks as she sits back down next to Becky.

“Dare.” The red head says.

“I dare you to lick Lexy’s cum off of me.”

“Gladly.” The defender says.

Tierna then comes over to Julie and licks, her left boob, her right boob, and her face until all of my cum is gone.

“Your cum taste good Lexy.” Tierna says.

“Thanks.”

“Lexy truth or Dare?” Tierna asks.

“Truth.” I say.

“What’s your favorite bondage toy.”

“Oh that’s easy.” I say and I see Carli smile. “It’s a heart shaped flogger.”

“Lexy truth or dare?” Christen asks.

“Uh truth I guess.”

“What’s your favorite sexual thing to do with Carli?”

“Right now it’s eating her ass.” I say. “That shit’s amazing…no pun intended.””

“Okay you can ask a question now.” Christen says.

“Allie truth or dare?” I ask.

“Truth.”

“Why did you want to see my dick so bad?” I question.

“Just did.” Allie says and shrugs.

“Well you almost got fucked up.” Carli mumbles then she grabs my dick. “My dick.”

“Ooh possessive Carli.” Ali says.

“Carli truth or dare?” Allie asks

“Dare.”

“I dare you to let me fuck you.”

“Are you okay with this?” Carli asks and looks at me.

“Sure.” I say as Allie puts on the strap.

Carli and Allie get on the unused bed and right before Carli gets penetrated I sigh and look away from what’s about to happen.

“Stop.” Carli says so I look up in case she’s hurt, but she’s not.

My wife crawls off the bed then she comes over and straddles me.

“What’s wrong?” Carli asks, but I just shake my head. “You don’t want this to happen do you?”

I shake my head no.

“Why didn’t you say something baby?” Carli asks.

“I didn’t wanna be a buzz kill.” I mumble.

“Trust me Lexy.” Christen says. “We get it.”

“Seriously.” Ali says.

“We wouldn’t have cared if you didn’t let Carli get with Allie.” Ash says.

“Sorry.” I mumble.

“You wanna claim me don’t you?” Carli whispers and I nod. “Then take me.”

“What do you mean?” I ask then Carli puts her lips over my ear.

“Fuck me so they know who I belong too.” Carli says.

“I don’t know if they’d be okay with that.” I mumble.

“Instead of Allie fucking me would you guys be okay with watching Lexy fuck me?” Carli asks.

“If you’re both okay with it then I’m more than okay with it.” Christen says and everyone else nods.

“Come on Daddy.” Carli says and pulls me onto the other bed so I’m on top. “Fuck me.”

“Oh no baby.” I say and rub Carli’s pussy. “I’m gonna make love to you.”

“Hurry Daddy.” Carli moans.

“Hands and knees facing the girls baby.” I whisper then roll off my wife.

Carli gets on her hands and knees then I kneel behind her and run my dick through her folds.

“Daddy Please.” Carli whines.

“Please what baby girl?” I innocently question as I tease Carli’s entrance.

“Make love to me.”

“Gladly baby.” I say and push into my wife

“Fuck Daddy.” Carli moans as I start thrusting in and out of her. “Harder Daddy.”

“As you wish.” I say and fuck the daylights out of my wife.

A little while later as I’m drilling Carli I look up and notice a lot of the girls are playing with either themselves or their girlfriends so I grab Carli’s breast and pull her back to my front while I continue to bottom out in her pussy.

“Look at them baby.” I say and Carli looks at our teammates. “Look how they wish to be where I am.”

“Where Daddy?” Carli innocently asks.

“Balls deep inside your pretty little pussy.” I say then look at Alex, who looks the most flustered. “Don’t you Alex?”

“God yes.” Alex says.

“Same.” Tobin and Christen says.

“Please Daddy.” Carli begs.

“What do you want babygirl?” I question. “Be my good girl and tell the girls what you want Carli.”

“Please Daddy.”

“Come on Car.” Christen moans as Tobin and Alex finger her. “Tell us Beautiful.”

“You can do it Carli.” Emily says.

“Tell us what you want gorgeous.” Moe says then she sits on Alyssa’s leg.

“Are you my good girl?” I ask.

“Yes Daddy.” Carli instantly says. “I’m your good girl.”

“Then tell the girls baby and I’ll give you all of your wants and more.” I say then squeeze Carli’s bodacious breasts.

“You can tell us Car.” Tierna says.

“I…I….I…”

“You’re doing so good Car.” Alyssa encourages as Moe rides her leg. “You’re so close just tell us what you want beautiful.”

“I want Daddy’s cum.” Carli says.

“Good girl.” Ali praises as she rides Ash’s face. “But tell us what you really want Carli.”

“I want…I want…I want…”

“Keep going Carli.” Tobin says. “You’re so close to getting what you want.”

“I want Daddy’s cum deep in my pussy. I want Daddy to cum in me so much that I’m leaking for a year. I want Lexy to put a baby in me.”

“That’s my good girl.” I praise then I lower Carli so she’s on all fours again.

As I ram Carli’s pussy I look at the girls, who are now staring at Carli and I, and get their attention.

“Tell Carli she can cum.” I mouth and they nod.

“Cum for us Carli.” Alex says.

“Let us hear you beautiful.” Ash says

“Be our good girl and cum.” Kelley says.

“Cum for your Daddy.” Julie says.

“Cum for your Mistress.” Becky says.

“DADDDDDYYYYYY.” Carli moans as she orgasms all over my dick and legs.

As Carli coats my dick with her juices I feel my balls tighten so I speed up my pace and a few moments later I dump all my cum in Carli’s pussy

“Fuck.” I moan.

I help Carli ride out her high before I slowly pull out of her pussy then I bring Carli up so her back is to my front.

“Do you wanna keep going baby?” I ask.

“Can we?” Carli asks so I nod towards the girls. “Is that okay with you ladies?”

“If you’re comfortable with us watching then we would love to watch you and Lexy make love.” Ali says and the other girls nod. “It’s hot as fuck.

“How do you want me Daddy?” Carli asks.

“Do you trust me?” I ask and look in Carli’s eyes.

“You know I do Lexy.” Carli says with a smile so I whisper what I want to do.

Carli smiles and nods so I peck my wife’s lips then look at the others

“Do you guys trust me?”

“We know you wouldn’t put any of us in harms way so of course we do.” Christen says.

“Then if it’s okay with you guys I’d like you to sit around us and watch as Carli rides me.” I say.

“Are you okay with this Carli?” Alyssa asks.

“Yeah Lys.” Carli says. “I trust you guys and Lexy.”

“Then we’d be more than happy to join you on the bed.” Alyssa says so I lay down then Carli straddles me.

The girls get on the bed and surround us then I lay my head in Julie’s lap.

“Hey Jules.”

“Hi Lexy.” Julie says as Carli takes my dick in her mouth.

“Holy fuck.” I moan and tangle my hands in Carli’s hair.

“Feel good?” Tierna asks.

“So fucking good.” I admit. “Carli…”

I can’t even warn my wife before I empty my load into her mouth.

“Damn.” Christen says as Carli removes my dick from her mouth.

Carli swallows my seed then she straddles me and starts running her folds up and down my shaft.

“Guide my dick into you baby.” I say. “We wanna watch your pretty little pussy devour my dick.”

“You do?” Carli innocently asks.

“Oh we do beautiful.” Julie says.

“Okay.” Carli says then she grabs my dick and slowly impales herself on it.

“How’s it feel Car?” Moe ask.

“So big.” Carli moans as she starts fucking herself.

“Your breast look so beautiful baby.” I say then reach up and grab them. “They're so beautiful….just like you.”

“Daddy they ache.” Carli whimpers as she slowly bounces up and down on my dick.

“Would you like someone to relieve that ache?”

“Please Daddy.”

“Who baby?” I question. “Tell the girls who you want to love on your big beautiful breasts.”

“I don’t know who to choose Daddy.”

“Anybody baby.” I say and look at all the girls. “None of them will be jealous and all of them will give your breasts the love, affection, and attention they deserve.”

“She’s right Car.” Alex adds. “Just tell us who you want to help make the ache go away.”

“I want……”

“It’s okay Carli.” Allie says. “Just tell us.”

“Yeah.” Emily says. “None of us will be jealous.”

“I want Christen and Ash.” Carli says.

The two girls look at me and I nod.

“She likes biting.” I mouth.

The two girls nod then they move down towards Carli and both of them start rubbing Carli’s breasts.

“Thank you Carli.” Ash says.

“We’re gonna make your beautiful breasts ache no more.” Christen says then she and Ash attach their mouths to Carli’s breast.

“Oh thank you.” Carli moans.

“That’s hot.” I hear Alex whisper.

“Mhmm.” Tobin agrees.

“You feel so good baby.” I admit. “You feel so good wrapped around me.”

“Mmmm Daddy.” Carli moans. “You stretch me so good Daddy.”

I take a quick peak around the bed and I notice Alyssa has pulled Moe onto her lap and she is now slowly fingering the midfielder.

It’s kinda weird seeing your best friend who’s also your ex getting fingered, but Alyssa makes Moe happy so that’s all that matters.

“Oh fuck.” Carli moans.

“What happened Car?” Tobin asks. “Tell us what happened beautiful.”

“Ashy and Chrissy bit my breasts.”

“Do you like that Carli?” Ali asks.

“So so much Ali.”

“Maybe if you ask them they’ll do it again.” Tierna says.

“Ashy…Chrissy.” Carli whimpers

“What is it beautiful?” Christen asks.

“Please bite my breasts again.” Carli says.

“You mean like this?” Ash questions then she and Christen bite down on Carli’s breasts.

“Thank you.” Carli moans.

“You’re welcome Carli.” Christen says as she and Ash massage Carli’s breasts. “Do these feel better?”

“So much better…Thank you.”

“Of course.” Ash says then she and Christen return to their respective girlfriends sides.

“You ready baby?” I question.

“Ready for what Daddy?” Carli questions as I hold her hands.

“You ready to ride me while we all watch you and your beautiful breasts bounce up and down.”

“Yes Daddy.” Carli says.

“Ride me baby.” I say and put Carli’s hands on my breasts. “Ride my look the good girl you are.”

“Yes Daddy.” Carli says then she starts riding me for all I’m worth.

Everyone in the room watches as Carli bounce up and down on my dick.

“You’re so beautiful baby.” I praise. “You look so beautiful bouncing on my dick.”

“Daddy.” Carli moans.

“How does she feel Car?” Christen asks.

“Tell us how she feels beautiful.” Kelley says.

“SO good.” Carli moans. “Daddy’s stretching me so good.”

“Daddy loves stretching your pretty little pussy baby.” I coo.

“Oh my god….Daddy….daddy…..daddy Please.” Carli babbles as she rides me like a horse

“What do you need baby?” I ask. “Tell us what you need baby.”

“I wanna cum Daddy.” Carli moans.

I look up at Julie and nod.

“Cum for us beautiful.” Julie says. “Cum like the good girl you are.”

“Can I Daddy?” Carli questions.

“Listen to them baby.” I say.

“Cum for us Carli.” Ali says.

“Let us see you coat Lexy’s dick.” Christen says causing Carli to squeeze my breasts.

This is one of Carli’s non-verbal cue’s that means I need to tell her or she won’t cum.

“Cum for me baby.” I husk out.

“LEXYYYYYY.” Carli cries out in ecstasy as her juices flow out of her.

A few seconds later I explode inside my wife’s pussy and paint her walls white.

“Good girl.” I say as I lower my wife down on to me while I slowly pump in and out of my wife’s pussy. “You took me so well babygirl.”

“I love you.” Carli says as she rests her head on my left breast.

“I love you too baby.

“Well.” Christen says as her and her girlfriends put their clothes back on. “That was beautiful and Carli you’re sexy as hell, but we’re horny so we’re going to fuck.”

“Bye.” Alex says and pulls her girlfriends towards the door. “Chris you and Toby are wearing the straps and fucking me.”

“Jackpot.” Tobin says.

“We’re following suit.” Ash says and picks up Ali.

“Bye girls.” Ali says as they walk out of the door.

“That was hot as fuck…And now we’re gonna fuck” Kelley says then she leads Emily out of the door. “See ya later.”

“So hot.” Tierna says. “I need to go call my girlfriend.”

“And do what?” Allie asks.

“I’m gonna FaceTime her while I finger myself.” Tierna says and leaves the room. “

“Looks like it’s the vibrator for me.” Allie says and leaves the room. 

“Lys.” Moe says.

“Yeah?” Alyssa says and looks at my best friend.

“I really need you to wear your strap on and fuck me.”

“Done.” Alyssa says and picks up the midfielder. “Bye guys.”

“Well it’s my turn to wear the strap…so see ya” Julie says and leads Becky out of the room.

Once the door is shut my wife looks at me.

“Come on.” Carli says and grabs my dick then she puts it back inside her. “We’re finishing what you started.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Lexy’s POV**

“You ready?” Carli asks while we are on the bus heading to the stadium.

Today is the World Cup final and we’re playin the Dutch.

“I wish you were playing with me.” I whisper as I rub my wife thigh.

“Me too baby.” Carli says as we get to the stadium.

When we arrive at the stadium everyone gets off the bus and heads into the locker room. When we get into the locker room I sit in my locker which is in between Crystal’s and AD’s. I then grab my warm up clothes then head to a stall and change out of my track suit and into my warm up shirt and game shorts. Once I’m clothed I go back to my locker and put on my socks and my signature red boots then I wait for my wife to come over to me.

Eventually Carli comes over and sits sideways across my lap then I hand her the pre-wrap and red athletic tape. Carli puts the pre-wrap and red athletic tape in her lap then she grabs my wrists and kisses my self-harm scars. My wife then wraps my wrists with the pre-wrap before she wraps my wrists with the red athletic tape then she kisses my head and returns to her locker.

A couple minutes later we head out to the field

“Hey Lexy. Hey Carli.” Julie says.

“Hey Jules.” I say.

“Becky and I have a bet for you two.” Julie says.

“What is it?” I ask.

“If either of you score a goal then we’ll let you fuck us.” Becky says.

“And if we don’t?” Carli asks.

“You don’t get to fuck us.”

“Deal.” Carli and I say in unison

We all warm up for a while then, when told too, we head to the locker room and change out of our warm up tops and into our white jerseys. I then put my long dark brown hair up into a pony tail as Jill does her speech. Once the speech is over I peck Carli’s lips then I, and the rest of the starters, head to the tunnel and line up in our spots. A minute later we are led out onto the field then we stand for the anthems then the captains do the coin toss. After the coin toss we take a team picture then I head to my position on the pitch.

I stand in my spot and look around the stadium as we wait for Alex to kick off then, right before the game kicks off, I hear Kelley yell.

“LET’S FUCKING GO.”

\- - - - -

“I hope we get a goal soon.” I say as Julie and I walk back onto the pitch to kick off the second half.

The first half was eventful for me since I got fouled a bunch, but sadly we didn’t score a goal.

“We will.” Julie says. “And you better score it.”

“I’ll try.” I say then head to my spot.

A few moments after I get to my spot the Dutch kick off the second half and both teams come out firing.

The first 20 or so minutes of the second half are way more entertaining than the whole first half.

Especially when Alex won a penalty which Pinoe put away.

In the 69th Sam has the ball and I see yards of open space in front of me so I start running towards the space. Sam sees my run and she plays the ball right into my path so I continue running towards goal. As I’m running I see Alex pull off which causes a center back to go with her so I run towards the space Alex vacated.

The other center back closes me down, but at the last moment I get the shot off then I fall to the ground.

As I fall to the ground I watch as the ball blasts past the outstretched arm of the Dutch keeper.

“YEAH LEXY.” I hear Alex yell as I get to my knees.

Once I’m on my feet I jump into Alex’s arms then we’re hugged by everyone on the field. When the hugging is done Ash and I do our celebration then I run over and hug everyone on the bench. After I’ve hugged everyone I look right up at the BBC sports area then bow.

“Move it.” Carli says and smacks my butt.

“Yes Ma’am.” I say then jog back up field.

Once I’m on our side of the field the Dutch restart the game.

The rest of the game whizzes by me and when the whistle blows for full time I tackle my wife down to the ground in a hug.

“You did it baby.” Carli says and softly kisses me.

“I love you.” I say.

“I love you too baby.” Carli says with a smile.

“LEXY.” I hear Moe yell.

Carli and I get off the ground just in time for Moe to crash into me and hug me.

“Lexy your needed.” Tony says.

“For what?” I ask.

“You won the bronze ball.”

“WHAT” I yell

“Go on.” Moe says and pushes me forward.

I walk towards the podium then meet all the dignitaries on the podium and when I get to the US Soccer president he hands me the bronze ball. I then hug him and Kristine Lilly then I walk over to where I’m told to stand.

“Uhh what am I doing?” I ask.

“Taking pictures of course.” Someone from Fifa says.

“Oh.” I say then face the photographers and smile.

Once all the pictures are done I stand off to the side and wait until Pinoe gets the golden ball then we take pictures together. The two of us then head over to the girls and applaud as the Dutch get their medals before us. When told to I follow Moe up onto the podium and we get our medals then we wait a little bit until Alex and Carli bring over the trophy and we lift the trophy.

Carli then brings over the trophy and the two of us take a couple pictures with it then we join the team walking around the field.

As we’re walking around the field applauding the fans a face in the crowd sticks out

“Oh my god.” I say and take off towards the person

I weave through my teammates, hop over the sideline message board, then race to the stands and jump into them.

“You came.” I say and hug my Mom.

“Like we would miss this.” Mom says then she kisses my head.

“We?” I question.

“Bitch I know you didn’t forget about us.” I hear Ashley say.

“ASHLEY.” I shout and hug her.

“Oh I see who the favorite is.” Stephanie says

“Oh hush.” I say and hug her. “When did you guys get here?”

“We got in on Friday.” Ashley says then she and my other family members hug me again.

“We’re so proud of you Lexy.” Mom says. “And I know your father is so so proud of the young women you’ve become.”

“Thanks Mom.”

“MRS. SARA.” I hear my best friend yell.

I turn around and see Moe sprinting towards us as Carli walks behind her. Moe obviously gets here first so I help her into the stands then she immediately hugs my Mom.

“It’s been so long.” Mom says.

“Way to long.” Moe says then she hugs my sisters.

Moe continues talking to my family while I help Carli into the stands and my wife is immediately pulled into a hug by my mom.

“Thank you.” I hear Mom whisper.

“For what?” Carli whispers.

“For loving my daughter. I haven’t seen her this happy in a long time.”

I don’t think I was supposed to here this conversation

“No problem.” My wife says. “She’s made me happier than I’ve ever been so I guess we’re even.”

“Come on Moe.” I say and pull her away from my sisters. “We gotta go.”

“Fine.” Moe playfully groans. “See you guys later.”

“We’ll see you at the party.” Ashley says.

I hug my family one more time before I get out of the stands then I help Moe out first and then I help my wife down. Once my wife is on the ground I lean down and softly kiss her.

“I love you Carli Anne Mitchell.” I whisper against her lips.

“And I love you Lexy Autumn Mitchell.” Carli says with a smile. 

“COME ON LOVE BIRDS.” Moe yells.

Carli and I follow the girls into the locker room then I pull Carli into the bathroom and into a stall.

“What are we doing?” Carli asks.

I smirk at my wife then I turn her around, pull her into me, and ghost my lips over her ear.

“Can I please you baby?” I whisper.

“What do you wanna do Daddy?” Carli innocently whispers.

“Daddy wants to finger your pretty little pussy.” I say as I snake my hands down to Carli’s waist band while I mark her neck .

“Please Daddy.” Carli whimpers.

I smile into my girls neck then I shove my hands down her shorts, enter two fingers into my girl’s pussy, and start fucking her pussy.

“You’re so wet baby.” I whisper.

“Please Daddy.” Carli begs.

“Are you close already baby?” I question.

“Yes Daddy.”

“Cum for me Carli.” I whisper and cover Carli’s mouth. “Cum for Daddy.”

\- - - - -

“You ready to go baby?” I ask as I come out of the bathroom after showering at the hotel after our locker room celebrations.

I have no clue what happened in the locker room. All I know is Carli grinded on me…..a lot……and I fingered her in the bathroom then she sucked my dick.

“How are you always ready before me?” Carli asks as I wrap my arms around her nude body.

“Because I don’t use makeup.” I say as I slowly rub my wife’s clit.

I’ve never used make up and according to the team I don’t need any so I think that’s a compliment. Well Carli says I don’t need it and her opinion is the only opinion that matter’s to me.

“Lucky.” Carli says with a pout.

“You don’t need make up baby.” I say. “You’re the most beautiful woman in the world and I much prefer you without make up.

“You’re just saying that so you can get some pussy.”

“Well.” I say and tease Carli’s pussy.

“Please Lexy.” Carli whines.

“Tell me what you want baby.”

“I want you finger’s inside of me.” Carli says so I push two finger’s into my wife.

“Like this baby?” I question as I finger fuck my girl

“Thank you.” Carli moans. “You know your tie makes you look very…Daddyish”

“Oh really.” I say and add another finger her pussy.

“Mhmm.”

“Well maybe I can tie you up with it tonight.” I whisper making Carli slightly moan. “Would you like that?”

“What about Julie and Becky?” Carli whimpers.

“I think they’ll enjoy seeing you tied up and at their mercy.”

“Lexy please.” Carli begs.

“Cum for me baby.” I say. “Cum for your Mistress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Carli should have a secret fetish? If so what?
> 
> Do you think Lexy should have a secret fetish? If so what?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long

**Lexy’s POV**

“Hey guys.” I whisper and let Julie and Becky into mine and Carli’s room.

“Why are we whispering?” Julie asks as I close and lock the door.

“Go in there and see.” I whisper then I follow Julie and Becky into the bedroom part of the room.

“Oh my.” Becky whispers as we look at my vulnerable wife.

The victory party was very fun, but it also went by in a flash so once we got back to the hotel room, Carli and I showered then I asked her if she trusts me. My wife said she did so I blindfolded her then I used the four hand cuffs Kelley gifted me for my birthday to cuff my wife to the bed leaving her in a very vulnerable spread eagle. I then texted Becky and Julie to come to our room to join us and well here we are.

“Go make love to her breasts while I get her pussy ready.” I whisper.

“Daddy?” Carli questions as all of us get nude. “Daddy where are you?”

I don’t respond then I motion the married couple onto the bed.

“Who’s there?” Carli nervously asks.

“It’s just me princess.” Julie says and squeezes Carli’s left breast.

“And me beautiful.” Becky say and squeezes Carli’s right breast.

“Daddy?” Carli questions.

“I’m right here babygirl.” I say as I run my finger’s through Carli’s folds.

“Daddy I wanna see.” Carli says.

“Alright princess.” I say then nod to Becky.

Becky then reaches around Carli’s head and unties the blind fold. Carli blinks a few times to adjust to the light then she looks at all of us.

“Hi.” Carli says as she blushes.

I smile at my girl then I kiss up her body until I’m straddling her body and my dick is resting in between my wife’s breasts.

“Hi princess.” I say with a smile as I cup Carli’s face.

“Hi Daddy.”

“I have a question for you.”

“Okay?”

“Can Becky, Julie and I make love to all of your holes?” I ask.

“You wanna fuck me?” Carli questions with a shy smile.

“Would you like that baby?”I question.

“As long as your dick is the only one in my pussy I do.”

“You ladies go strap up.” I say to the other married couple in the room.

Julie and Becky get off the bed, head to the bag they brought, and they get out their two strap ons. While they’re getting ready I roll of my wife and lay next to her then I pull my wife on top of me.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” I whisper and rest my hands on Carli’s ass

“Yes Daddy.”

“Then guide me in princess.” I whisper then slip two fingers into Carli’s ass. “Guide me into your pretty little pussy.

“Okay Daddy.” Carli says with a smile

My wife then reaches down, grabs my dick, strokes it until it’s fully erect, then she guides my dick into her sopping wet pussy.

“I’ll never get use to how good you feel wrapped around me.” I say as Becky and Julie join us back on the bed.

Julie kneels behind Carli’s ass and Becky straddles my face.

“Are you ready Princess?” I ask.

“Yes Daddy.” Carli says with a smile.

“Breath in.” I say and spread Carli’s ass cheeks as Carli takes a deep breath in. “And breath out.”

As Carli breaths out Juice pushes her strap on, which has a condom on it, into Carli’s ass.

“Good girl.” I praise. “Now babygirl I want you to take Becky’s strap on into your mouth and imagine it’s my dick your blowing okay?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“I love you my good girl.” I say then peck Carli’s lips.

“Love you Daddy.” Carli says with a smile.

My wife then wraps her mouth around Becky’s and goes to town while Julie and I start .

“Oh how I wish I had a real dick so I could feel how talented her mouth is.” Becky says as I wrap my arms around her thighs.

“She’s the best in the world.” I say then I pull Becky down so her pussy is on my face.

I start tasting Becky’s pussy while Julie and I speed up our thrusts into my wife.

“Fuck her ass is tight.” Julie says as she thrusts in and out of my wife.

“Becky you taste nice.” I say then return to eating her out.

“Thanks.” Becky moans. “Your tongue games amazing.”

“Hey.” Julie says.

“You have the best tongue game in the world baby.”

“Better be.” Julie mumbles then we ramp up our thrusts.

The four of us make love to each other for what feels like hours until I feel Carli coat my dick with her Juices.

“How do you suck dick like that for so long?” Becky questions after Carli removes the strap on from her mouth.

“She can go for hours.” I say as I continue to ram Carli’s pussy while Julie removes her strap on from Carli’s ass.

“Cum for me Daddy.” Carli says and rubs my face. “Cum in me Daddy.”

“With fucking pleasure.” I say as I feel my balls tighten.

A minute or so later I explode inside my wife and dump my seed deep in her pussy.

“Oh Daddy.” Carli says then she rests her head on my breasts.

“That was hot.” Becky says as Julie fingers herself.

“So’s this.” I say then attack Becky’s pussy until she floods my face with her juices

Once Becky has finished orgasming on my face I look up at the defender who looks down at me.

“Wanna trade wives and fuck them on the same bed?” I question.

“Fuck yeah.” Becky says then she moves off my face.

“Is that okay with your babygirl?” I question. “Do you want Becky to fuck you?”

“Are you gonna fuck Julie?”

“If both of you allow me too.”

“I’m down.” Julie says.

“As long as you wear a condom then yes you can.” My wife says then she looks at Becky. “That goes for you to.”

“You got it.” Becky says.

“And no kissing.” Carli says.

“Agreed.” Julie says. “I only want to kiss Becky.

“I totally agree.” I admit.

“Then yess you can fuck Julie.” Carli says and rolls off me.

Becky and I get off the bed and I head to my bag and grab one of the few extra large condoms I have in my bag.

“You guys use condoms?” Julie questions as she lays next to my wife.

“Only if we start with anal then Lexy fuck’s my pussy.” My wife says as I roll the condom onto my dick.

“Or during national team camps we’ll use them so Carli doesn’t get pregnant.” I say.

“Stupid condom.” Becky mumbles as hers breaks.

“Need help?” I question

“………..Maybe.” Becky says and hands me the condom.

I take the condom out of the wrapper, stand behind Becky, then I roll the condom onto her strap on.

“That’s the only way I can do that.” I say.

Becky hovers over my wife while hover over hers then we both guide our dicks into their pussy’s.

The two of us fuck the women for a while before Becky and I look at our individual wives then we look at each other.

“Wanna switch?” Becky asks and I instantly pull out of Julie.

“Julie it was a pleasure, but…”

“I get it Lexy.” Julie says and chuckles.

Becky and I swap places then we remove our condoms and I plunge my dick all the way into Carli’s pussy.

“FUCK.” Carli shouts then I start ramming in and out of her pussy.

I lean down and hover over my wife then I passionately kiss my girl.

“Guess what.” I whisper against Carli’s lips.

“What?” Carli questions with a smile

“I love you Carli.”

“I love you too Daddy…Now please cum in me.”

“Gladly.” I say then grip onto Carli’s breasts.

Becky and I furiously thrust into our wives and ram their pussy’s. We then listen as the moan and groan under us while we make sweet sweet love to them for an hour.

“Daddy…Daddy…Daddy please.” Carli whimpers.

“Cum for me baby.” I say. “Cum for Daddy.”

“DADDYYYYYYY.” Carli moans as she coats my dick with her juices.

“BECKYYYYYYY.” Julie moans.

Guess she came too.

“Cum in me Daddy.” Carli says. “I want your cum.”

I smirk at my wife then speed up my thrusts and fuck the daylights out of her until I empty my load inside her.

“Oh daddy.” Carli moans as I slow my thrusts. “So much cum.” 

“That was hot.” Becky says.

“Are we done?” Carli asks with a pout.

“Oh no princess.” I whisper and squeeze my wife’s Breasts. “We’re just getting started.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Lexy’s POV**

“I still can’t believe you have your own fucking plane.” Kelley says as we board my plane to head home.

“Well it may have gotten a lot better since you last flown on it.” I say

“How?” Emily questions.

“All the seats are now able to fold down and push together to create a big bed on each side of the plane.” I say then my phone rings so I answer it. “Hello?”

“Hey superstar.”

“Oh hey Lacy.” I say with a bit of a smile. “What’s up?”

“Do you know how many calls I’ve gotten from clubs asking to sign you?”

Lacy’s my best friend from high school and also my agent. She went to college and got her degree in sports management and I showed up at her graduation and asked her to be my agent and manager and she’s been my right hand woman for the last three years.

“Uh no?” 

“Lexy I’ve had 13 clubs call me since the game ended wanting you.”

“WHAT?” I shout making everyone look at me. “Who?”

“Man City, Man United, Chelsea, Arsenal, Lyon, PSG, Juventus, Milan, Fiorentina, Wolfsburg, Bayern Munich, Atletico Madrid, Barca, and the new Real Madrid team.”

“Wow.” I say a bit dumbfounded. “What did you tell them?”

“That you appreciate their offers, but at the moment you were happy playing in America.”

“Well.” I say and sigh.

“I know you’re unhappy with the state of Sky Blue, hell so am I, but just hang on until the end of the season then we can talk abut what you wanna do.” Lacy says.

“Alright.”

“Well hey I gotta get to a prospective client meeting so I’ll talk to you later.”

“Alright Bye Lacy.”

“Bye Lexy.”

I hang up the phone then put it in my pocket and rub my face.

“Everything okay?” Moe asks

“My agent’s had 13 European clubs call her trying to work out a deal for my services.

“13?” Mal questions.

“Man City, Man United, Chelsea, Arsenal, Lyon, PSG, Juventus, Milan, Fiorentina, Wolfsburg, Bayern Munich, Atletico Madrid, Barca, and the new Real Madrid team.”

“Wow.”

“I don’t understand why. I mean all I did was do my job.” I say right before the pilot comes over the intercom.

“PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS WE HAVE BEEN CLEARED FOR DEPARTURE.”

Everyone does as told and grabs a seat then we talk amongst ourselves as we take off into the air.

Eventually the plane gets eerily quiet so I look around and see almost everyone is asleep

“Hey Lexy?” Julie says from in front of me.

“Yeah?” I question.

“Are you and Carli going to sleep In the state room?”

“Yeah.” I say.

“Can Becky and I join you?”

“Of course.” I say. “We can head back there now.”

The four of us quietly get out of our seats then we head back to the state room. Once in the stateroom I close and lock the door

“One thing though.” I say.

“Yes?” Becky questions as Carli takes off her top.

“Carli and I sleep nude.”

“That’s fine.” Julie says.

The four of us get naked then we all get under the covers.

“Guess what?” I whisper into my wife’s ear as I spoon her.

“What?” Carli questions as I grab a handful of breast

“I love you babygirl.” I say and squeeze my wife’s breast.

“I love you too.”

“Lexy can I ask you something?” Becky asks as I softly massages my wife’s breasts.

“Of course.” I say

“Why did you let me and Julie sleep with your wife last night?”

“Because I trust you.” I admit. “You two knew that I wouldn’t put my wife or either of you in a compromising position.

“Would…Would you ever let us do it again?” Julie questions.

“We would.” Carli says and I nod.

“Lexy could I maybe get your help with being the domme in the relationship?” Becky asks.

“Of course Becks.” I say. “Maybe after the season you two can come to our house and we can go from there…but only if that’s okay with Carli and Julie.”

“As long as I get to watch I’m fine with it.” Julie says.

“I trust you Lexy.” Carli says.

“Good.” I say then squeeze Carli’s breast. “But I’m tired so.”

“Before you go to sleep.” Carli says then she grabs my dick and guides it into her pussy. “Ah. That’s better.”

“What’d she do?” Julie asks as Carli grabs one of the blondes hands.

“Carli likes to fall asleep with my dick inside her.” I say then kiss my wife’s head. “She says it makes her feel safe and loved.”

“Night night.” Carli cutely mumbles.

“Sleep tight baby.” I say then snuggle into my wife. “Night guys.”

“Night.” Julie and Becky say then we all get some sleep.

I think my life’s about to Change and I’m pretty sure it’s for the better.

\- - - - -

“THANK YOU FOR FLYING WITH US AND WELCOME TO PHILADELPHIA.” The pilot says over the intercom

“Come on princess.” I say and gently shake Carli. “We’re here babygirl.”

“Mmmm.” Carli groans as she stretches. “What time is it?

“8 am.”

“I’m so tired.” Carli mumbles then she lays her head on my shoulder.

“I know baby.” I say. “Just a little bit longer till we’re home and we can get some rest.”

Carli and I are finally returning home after all the post World Cup stuff.

I swear we haven’t stopped moving since we’ve been back. Media duties, speaking engagements, and a bunch of other shit.

When our plane finally arrives at the gate Carli and I get off then head down to baggage claim. Once at baggage claim I see our bags being guarded by my sister.

“I hope you don’t mind.” Steph says as she hugs Carli. “I saw your bags so I decided to grab them.”

“Thank you.” Carli says as I grab our bags.

The three of us then head outside to the car of my eldest sister who’s waiting for us.

“Good morning World Cup Champions.” Ashley says as she hugs my wife and I.

“Morning.” Carli says as I put our bags in the trunk.

Once everything is in the trunk, Carli and I get in the back seat as my sisters sit in the front. A minute after we leave the airport Carli unbuckles her seatbelt then she lays down and rests her head in my lap.

“I’ll wake you when we get home beautiful.” I whisper as I run my fingers through Carli’s beautiful hair.

“Mkay.” Carli mumbles then she kisses my abs. “Love you.”

“I love you too babygirl.” I say right before Carli falls asleep.

“Cute.” Steph says from the passenger seat.

As we make our way home I keep my eyes on my sleep wife and keep running my fingers through her hair.

“Ashley.” I say.

“What’s up?” My sister says.

“Can you stop by L&M Bakery?”

“Of course.” Ashley says then she gets off at the exit to head toward Delran New Jersey.

Once we arrive at the bakery I tell Steph mine and Carli’s order then hand her some money before she heads inside. A few minutes later Steph comes back out with a box of donuts so Ashley heads to Carli and I’s house which we arrive at 10 minutes later.

“Baby we’re home.” I say and gently shake my girl awake.

Carli yawns then rubs her eyes before she gets out of the car and grabs her bags. I then get out of the car and grab my bags and the donuts then head inside the house. Once inside the house I set my stuff down in the bedroom then join my sisters and my wife in the kitchen as we eat the delicious donuts.

“Well we’ll see you two later.” Steph says as she and Ashley stand on the porch.

“Alright.” I say then hug my sisters. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Anything for our little champion.” Ashley says as she messes up my hair.

My two sisters get in the car and leave so I head back inside and find my wife asleep at the kitchen table. I then go and start the bath before I come back and pick my wife up and carry her into the bathroom.

“Lexy.” Carli cutely mumbles as I undress.

“I’m here princess.” I say as I undress my wife. “Let’s get in the bath gorgeous.”

Carli nods then the two of us walk over to the bath and I get in first then Carli joins me and rests her back to my front. Once my girl is comfortable I wrap my arms around her and rest my hands on Carli’s thighs then the two of us relax in silence.

“Hey Carli?” I say breaking the silence.

“Yes?”

“After we rest do you think maybe you’d want to start making this house look like our home?” I ask making Carli turn her head towards me.

“I’d love too.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Lexy’s POV**

“I can’t believe you brought me to a JLo concert.” My wife giddily says as her and I watch the Latina dancing all sexily.

“Happy birthday princess.” I say then kiss my wife.

“Mrs. Lopez would like you to join her onstage.”

Carli looks at me and asks me with her eyes what she should do.

“Go if you want to baby.” I say.

“Okay.” Carli says and hands me her purse.

The dude leads Carli somewhere and five minutes later my wife appears on stage with her hands tied to a chair. The next song starts and a little bit into the song JLO appears behind my wife then the Latina starts dancing on my wife which is HOT AS FUCK.

But as I watch my wife get a lap dance from JLo I feel all my insecurities again.

Stupid emotions.

Carli comes back to me a few minutes later so we listen to the rest of the concert and once the concert is over we head back stage.

“Where are we going?” Carli asks as I lead her through the concert venue.

“In here.” I say when I see JLo’s dressing room.

“Lexy we shouldn’t be here.” Carli says then I pull her into me.

“We’ll be fine princess.” I say then roughly grab Carli’s ass. “You’re mine.”

“Yours.” Carli moans.

“And I think it’s time I reminded you who’s you are.”

“Well that was hot.” I hear JLo say 

“About time you get here.” I say.

“You know her?” Carli asks as we turn and face the Latina.

“I know her mistress.” I say.

“Her mistress?” Carli questions.

“Jennifer is a submissive to one of my friends.” I say

“Oh.”

“Well I’m going to get changed.” JLo says then she disappears into her bathroom.

“Come here.” I say and pull Carli onto the couch with me. “Would you like to live out one of your fantasies? It’s okay if you don’t, but her mistress gave us permission to dominate her.”

“The fantasy where we fuck someone together?” Carli questions and I nod. “How?”

“We can take her home and fuck her there or we can use the strap on I slipped into your purse and fuck her here.”

Carli looks around the room and thinks about it for a while then I speak up

“This is your decision Carli.”

“Can we?” Carli shyly asks. “I kinda always wanted to dominate someone with you.”

“Then let’s do it princess.” I say as JLo returns wearing just a robe.

“Hello.” She says when she comes into the room.

“Jennifer.” I say and turn on my mistress mode.

“Yes?”

“I assume your mistress has told you about us?”

“She has.” Jennifer confirms.

“And I assume she’s also told you we have permission to use you tonight.”

“She has.”

“And I assume she’s told you about my condition?”

“She mentioned it yes.

“Is anybody still here?”

“No ma’am.” Jennifer confirms

“Good.” I say then turn to my wife and whisper. “Got put the strap on on baby.”

“Okay.” Carli says and pecks my lips.

Carli then takes her purse and heads to the bathroom so I look at the beautiful Latina.

“Now.” I say and slowly approach the submissive singer. “I think you deserve a punishment for giving my wife a lap dance without permission…What’d you think”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Get naked slut.” I command.

“Yes mistress Lexy.” Jennifer says as my nude wife joins my side.

The Latina slowly discards her robe giving Carli and I a great view of her gorgeous breasts, pussy, and ass.

“Where’s your bag of toys?” I ask.

“Red bag underneath the vanity.” Jennifer says.

I walk to the vanity and grab the bag then I return back to the two naked women.

“Make sure the door is locked princess.” I say.

“Yes Mistress.” Carli says and locks the door then she returns to my side. “It’s locked Mistress

I open Jennifer’s bag of toys then my wife and I look inside.

“My my my.” I teasingly say. “Aren’t you just a submissive little slut.”

“Yes mistress Lexy.”JLo submissively says.

“Lay on the couch Jennifer.” Carli commands.

“Yes Ma’am.” Jennifer says then she lays on the luxurious coach.

“Go eat her pussy.” I whisper to my girl.

“Okay.” Carli says then she walks over to JLo.

Carli settles herself in-between the Latina’s legs then my wife devours JLo’s pussy like it was her last meal.

“HOLY FUCK.” JLo shouts then she tangles her hands in Carli’s hair.

“Actually.” I say and close JLo’s bag of toys. “I think my wife and I are just gonna fuck you till you can’t walk.”

“Whatever you want Mistress Lexy.” JLo moans as I start stroking my dick.

“Don’t let her cum Carli.” I instruct causing Carli to stop eating pussy.

“Yes mistress.” Carli says then she walks over to me.

I help my wife into her strap on then she rolls a condom onto my dick.

“Stand up slut.” I command

“Yes mistress Lexy.”JLo submissively says.

JLo gets off the couch so I lay down on it then point to my dick.

“Ride me slut.” I command.

“Yes mistress Lexy.”JLo submissively says

JLo comes and straddles me then she starts fucking her self, but I hold her hips down then I pull her down so she’s hovering over me.

“Carli I want you to fuck JLo’s pussy with me.

“Yes Mistress.” Carli says.

My wife gets behind JLo then she guides her strap on into the Latina’s pussy.

“Do you enjoy that slut?” I ask as my wife and I pound JLo’s pussy. “Does your slutty little pussy enjoy being filled by two dicks.

“Yes mistress Lexy.”JLo submissively says.

I go to say something else, but I get distracted by watching my wife fuck our slut.

MY WIFE IS A FUCKING GODDESS.

“Good girl Carli.” I praise. “You’re fucking our slut so good.”

“Thank you Mistress.” Carli says with a smile.

“Tell her how good she’s doing.” I whisper and JLo nods then she looks back at Carli.

“You fuck me so good Mistress Carli.” JLo moans.

“Carli.” I say causing my wife and I to slow our thrusts.

“Yes?”

“Fuck our sluts ass.”

“Yes Mistress.” Carli says.

My wife then pulls out of JLo’s pussy then she slowly pushes her fake dick into the Latina’s beautiful ass.

“Fuck.” JLo’s moans as my wife slowly fucks her ass.

“You’re such a slut.” I whisper while roughly grabbing JLo’s ass. “Only whore’s moan from having dicks in their ass.”

“What are you?” Carli asks as she pinches JLo’s nipples.

“An anal slut.” JLo says.

“And?”

“A cum whore.”

“What else?”

“A three hole cumbucket.”

“Right you are.” Carli says.

Newsflash, my wife’s hot as fuck when she’s dominating someone.

“Now Fuck yourself slut.” Carli says then she smacks the shit out of the Latina’s ass.

JLo starts fucking herself and Carli and I watch as the Latina bounces on our dicks.

“That’s it slut.” I praise.

“Good girl.” Carli praises

“I gotta cum.” JLo moans.

“Cum slut.” Carli says then she smacks the fuck out of the Latina’s

JLo continues to fuck herself then a few seconds later I feel her juice coat my legs.

Carli and I slow down our thrusts while helping the beautiful Latina ride out her high.

“Now Carli and I are gonna pull out of you then Carli’s gonna sit on your face and your gonna eat her pussy until she cums while I jack myself off until I cum all over your breasts understand?” I say.

“Yes mistress Lexy.”JLo submissively says.

Carli and I pull out of the Latina then the two women get off me so I stand up and take off the condom. While I do that Carli takes off her strap on then she sits on JLo’s face who then starts going to town on my wife’s pussy. I watch the scene unfold while stroking my dick then once my wife cums I bust all over JLo’s breasts. Carli then hops off JLo’s face and licks my cum off the Latina’s body. My wife then kisses JLo and they swap my cum between them.

“Well that was hot.” A voice behind me says.

“VERONICA.” I shout then turn around and hug my high school teacher, who happens to be JLo’s wife and mistress.

Veronica told me she’d have a key to the door so she could get in and watch us fuck her wife.

“Hi sweetie.” Veronica Lopez says and hugs me. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you.” I say.

Veronica then steps away from me and walks over to her wife.

“You okay baby?” Veronica asks as she caresses her wife’s face.

“Yes mistress.” JLo says with a dopey smile as my wife and I put our clothes back on.

“Did they treat you well?”

“So good mistress.” JLo says then she kisses her wife’s hand.

“You ready to go home?”

JLo nods then she looks at us.

“It was really nice to meet you two.” The Latina says.

“It was lovely to meet you too.” I say.

“Thanks for the lap dance.” My wife says.

“Of course.” JLo says and smiles. “Not everyday you get to give a World Cup winner a lap dance then get fucked by her and her wife later.”

My wife and I chuckle then we bid the couple good bye before we leave the Garden and head back to our hotel. When we get back to our hotel we head up to our penthouse suite then we take a shower before we get in bed. Once in bed my wife studies my face for a while.

“Lexy what’s wrong?” Carli asks.

“Why are you with me?” I question.

“What?” Carli asks and looks at me like I have three heads.

“Why are you with me? You could have anyone else in the world so why me.”

“Is this about the lap dance?” Carli questions.

“Yeah.” I mumble and look away from my wife.

“Baby look at me.” Carli requests as she caresses my face.

I do as asked and look at Carli.

“Lexy I’m with you because you are the only person who holds my heart. You’re my best friend, I can’t imagine being with anyone else, and there’s only one person who’s seen me at my most vulnerable and that’s you. You are the love of my life and you are the only person I want to grow old with”

“Sorry.” I mumble.

“There’s no reason for you to feel sorry.” Carli says then she kisses my nose. “We all have insecurities. I just need you to tell me so we can talk through them.”

“Okay.” I say then wrap my arms around my girl and pull her into me. “You know you’re mine right?

“Yes Lexy.”

“And that if anybody else besides JLO or one someone on the team gives you a lap dance then I will beat the shit out of them.”

“Don’t worry baby.” Carli says then she turns around in my hold. “I’m yours and nobody can take me away from you.”

“And I’m yours.” I say.

“That you are baby.” Carli says.

My wife then grabs my hand and rests it on her breast.

I squeeze her breast then I kiss her head.

“How do you know JLo’s mistress?” Carli asks as she guides my dick into her pussy.

“Her mistress is also her wife.”

“Okay how do you know her JLo’s wife.”

“Her wife was my teacher in high School for two years and she was born like me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this lived up to your imagination


	21. Chapter 21

**Lexy’s POV**

“What’s with the spontaneous team meeting?” Lindsey asks as we walk into the meeting room at our hotel in Philly.

The past month has flown by.

Carli and I have had so much media things to do as well as some other stuff so I’m kinda glad the second victory tour game is right in our back yard basically so we don’t have to travel far.

“No clue.” Pinoe says as the whole team walk into the meeting room 

“What the?” Carli questions as we all look around and see the room full of people.

“Ashley?” I question when I see my sister then I see the rest of my family. “Wait.”

I look around the room again and see groups of people sitting around tables with signs on them. There’s urologist, endocrinologist, lawyers, historians, people from FIFA, people from the press, and a bunch of cameras

“Please tell me this isn’t what I think this is.” I say.

“Sorry sis.” Stephanie says.

“Jill?” Carli asks.

“We literally have no control here.” Jill says

“Miss Mitchell.” The FIFA president, Gianni Infantino, says. “Please sit.”

“It’s Mrs. Mitchell for your information.”

“Sit.”

“Not until someone explains what the fuck is going on here.” I say then I see all the camera’s trained on me.

“It has come to our attention that you were born different.”

“Yeah I highly doubt it just came to your attention.” I say sarcastically

“What is that supposed to mean?” Someone from the panel asks.

“It’s widely known that I have a dick.” I seethe. “There’s literally no way in hell you couldn’t have known.”

“Just sit down.” Gianni says.

“Prick.” I mumble then take my back pack off and sit down in the lone chair in front of the panel.

“No.” I hear Moe say then she pulls up a chair and sits next to me. “If you’re going to interrogate Lexy then you’ll have to interrogate me too.”

“And Me.” Carli says and sits on the other side of me.

“And Me.” Rose says and sits down next to Moe.

“Me too.” Pinoe says and sits next to my wife.

One by one all of the girls sit around me and stare at the Panel in front of us.

“Well fucking get on with it then.” I say.

The FIFA dude explains that because I have a dick I may be ruled ineligible to compete and therefore our World Cup win could be vacated.

“So basically some country got butt hurt that we beat them and decided to accused us off cheating.” I say.

“That’s not the point.”

“No the point is your trying to strip us of a World Cup Championship for a bull shit reason.”

“You had an unfair advantage.” Some lady on the FIFA panel says.

“Incorrect.” I say and get out of my seat. “Is there a printer here?”

“There.” Someone says and points to the printer.

I grab my computer and head over to the printer and connect to it. Once my Mac is connected I open my documents and go to my saved medical folder which I have because I knew this would happen someday. I then print all of my medical records out before I disconnect my Mac and walk back over to my bag.

“Here.” Carli says and takes my laptop. “Fuck ‘em up.”

“I will.” I whisper.

I then spin around and face the panel.

“These.” I say and hold up the stack of medical records. “Are every single medical record that I know you need so here.”

I approach the panel and slam the records on the table.

“You’ll find that my hormones aren’t any different from any other female in the world.” I say.

My medical records are passed to the doctors, who look them over and confer amongst themselves.

“She’s correct.” One of the doctors say. “I can’t explain it, but other than the fact she was born with a penis Lexy’s medical information reads as that of a female.”

“So what are you saying?” Jill asks

“I’m saying that if I were to be handed these record without any context I would think the patient is a female.”

“Now that that has been settled, if you want to take the World Cup away from me then fine do it.” I say. “But don’t take it away from my team. They worked their asses off to win and deserve everything that they’ve earned.”

“Seems like you don’t care about this.” Someone from FIFA says.

“Because I’m tired ma’am.” I say causing the whole room to go quiet. “I’m tired of the looks I get from people. I’m tired of feeling like an abomination, I’m tired of being judged by people like you and most of all I’m tired of the looks my wife gets when we are out in public together.”

“We-“

“I wasn’t finished Ma’am.” I interrupt.

I then take a deep breathe to stable myself.

“This is who I am, whether you, me, or anyone else likes it, I am who I am…All my life I wanted to not have a male appendage, to not be made fun of or bullied or beaten by people who thought I was weird. Unfortunately life didn’t turn out that way for me…but you know what that’s okay.” I say.

I then turn around and look at my team and notice a few of them are crying especially Carli and Moe since they know all of what I went through growing up.

“These amazing ladies behind me helped me to realize that even though I am different, I’m still Lexy Autumn Mitchell and for them that’s perfect. So what ever you do, do it to me, but leave them out of it.”

“I uh…I think we’re done here.” The FIFA president says.

“No shit.” I say then get out of my seat, grab my medical records, put them in my bag, grab my bag, and leave the room.

Once out of the room my wife catches up to me then the two of us head up to our room. When we get to our room I set my stuff down then I cuddle with my wife.

“You know.” Carli says and lays her head on my shoulder. “You were really sexy up there.”

“Oh really?” I question.

“Mhmm.” Carli says then she ghosts her lips over my ears to whisper. “So sexy that I think Daddy deserves some pussy.”

“Why don’t you take my sweats off then let Daddy take real good care of your pussy.” I say.

“Yes Daddy.” Carli says then she tugs down my pants.

Carli then takes off her shirt then she removes her shorts.

“Look at you.” I say and pull my wife onto my lap so she’s straddling me. “Going without any underwear.”

“I wanted to have quick access today.” Carli says.

“I don’t know.” I say. “Only bad girls don’t wear underwear without Daddy’s permission…Are you a bad girl?”

“No Daddy.” Carli says and shakes her head. “I’m a good girl. I’m your good girl.”

“If you really are a good girl.” I say then I line up my dick with Carli’s entrance and ghost my lips over hers. “Then show me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think will be in Ash’s bridal party?
> 
> As Always let me know what you wanna see.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lexy’s POV**

“I’ll be back soon Princess.” I say then kiss my sleeping wife’s head.

Today’s a free day before we play Portugal at Lincoln Financial Field as apart of our victory tour and I’m gonna visit someone from the area.

After I’ve kissed my wife’s head I write a little note telling her where I’ll be then I leave the note on her phone. I then grab all the things I need for the day then I leave the room and the hotel. Once outside the hotel I get into a rental car and set off towards the nearest flower shop, which is five minutes away.

When I get to the flower shop I go in and buy a bouquet of roses then I head down the road to a liquor store. At the liquor store I buy a bottle of The Macallan Rare Cask Single Malt Scotch Whisky and 2 whiskey glasses. Once that’s done I head back to the hotel then I park in the closest spot to the door, grab all my stuff, and head to Jill’s room and knock on the door.

“Hey Lexy.” Jill says with a smile

“Hey…could I possibly have the trophy for the day…there’s something I need to do.”

“Of course. Someone just took it down to the meeting room.”

“Thank you.” I say “I’ll be back later.”

“Take all the time you need.”

I nod then head down to the team meeting room which is surprisingly filled with the whole team.

“Hey Lexy.” Moe says.

“Hi…um have you seen the trophy?”

“Yeah it’s over there.” Moe says and points to the table where a bunch of girls are sitting

“Thanks.”

I walk over to the table and reach between Ash and Ali and grab the trophy then I back up a little bit and look it over.

“There you are.” Carli says behind me.

“Yeah.” I say then turn around and softly kiss her. “I’ll be back later.”

“Where are you going?” Moe asks causing everyone to look at me.

“I’m gonna go talk to my Dad.”

“Oh…Do you want someone to go with you?”

“No.” I say then leave the room and head to the car.

After I’m in the car I drive the fifteen minutes to where my Dad was laid to rest.

Fifteen minutes later I arrive at the cemetery so I drive to the where my Dad is resting then I grab my stuff, get out of the car, and walk to his grave.

“Hi Daddy.” I say then sit in front of his tomb stone.

I stare at the headstone of James Edward Lucas Mitchell for a while then get out all the stuff I brought. I replace the old flowers with the roses I bought then I unbox the whiskey and pour both of us a glass. 

“I’ll never understand how you liked this stuff.” I say after drinking the whiskey.

“You always were a rum girl.” I hear my eldest sister Ashley say causing me to turn around and see both of my sisters approaching me.

“What the?” I say.

“Your wife called.” Steph says as my sisters sit on either side of me.

“I miss Daddy.” I say and lean my head on Steph’s shoulder.

“We all do.” Ashley says as she wraps her arm around me.

“Did you show him?” Steph questions.

I reach into my bag and pull out my medal and the World Cup trophy then place it in front of the headstone.

“You know he’s proud of you right?” Ashley asks as I take a drink of the whiskey.

“I do.” I admit. “I just wish he was here to see it and meet Carli.”

Suddenly a gust of wind blows through and knocks over the whiskey glass I set out for Dad.

“Looks like Dad wanted a drink.” Steph says causing all three of us to laugh.

“At least he had a high alcohol tolerance unlike someone here.” I say causing Ashley to groan.

“That was one time.” Ashley says and playfully smacks me as Steph and I laugh. “Jerks.”

“That’s actually a pretty cool trophy.” Steph says.

“It is.” I say.

“Are you cool with Rose?” Ashley asks.

“Yeah we’ve always been good. It just sucks she got hurt.” I say.

My sister’s and I talk for a little while longer until they have to get back to work. I pack everything back up in my bag then get in the car and head back to the hotel. Once at the hotel I park next to the other team rentals, grab my stuff, then head into the hotel.

“Hey Lexy.” Mal says with a smile as she walks towards the meeting room.

“Hey Mal.” I say then the two of us walk into the meeting room.

Once in the meeting room I hand the World Cup trophy off to one of the staff then I walk over to my wife and wrap her in my arms.

“I love you.” I whisper.

“I love you too.” Carli says then she looks up at me. “You ready to tell everyone?”

I nod then the two of us face the team.

“Excuse me.” I say, but everyone keeps talking.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP.” Christen yells and all talking stops.

“Thank you.” I say and chuckle. “Um Carli and I both have something to tell you…Carli.”

“Right.” Carli says then she takes a deep breath. “After the November friendlies I will be retiring from professional football…Club and Country”

“What?” Christen questions and tries to hold back her tears.

“I wanna go out on top and what better way then to go out a two time world champ.” My wife says then she intertwines our hands. “Lexy and I also wanna have kids so I feel like this is the best time for us to make our dreams a reality.”

“W-W-will we still see you?” Ash questions.

“Of course.” Carli says. “I’ll always be at Lexy’s home games and you already know you guys have a place to stay with us whenever you want to. I’ll also try my best to be at the national team games along with our kid or kids.”

“You better name one of your kids after me.” Moe mumbles.

“And I better be a godparent.” Christen mumbles.

“We’ll see.” Carli says with a smile

“What’s your news Lexy?” Sam asks causing me to take a very deep breath.

“Do you all remember when I had a migraine in the Spain game?” I question.

“Yeah?” Julie says.

“Well when we got back I had an MRI of my brain done.” I say then try to fight back tears.

“Lexy?” Moe says.

“I have a malignant tumor in my brain.” I reveal.

“What?” Becky…well basically the whole team say.

“I’ve got cancer.” I mumble.

“Are you sure?” Moe questions.

I try to answer, but nothing comes out.

“Do you want me to do the talking?” Carli whispers.

“Yes please.” I mumble and Carli nods then she face the team.

“Lexy has been diagnosed with stage four brain cancer.” Carli says. “The tumor is 6cm across and it’s in a not so good place for surgery, but surgery is the only option to save her life.”

“Oh my god.” Tobin whispers.

“The surgery is November 19th at Johns Hopkins in Baltimore and It would mean a lot to Lexy and a lot to myself if you guys would be there.”

“We’ll be there.” Rose says and everyone nods

“How long will you be out?” Tierna asks.

“I’ll miss the Olympic qualifying camp, but my surgeon and my sister said I should be able to make it for the rest of the rosters and if I’m picked then I’ll be able to go to Tokyo.” I say.

“Lexy?” Moe questions then I look at her. “Could you…”

“Could I die?” I question and Moe nods. “Yeah Moe…I could.”

“Wh-wh-wh.” Alex stutters.

“You don’t wanna know the answer to that question.” I say.

“Lexy.” Julie says and try’s not to cry. “Just tell us.”

“I have a ten percent chance of survival.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Lexy’s POV**

“I’ll talk to you in a couple hours.” I say while FaceTiming my wife in the NC visitor locker room.

Carli’s last game in the NWSL was the game against Orlando in Red Bull arena so she stayed home.

“Bye baby.” Carli says.

“Bye Princess.” I say then blow my wife a kiss.

We both hang up then a couple seconds later the owners of the team walk in.

“Out.” I say and get out of my chair.

I know what they’re going to say.

“What?” One of the owners says.

“We’re having a players only meeting so please leave.” I say and point to the door. “And I wasn’t asking.”

The owners shake their heads, but walk out of the room and when the door closes I lock it then face the team.

“Alright.” I say gaining everyone’s attention “I assume everyone know’s why the owners are here?”

“The…The team’s folding.” Imani says.

“And has everyone heard the rumor about me?” I question.

“Apparently you’re going to the new Philadelphia team.” Caprice says causing me to take a deep breath.

“Both of those rumors are true.” I say. “Sky Blue is folding…and yes I am moving to the new Philadelphia team.”

“What are we supposed to do?” Jen asks.

“Well when the club officially folds everyone will be out of a job.”

“Fuck.” Kailen says then everyone looks at their feet

“However.” I say making everyone look at me. “The owners of the Philadelphia team informed me yesterday that once all of you become free agents that they will offer all of you contracts.”

“Really?” Estelle asks.

“They see the potential we have and they know our progress was hindered by a shit system and facilities.”

Everyone looks at each other and I know they’re contemplating what to do.

“I’m very excited to go there.” I say gaining everyone’s attention once again. “I’ve seen the facilities and we will have the best training facility in all of the NWSL and we’ll have a state of the art stadium…and frankly Philly is excited for the team.”

“How excited?” DiDi asks.

“They stadium holds 26,000 and they’ve already sold 18,000 season tickets.”

“Woah.”

“Now it’s up to you what you want to do and I know this is a big decision because you’ll have to uproot your lives and move closer to Philadelphia, but I highly suggest coming to Philly.”

“W-What are the other options?” Rocky asks.

“Well after the expansion draft for the new team in Californiayou can wait and see what offers you get, you could always go overseas to play, and you could retire and not play anymore.” I say.

“Why isn’t the Philadelphia team in the expansion draft?” Kailen asks.

“Sky Blue is being purchased and sold to Philadelphia.”

“They really had to drop this on us on game day.”

“Try shit.” I say. “Show your future teams why they should be offering you a max salary contract.”

\- - - - -

“Hey Guys.” I say as Becky and Julie get Into my car.

“Hey Lexy.” Becky says.

“Hi.” Julie says then I start the 45 minute drive back to Carli and I’s house.

Becky and Julie are joining me at the Philadelphia Phantoms so they’re looking at houses close to Carli and I before Julie has to head down to North Carolina for the championship.

Ever since the World Cup the four of us have grown a lot closer which is nice.

“Where’s Carli?” Julie questions.

“Riding a sybian.” I say then take the exit towards the house.

“Why?”

“Do you remember her comments in that podcast with Foudy?”

“The one where she said the World Cup was the lowest point of her career?” Becky questions.

“Yeah.” I say. “A couple days ago Carli came to me and told me she wanted to be punished. I told her if that’s what she wanted then she could list things she wants to be punished with and I’ll do it.”

“How long has she been riding the sex toy?” Julie questions.

“I strapped her on to it right before I left so almost two hours.” I say.

“Is she okay with that?” Becky questions.

“It’s what she wanted so I guess so.” I say. “The sybian also has an app and I left her hands free so if it gets to much then she can text me and I’ll turn it off.”

“Why did she want to be punished?”

“I don’t know.” I say as we pull into my driveway. “I’ll admit it was dumb to say, but it’s how she feels and she’s entitled to her opinions.”

I open the garage door then I pull into the garage and park next to Carli’s Audi.

“Alright so before we go in there are a couple things you need to remember.” I say and look at the married couple.

“Okay.” Julie says and nods.

“I know my wife and what she can take.” I say. “I’m going to basically impose my will on her. I’m going to own her body and her orgasms, but I know how far to take it. If anything makes you uncomfortable then you can leave, but if you want to you can help me.”

Becky and Julie nod so we get out of the car, grab their stuff, and take it to their room. After the married couple is situated We head to the play room and once inside I close and lock the door then I go and sit behind my wife.

“Our guests are here slut.” I say and pull on Carli’s hair so she’s looking at Becky and Julie. “Say hello.”

“Hello.” Carli says.

Becky and Julie wave then they go and sit on the couch in the room.

“Do you want your collar?” I question and Carli nods.

I help Carli of the sybian then I head over to the toy dresser and take off my clothes. once I’m nude I grab Carli’s collar, Carli’s favorite ropes, and Carli’s gag then I return to my wife.

“Do you need help standing?” I question and Carli nods so I help her to her feet then I wrap her arms around me.

Once Carli is standing I tie her hands up so she’s standing in an X position.

“Everything okay?”I whisper and hold onto my wife’s sides.

Carli pulls on the ropes to check if she’s secure then she looks at me.

“I’m safe mistress.” Carli says with a smile.

“Good.” I say then pull Carli’s hair up into a bun.

Once Carli’s hair is up and out of the way I grab Carli’s red collar from the table then I put it around my submissive.

“Tell our guests what your collar says.” I command.

“Yes Mistress.” Carli says then she looks over my shoulder at the married couple. “My Collar says Property of Lexy.”

“And tell our guests how many times my cum slut orgasmed from the sybian.”

“Mistress Lexy’s cum slut orgasmed seven times.” Carli says with a smile.

“Good girl.” I whisper then peck Carli’s lips one last time. “Open your mouth.”

Carli does as instructed and opens her mouth so I put the breathable ball gag in her mouth.

“Bite down.” I command and Carli does so I secure the ball gag in my submissive mouth. “Everything okay?”

Carli nods so I take her hair out of the bun and let it fall down her back.

“You remember your non-verbal safe word?” I question and Carli nods. “Show me.”

I look at Carli’s hands and see her holding up her index, middle, and pinky finger.

“Good girl.” I say

I walk back over to the toy dresser and grab Carli’s butt plug, her nipple clamp, her clit clamp, and the heart shaped flogger then I return to my wife. When I get to my wife I run her butt plug through her soaking wet folds until its soaked.

“Breathe in.” I command and Carli does. “And breathe out.”

As Carli breathes out I slide the butt plug into her hole.

“Good girl.” I say and squeeze Carli’s ass.

I then walk around to the front of my wife and attach the nipple and clit camps to my wife which earns a moan.

“Ready?” I ask and Carli nods. “You are not to come until I say so understood?”

Carli nods so I grab

“How stupid can you be?” I question then flog Carli’s ass.

The moment the flogger hits my wife’s back she lets out an all too familiar moan

“You know what.” I say then untie the ball gag and remove it from Carli’s mouth “I want to hear you when I flog you.”

“Yes Mistress.” Carli says.

“You remember our rules and your safe word?” I ask.   


“Yes Mistress.” Carli says. 

“Tonight, after every hit, you will count then apologize understood?

“Yes Mistress.”

“What are the rules and what is your safe word?”

“Count then apologize after each spank. And my safe word is Cucumber.”

“Good girl…Now where were we. ”

Carli wanted to be Flogged 100 times so over the next two hours I give her exactly what she wants.

“Cum slut.” I command and flog Carli’s pussy.

Carli finally gets the release she desires and she floods the floor with her juices.

Once my wife is done cumming, ten minutes later, I wrap my arms around her then softly kiss her.

“You did so good baby.” I praise as I untie her hands. “So so good.”

Carli smiles at me then she wraps her arms around me and lays her head on my chest.

“Oh shit we gotta go.” Becky says. “Our realtor is waiting on us.”

“We’ll be back later.” Julie says as I toss her the keys to my car.

The married couple hurriedly leave the room and once they’re gone I pick my wife up and carry her to the couch. After I safely lay my wife on the couch I head into mine and Carli’s bedroom and grab the after care kit then I return to the living room and leave the kit by Carli. I then head to the kitchen and grab a couple P3’s, a couple gatorades, a bottle of wine, and two glasses before I head back to the living room. Once in the living room I set all the drinks and snacks on the coffee table, return to my wife, pick her up, sit us down on the couch so Carli is sitting on top of me, grab the after care bag, then I kiss my wife.

“You did so good babygirl.” I whisper as I softly massage lotion into my wife’s breasts.

“Thank you.” Carli whispers with a blush.

“Guess what princess.” I say with a smile as I pour us some wine.

“What?”

“You’re such a good girl.” I praise and hand my girl her wine. “And I love my good girl.”

“I love you too.” Carli says then she pecks my lips.

"You know I don't think any of that stuff is true right?" I question. "I mean I love dumping my cum in your, but your more than just that."

"I know Baby." Carli says and strokes my face.

The two of us sit in silence for a while until my wife speaks up.

“Hey Lexy?” Carli says and looks down at me.

“Yes baby girl.”

“I need you.”

“Where do you need me baby?” I question.

“Right here.” Carli says and points to her breasts so I start massaging them.

“Is that better?” I ask and Carli shakes her head. “Do they need some kisses or do they need to be bitten?”

“Bitten please.”

“You mean like this?” I question then bite down onto Carli’s right breast.

“Oh Daddy.” Carli moans as I tug on her nipple.

“Or maybe like this.” I say then bite down on Carli’s left breast.

“Just like that Daddy.” Carli says in ecstasy.

“You’re so beautiful baby.” I say as My wife and I look at each other in the eyes. “And when you’re ready I’m gonna make love to you until you have our baby in you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this chapter. I know it's not good, but I felt I needed to get a chapter out so I'm sorry.


	24. Chapter 24

**Lexy’s POV**

“I remember why I hate award shows.” I mumble. “Too long and too boring.”

Alex, Kelley, Ash, Ali, Carli, and I are at the InStyle awards tonight and the awards are SO LONG.

“Do you wanna go out for some fresh Air?” Ali asks.

Carli and I nod then we follow our teammates out to the balcony of the Getty museum.

“Shit.” Carli whispers then she grabs onto my arm.

“What baby? What’s wrong?” I ask as I hold my wife up.

“My stupid shoes broke. “ Carli says.

“Ash.” I say and motion the keeper over to us.

“Yeah.”

“Can you hold Carli up for a minute?” I ask.

“Of course.”

Once Ash has a hold on Carli I grab the closest chair then pull it over to my wife.

“Sit baby.” I say then help my wife sit down in the chair.

Once my wife is safe I take off my shoes, grab a napkin from a passing waiter, lay the napkin on the ground, then I kneel on the napkin.

“Do you want to wear my socks?” I question as I untie my shoes.

“Baby.” Carli says and chuckles causing me to look at her. “What are you doing?”

“You’re wearing my shoes.” I say. “ I’m not having you fall and break your ankle...so do you want to wear my socks or not?”

“Sure baby.” Carli says with a smile.

I smile at my wife and put my socks on her feet then I help her into my shoes.

“Does that feel okay?” I ask after I’ve tied the shoes that are now on my wife’s feet.

“Yes baby.” Carli says as she strokes my face. “That feels perfect.”

“Well somebodies getting laid tonight.” Kelley says causing Carli and I to sigh.

“Sadly Kelley we can’t have sex for the foreseeable future.” I say.

“What why?”

“My surgeon told us not to do any strenuous activities until he gives a me the okay after surgery and that includes sex.”

“Which fucking sucks.” Carli groans then she looks at me.

I sigh then I lead Carli away from everyone.

“Can we go home?” I ask.

My wife nods so we text the girls we’re leaving then we leave the museum, get in our car, and head to our hotel.

“Are you okay?” Carli asks.

“Fuck what the doctor says.” I say then rest my hand on Carli’s exposed thigh. “I wanna make love to you.”

Carli smirks at me then she leans over and ghosts her lips over my ear.

“Hurry Daddy.” Carli whispers then she kisses my jaw. “I need you.”

A few minutes later we arrive back at our hotel so we park then head up to our room. When we get to our room Carli takes off her dress and my shoes then she gets on the bed with her face down and her ass up.

“Take my ass Daddy.” Carli says making me instantly get erect

“With fucking pleasure.” I say then shed my clothes.

I then scramble onto the bed and run my dick through Carli’s sopping wet folds.

“Your so wet babygirl.” I say as I rake my finger nails along Carli’s sculpted back.

“Only for you Lexy.” Carli says then she looks up at me. “Only for you.”

“Better be for me.” I say then bite down on Carli’s juicy ass.

I then slowly push into my wife causing both of us to moan.

“You’re so tight baby.” I say and slow thrust in and out of my girl.

“Stretch me Daddy.” Carli says then she looks back at me. “Make me yours.”

I pull my wife up so her back is against my front, but my dick is still thrusting in and out of her ass.

“Your mine.” I growl and bite Carli’s ear while I roughly massage her breasts. “And I’m yours.”

“Daddy” Carli moans.

“You feel so good wrapped around my dick.”

“So big.” Carli moans as I speed up my thrusts.

“Tell me how it feels.” I say as I squeeze Carli’s breast with one hand.

“So good Daddy.” Carli moans as I start playing with her clit while plowing her asshole.

I lean Carli back down onto her hands and knees then I grab her hips and rapidly thrust in and out other tight little hole.

“Fuck.” I say through gritted teeth.

“Daddy…Daddy please.” Carli whimpers.

“Come Carli.” I say. “Come just from taking my dick in your ass.

A second later I feel Carli squirt on my legs which cause me to explode in her ass.

“So full.” Carli moans as I slow my thrusts.

“You okay babygirl?” I question.

“Never better.” Carli says with a smile. “I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too babygirl.” I say then kiss my wife. “More than you’ll ever know.

\- - - - -

“Hey Princess.” I say as I Hug my girl on the field in Jacksonville Florida.

Tonight’s Carli’s retirement ceremony.

“Hi Lexy.” Carli says then I kiss my wife

The two of us stand together and take pictures with each other then Carli kisses me again.

“Did you see the back of my jersey?” Carli asks and I shake my head no.

Carli turns around and show’s me her jersey 

“You…you…you have my name on your jersey.”

Instead of Lloyd my wife has Mitchell on the back of her jersey.

“I wanted one game where I have our last name on my jersey.”

“I love you so much.” I say then hug my wife again.

We hug for a little while longer then I walk off the field and meet the new national team coach.

“Hi Vlatko.” I say and shake hands with the new National team coach.

“How are you doing?” Vlatko questions.

“I’m okay.” I admit. “Little nervous about next week.”

“Have they said how long your recovery will be?”

“I’ll miss the qualifying tournament and SheBelieves, but I’ll be available from then on.”

“Great.” Vlatko says with a smile. “If you need anything you let us know.”

I nod before I walk over to the bench and sit down next to Alyssa then we watch the game

“Fuck.” I internally groan as I watch Carli’s ass jiggle while running up and down the field

I peel my eyes away from my wife’s ass and pick up my phone to text my sister.

_Me: Hey so you know how I can’t have sex right now?_

_Ashley: Yeah?_

_Me: What all does that entail?_

_Ashley: That means you can not jack off, you can not get a handjob from Carli, you can’t get a blowjob from Carli, and you can not have sex with Carli._

_Me: So can I pleasure my wife?_

_Ashley: As long as you don’t overexert yourself yes._

_Me: FUCK YES_

“YEAH CAR.” Alyssa yells causing me to look up and see my wife running at me.

I’m guessing she scored.

When my wife gets to me she jumps into my arms then she smashes her lips onto mine. A minute or so later the girls surround us and celebrate the goal then I let my wife down and let her get back to being a boss.

A long long time later the game ends so we celebrate Carli some more on the field then I wait for my wife in her locker while she showers. After Carli is done drying herself off after her shower I grab her clothes and the special surprise I have for her then I meet her in the bathroom.

“Hi.” Carli says

“Hi babygirl.” I say and intertwine our hands then I lead my wife into the closest stall.

Once in the stall I lock the door then bring my wife into my arms.

“I love you.” I say then passionately kiss my wife.

“I love you too.” Carli says.

“Look what came in the mail yesterday.” I say and hold up the customized butt plug.

Carli wanted to go up a couple sizes from 5 inches to 7 so we ordered her a new one and she had the base customized to say Property of Daddy.

“Ooh yay.” Carli excitedly says then she takes the plug into her mouth and gets it ready to go in her ass.

Once the plug is nice and wet I take it out of Carli’s mouth then my wife spreads her ass so I ease the plug into her.

“Fuck.” Carli moans as I ghost my lips over her ear.

“When we get back to the hotel your mine.” I whisper. “I’m gonna make love to you until we both pass out.

“Mmmm.” Carli moans then she grabs my dick.

“How about you get dressed so we can head back to the hotel.”

Carli nods so I help her dress then we leave the stall, grab her stuff, then head to the bus. Once on the bus I sit down then I pull Carli down so she’s siting on my lap. The two of us relax while the bus heads back to the hotel then once at the hotel Carli and I head up to our room. Once we’re in our room Carli and I shed our clothes then Carli beckons me into the bathroom so I follow her.

“Wanna snack.” Carli asks and spreads her ass checks.

I smirk at my wife through the mirror before I drop down, spread her ass cheeks, then I slide my tongue into her puckered hole.

“Holy shit.” Carli moans as I fuck her ass with my tongue.

Carli reaches back and presses my head deeper in her ass so I reach around and enter two fingers into my girl’s pussy then I finger fuck her while rubbing her clit.

“Lexy I’m close.”

“Cum for me beautiful.” I say. “Cum for your wife.”

I return to eating my girls ass and a minute later Carli’s juice splatter on the floor. Once Carli is done orgasming I help her ride out the rest of her high then I pull my fingers out of her pussy.I then stand up and wrap my arms around my wife as I mark her neck.

“Your so beautiful babygirl.” I whisper as I massage Carli’s breasts.

“Mmmm. Daddy.” Carli moans.

“What do you want babygirl?” I ask then I suck on Carli’s neck.

“I need your cum.” Carli says.

“Spin around.” I request then Carli spends around

After Carli’s boobs are pressed against mine I pick her up then carry her back into the bedroom. Once in the bedroom I carry Carli to the bed then I put us under the covers

“Do you wanna continue fucking?” Carli asks.

“Can we not fuck?.” I ask. “I wanna make love to you.”

“Okay baby.” Carli says and strokes my face. “Make love to me Lexy.”

I smile down at my wife then guide my dick into her and slowly thrust in and out of her.

I really hope I survive my surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you want to see in future chapters?


	25. Chapter 25

**Lexy’s POV**

“You ready?” Carli asks as I gather everything I’ll need for tonight.

“I guess so.” I mumble.

“Hey.” My wife says then she puts my things on floor.

Once my things are on the floor my wife pushes me down so I’m sitting on the bed then my girl straddles me so I warp my arms around her.

“Everything’s gonna be fine baby.” Carli says as she runs her hands through my hair. “Tomorrow you’re just gonna take a little nap and when you wake up you’ll be all better.”

“I’m getting you pregnant after.” I mumble.

“I can’t wait.” Carli says with a smile then she softly kisses me. “I love you Lexy.”

“I Love you Carli.” I say.

My wife and I gather our stuff then we head down to the conference room for dinner.

Tomorrow’s my surgery and all of my teammates are here in Baltimore with Carli and I.

Someone also got us a conference room to hang out in.

I think it was Kelley.

“Hey Lexy.” Moe says when we get into the conference room.

“Hey Moe.” I say as Carli and I set our stuff down.

Carli heads over to the pizza and gets food for us while I walk over to Becky and Julie.

“Here.” I say and hand Becky a jumbo envelope full of paper.

“What’s this?” Becky asks.

“It’s everything you two need to know about Carli as a submissive…in case.”

“Lexy you’re gonna be fine” Becky says and tries to hand me the envelope back.

“Becky take it.”

“Lexy.”

“TAKE IT.” I shout causing all talking to stop. “JUST FUCKING TAKE IT.”

I find the nearest wall, lean against it, slide down the wall and burst into tears. My wife and the team then come over and sit around me.

“It’s okay.” Carli says then she pulls my head to her chest. “It’s okay Lexy.”

“I don’t wanna die.” I sob out.

“Shh.” Carli softly says and kisses my head. “Breath baby.”

“I don’t wanna die.”

\- - - - -

“LEXY MITCHELL.” Someone shouts.

“Let’s go baby.” Carli says and intertwines our hands.

My wife leads me, my mom, my sisters, and our teammates through the waiting room and into the surgery prep room.

When I get into the surgery prep room I head into the bathroom and take off my clothes then I put on the gown, gather my clothes, and head back into the room. Once I’m in the room I hand my clothes to my Mom then I get on the bed in the room. The nurses then start an IV and start running some fluid through it before they leave.

After the Nurse’s leave I look at my wife.

“Can you lay with me?” I ask.

Carli nods then she lays on the bed and cuddles with me.

“Close.” I mumble then I pull Carli on top of me so she’s laying fully on me. “Much better.”

Everyone around Carli and I talk amongst themselves while my wife and I lay together.

Eventually my surgeon comes in the room and gives everyone the run down of the surgery.

“Any questions?”

“Are you gonna shave my head?” I question.

“Just the side we’ll be operating on.” My surgeon says.

“Okay.” I mumble.

“Doctor we’re ready.” A nurse says then she leaves.

“Alright.” The doc says then he looks at everyone in the room. “I’ll give you guys some time and i’ll be back in 5 minutes.”

The Doctor leaves so Carli gets off the bed to let everyone hug me then they leave.

Once the team leave I pull my wife down so I can whisper to her

“Carli?” I question and look at my wife.

“Yeah baby?”

“I…I…I don’t want the team to see me after the surgery.”

\- - - - -

**Carli’s POV**

“Surgery should be ending soon.” Moe mumbles.

“Yeah.” I say then look at the team. “Um Lexy wanted me to tell you guys something.”

“What is it?” Christen asks.

“She uh………Lexy doesn’t want any of you to see her after the surgery.” I say.

“What…Why?” Mal asks.

“I mean it makes sense.” Tobin mumbles and everyone looks at the Thorn’s player. “Think about it…Whenever you think of Lexy what’s the first word that comes to your mind?”

“Strong.” Tierna says.

“Powerful.” Alex says.

“Sexy.” I say then everyone looks at me. “Well she is…I mean have you seen.”

“Besides that.” Christen says with a smile as everyone chuckle’s.

“Lexy’s a Badass.” Ash says.

“Warrior.” Moe says.

“She’s all those things and more.” Tobin says. “So why would she want us to look at her in a different light?”

The room gets very quiet as everyone let’s Tobin’s words sink in, but the silence is cut by someone opening the door

“Family of Lexy Mitchell?”

“Yes?” I say as we all stand up.

“How is she?” Christen asks.

“She’s doing well.” The surgeon says and smiles. “We were able to remove the tumorous tissue and I expect her to make a full recovery.”

“Thank fuck.” Ash says.

“Can we see her?” I ask.

“Of course. Just follow me.” The surgeon says so we grab our stuff and follow him.

When we get to Lexy’s room the surgeon opens the door then he leaves so I look at the girls.

“I will open the blinds if Lexy’s asleep so you can see her otherwise I think it’s best you guys wait in the waiting room and I’ll come by later and we ca discuss what to do.”

“Of course.” Moe says and the girls nod so I head into the room and walk to my wife’s side.

“Mmmm Carli?” Lexy softly says as her hand tries to find mine while her eyes are closed. “Is that you.”

“I’m here baby.” I say then I grab my wife’s hand and put it on my face.

“Did It work?”

“Yeah Baby.” I say with a smile. “It worked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd please go vote on the next chapter that'd be much appreciated.


	26. Chapter 26

**Lexy’s POV**

“I don’t know if I can do this.” I say as we pull up to the Krashlyn wedding location in Miami.

“I’ll be with you the whole time.” My wife says from the drivers seat.

It’s been a month and some days since I’ve had my surgery and nobody from the team has seen me in person since before the surgery. They’ve only seen Instagram stories of my rehab and they’ve only seen me from behind.

Nobody’s seen my scar. 

“How do I look?” I ask and subconsciously rub the shaved part of my head.

“Sexy, beautiful, hot, gorgeous, studly, daddyish…take your pick.” Carli says and runs her hand over my suit.

“Oh how I wish we could have sex.” I say.

“Why?” Carli innocently asks.

“Have you seen your self?” I question. “I could make love to you 24/7.”

“A couple more weeks Lexy.” Carli says and caresses my cheek. “Then you can make love to me all you want.”

“Stupid no sex rule.” I mumble.

“Come on baby.” Carli says and squeezes my hand. “Time to go.”

I nod then Carli gets out of the car and walks around to my side of the car. My wife opens my door, helps me out of the car, hands me my cane, then she stands on my left and holds onto my elbow.

“You ready?” Carli asks after locking the car.

“Yeah.” I say.

The two of us slowly walk into the venue and once inside everyone looks at us.

“Hey guys.” I say with a smile as i continue walking with a cane.

“Oh my god.” Moe says then she walks over to me and lightly hugs me.

“Really Moe?” I question with a smile. “That’s the best hug you got?”

“Fine.” Moe says then she squeezes me with all her might. “I missed you you dork.”

“Missed you too Moe.” I say.

Moe unlatches from me then I reach in my suit jacket and pull out my flask.

“Did you bring booze to a wedding?” Alex asks as I take a drink.

“This is sprite.” I say. “And there’s one in Carli’s clutch that contains gatorade.”

“Why?” Christen questions then she hugs me. “It’s so good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too…Back to the flask, Sprite and Gatorade are the only two liquids I can handle at the moment and I need them because my sister told me to keep constant fluids so I don’t get light headed.” I say.

“Is everything else okay?” Kelley asks.

“I think so.” I say and look at my wife.

“Lexy’s right on schedule with everything.” Carli says.

“Um can someone take me to see Ash?” I question.

“I got you.” Christen says.

Christen leads Carli and I through the venue towards, I assume, Ash’s dressing room.

“Ash.” Christen says and knocks on the door.

“COME IN.” Ash yells.

Christen opens the door and she walks in the room, but Carli and I stay behind.

“Hey Ash.” I hear Christen.

“Hey Christen…..What’s up?”

“There’s someone here to see you.” Christen says.

“Okay?” Ash says so I take that as my cue to walk into the room.

When I walk into the room everyone’s jaws drop.

“Hey Ash.” I say with a smile.

“Oh my god.” Ash says then she rushes over and bear hugs me “You made it.”

“Yeah Ash.” I say and hug one of my best friends. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“Hey I wanna hug.” Pinoe says causing me and Ash to chuckle.

Ash and I open our arms then Pinoe comes over and joins our hug.

“You know Ash.” I say and look at the Keeper. “You look pretty sexy.”

“How Sexy?” Ash asks.

“I’d let you fuck my Ass.” I admit.

“Hey that’d be kinda hot.” Christen says.

“Maybe one day.” I say.

I then kiss Ash’s cheek before I hug her one last time before she’s a married woman

“I’ll see ya on the dance floor Ash.” I say.

“Save me a dance.” Ash says then she kisses my head.

I nod then I head out of the room and let Christen lead me to Ali’s room.

“Crystal.” Christen says as she knock on the door

When Crystal opens the door she gasps, but I quickly put my hand over her mouth and motion for her to be quiet.

Crystal nods so I remove my hand from her mouth.

“Is Ali still here?” I whisper and Crystal nods. “Can I see her?”

Crystal nods and opens the door wider so I walk in and see Ali with her back turned to me.

“Oh my god.” I see Syd mouth.

“Well don’t you just look like a million bucks.” I say.

“LEXY.” Ali shouts then she turns around.

“Hey Kriegs…Damn I’m gonna have to find you a new nickname.” I say as Ali approaches.

When Ali gets to me she hugs me like I might disappear.

“You’re really here.” Ali says.

“Yeah Ali.” I say and kiss her head. “I’m really here.”

“You look good Lexy” Ali says.

“Thanks.” I mumble.

“You know your hair looks good like that.” Syd says.

“I can’t wait for it to grow out.” I say. “I hate showing my scar.”

“Well you still look hot.” Christen says.

“Thanks.” I say then I kiss Ali’s cheek. “I’ll see you once your a married woman.”

Ali smiles so I hug her one last time then myself, Christen, and Crystal head to our seats.

A few moments later the ceremony starts and it goes by pretty quickly so once it’s over everyone heads to the reception area and waits for the newlyweds. Eventually Ash and Ali arrive then they have their first dance while we all watch. After the first dances happen we eat then the bridal party do their speeches.

Once the speeches are over everyone starts dancing so I head over to Ash and Ali

“I’m gonna give this to you so Ash doesn’t lose it.” I say and hand a large manilla envelope to.

“Good idea.” Ali says and laughs as the national team surround us.

“I resent that.” Ash mumbles. “……Even if it is true.”

“What is it?” Alex asks.

“Ash wanted me to stand with her today, but I didn’t want to take the attention away from them so I told them I’d pay for their honeymoon.” I say.

“Where are you sending them to?” Moe questions.

“Well after we’ve won the Olympics they are going too…..” I say then look at Krashlyn as they open the folder.

“WE’RE GOING TO BORA BORA.” 


	27. Chapter 27

**Lexy’s POV**

“CARLI” I shout when I get into our house.

“KITCHEN.” My wife yells.

When I get to the kitchen and see my nude wife pouring herself a drink. I walk over to my wife and wrap my arms around her and hug her from behind.

“Hi babygirl.” I whisper in her ear.

“Hi baby.” Carli says then leans her head back onto my shoulder.

“I love what you’re wearing.” I say and squeeze Carli’s breast.

“Thanks.” Carli says then kisses my cheek. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes.”

“We can fix that.” I say then kiss my wife’s neck. “But I need to talk to you.”

“About?” Carli asks.

I don’t reply. I just lift my wife into my arms and carry her to the couch where I sit down and place my wife on my lap.

“It’s nothing bad. I just want to talk to you about that thing you want to do that you told me about last week.”

“Oh.” Carli says and blushes.

“Do you still want to do it?”

“I wanna try.” Carli admits.

So Carli is a switch in the bedroom. Usually she’s a submissive, but recently we’ve figured out she can be dominant. Not like me, but still dominant. A week or two ago we had just had some fucking amazing shower sex and we’re cuddled up in bed when Carli admitted she wanted to try and dominate someone like how I do her.

“Okay so I need to be honest with you.”

“Okay?” Carli says.

“So I’ve always known I was into BDSM.”

“Always?”

“Yeah…” I say then scratch my neck. “In high school I had a bully that wouldn’t leave me alone because I had a dick…”

“I’m sorry baby.” Carli says and nuzzles her head into my neck.

“It’s okay.” I say and tighten my grip on my wife. “Anyway when I got my car at 16 I decided enough was enough and I was going to get my revenge on the dude. I decided to confront his Mom and tell her everything her son had done to me. Unfortunately the mother didn’t care, but I stood my ground and one thing lead to another and by the end of our conversation I had my first submissive.”

“At 16?”

“I told you. I’ve always known.” I say then kiss my wife’s head. “And before you ask that woman and i’s relationship stopped the day I met you.”

“What does this have to do with us?”

“If you want to try then we can get her to do it.”

“Will she do it?”

“Do you want to do it?”

“I do.” Carli says and looks at me.

I nod then take out my phone and hand it to Carli and tell her what to type.

_Me:*Address*_

_Me: You are to arrive at this address at 10:30. When you arrive you will ring the doorbell three times then disrobe and be in position one waiting outside the door._

_SV: I can’t_

_Me: I wasn’t asking_

_SV: Yes Mistress._

“Well that was easy.” Carli says and hands me back my phone

“Good job.” I say and rub Carli’s legs.

“Thank you.”

“So what Do you want to do when she gets here?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want to do the whole thing? Do you want me to be there? Do you want me to help out or just watch?”

“I want you to be there.” Carli admits. “I think I wanna do everything, but I may need you to step in.”

“Then I’ll be there.” I say then Carli softly kisses me.

3 hours later the doorbell rings three times.

I grew up in Newark, New Jersey so the woman didn’t have too far to travel

“Wait.” I whisper when Carli goes to the door.

“What?”

“Go to the playroom and wait there. I’ll bring her to you.”

“Okay.” Carli says then she passionately kisses me. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I say and squeeze her bare ass.

Once Carli gets into our playroom I go to the front door and open it.

“Hello Slut.”

“Hello Mistress.”

“You may come in.” I say.

“Thank you Mistress.” Vanessa, my old submissive, says then she grabs her clothes, stands, and walks into the house.

“That hallway. 3rd door on your left.”

“Yes Mistress.”

Vanessa walks in front of me and does exactly what I told her to do. I follow closely behind wanting to see the reaction of Vanessa when she sees my wife.

“Um.” Vanessa says and stops in the middle of the room.

“Slut.” I say. “Meet my wife Carli.”

“Hello.”

“Hi.” Carli says.

“Positon 4 Vanessa.” I command.

“Yes Mistress.” Vanessa says and looks around the room then goes and gets positioned under the hook.

I walk over to Carli and hug her.

“Since you’ve never done the tying up stuff I’ll do it then you can take over.”

“Okay.”

“If you ever need me tonight I’ll be right over there.” I say and point to the couch in the room.

“Thank you.” Carli says.

The two of us walk over to the Dresser where we store everything and Carli grabs the 4 pairs of handcuffs while I grab the itchy rope. The two of us then walk over to Vanessa and Carli cuffs her legs to the floor and then she cuffs her hands to the hook while I tie the rope around our submissive. After that’s done I lead Carli back over to the dresser so we can act like we’re searching for toys when in actuality I just need to talk to her.

“Okay so just do what feels right and if you ever need guidance just look at me.”

“Alright.”

“I do have one rule though.” I say and turn Carli towards me.

“Yes?”

“You are not allowed to kiss her. I don’t care if you touch her, but I am the only one who ever gets to kiss those lips.”

“Yes Mistress.” My wife says then she kisses me.

Yep.

Definitely getting her pregnant tonight.

“Happy anniversary.” I whisper against her lips.

Carli smiles then returns to searching for what she wants to use. I walk towards the couch and as I walk by Vanessa I slap her pussy making her cry out in pleasure.

“It amazes me how easy it was to get you to come here.” I say then slap her pussy again. “I guess you’ll always be a submissive little slut huh?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Well tonight you are to be my wife’s plaything.” I say then slap Vanessa’s breast, but hold onto it after I slap it. “So enjoy you little cum bucket.”

“Thank you Mistress.”

I now go and sit on the couch and enjoy the show.

Everything is going and Carli looks like she’s enjoying it, but Vanessa has to ruin the moment.

“Stupid bitch.” Vanessa says only loud enough for me to hear.

When I hear this I swiftly move over to Vanessa and smack the shit out of her ass.

“AHHH.” She screams.

“What did you just say slut.” I growl.

“Nothing mistress. I’m sorry.”

“Oh your fucking going to be sorry. You’re lucky I don’t tell the whole state how much of a slut you are.”

Vanessa is the governors wife.

“I’m sorry Mistress.”

“Not yet you aren’t.” I say then join Carli at the toy dresser.

“Calm down baby.” Carli whispers. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not.” I say then wrap my wife in my arms. “Nobody calls you that and gets away with it.”

“Are you going to punish her?”

“We are going to punish her.”

“What are we doing.”

“Well first you’re going to put on your strap on.” I say then help my wife into her strap on she uses, sometimes for me and sometimes for teammates. “Now I need you to go put this on her.”

“What is it?”

“These two clamp to her nipples and the bottom one clamps to her clit.”

“Oh.” Carli says.

Carli walks over, puts the clamps on our slut, then she returns to my side.

“Now what?” Carli asks.

“We leave them on while we flog our slut.”

“Ooh.” Carli says then leads me back towards the toys.

“Not this one.” I say and move the heart shaped flogger.

“Why?”

“That one is reserved for you my good girl.”

“Thank you Mistress.” Carli says while blushing then she pecks my lips.

Once we’ve both selected our crops we walk back over to our slut.

“How many goals have you scored?”

“All in all I think around 160.” Carli says.

“Slut” I say then lift Vanessa’s chin. “You will be taking 160 lashes. After every one you will count then tell us exactly what you are…and you better not lose count.”

“Yes mistress.”

“Good.” I say then slap her cheek.

Carli and I circle our slut then I nod at Carli saying she can start.

“I wonder if your husband knows.” Carli says then flogs our sluts ass. “Just how easy it was for you to submit.”

“1…I’m a slut.” Vanessa says.

“16.” I say then flog her left breast. “You submitted to me when I was 16.”

“2…I’m a whore.”

“Maybe we should tell your son.” Carli says then flogs our sluts right breast. “Just how big of a slut you are.”

“3…I’m a cum bucket.”

“Maybe I should show your son.” I say then flog Vanessa’s cunt. “Just how submissive his mommy is.”

“4…I’m an anal whore.”

“Look how wet you are.” Carli says then flogs her ass. “You just love being our slut.”

“5… I’m a cum slut.”

.

.

.

.

“10…I’m a submissive whore.”

.

.

.

“50…I’m a slut.”

.

.

.

.

“100…I’m a cum bucket.”

.

.

.

.

“150…I’m an anal slut.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“I should tell your husband.” I say and flog Vanessa’s pussy. “That he’s not the father of your child.”

“160…I’m a whore.” Vanessa says then catches her breath.

Carli takes the crops and puts them with the toys while I un cuff our slut.

“Please don’t.” Vanessa pleads.

“I won’t.” I say. “But if you ever disrespect my wife like that again I will tell everyone your secret.”

“Yes mistress.”

“Good.” I say then pick Vanessa up. “You do realize that when we’re done with you that you’ll have to leave.”

“Yes mistress.”

“Good.” I say then drop her onto the bed. “Stay.”

“Mistress.” I hear Carli say behind me so I turn towards her.

“Yes my good girl.” I say as I walk towards her.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” I say then passionately kiss my wife. “Now go fuck our sluts ass.”

“Yes mistress.” Carli says.

Carli saunters over to Vanessa then forcefully smacks her ass.

“All fours slut.”

“Yes mistress.” Vanessa says then immediately complies.

Carli gets behind Vanessa and guides her fake dick into our submissive ass.

I rest for a minute and enjoy Carli dominating our slut.

She really is a natural switch.

After I’ve had a rest I go join the girls on the bed and get behind my wife.

“You’re so beautiful.” I whisper and massage my wife’s breasts.

“Thank you Baby.” Carli says then turns around and kisses me.

After we kiss I guide Carli so she is laying her front against Vanessa’s back. I then rub Carli’s sopping wet folds then I rub her juices on my dick for some homemade lube. After my dick is coated in my wife’s juices I spread my wife’s ass cheeks then guide my dick into my girl’s ass.

“Fuck.” Carli moans.

I thrust in and out of my midfielder’s ass which causes her to slide in and out of Vanessa’s making both girls moan.

“Look at you sluts.” I say while rapidly thrusting in and out of my wife’s ass. “Moaning like sluts’s while getting fucked in the ass.”

The two girls try to reply, but can’t so I just fuck them even harder.

“Forgot about this.” I say when I see Vanessa still has the nipple and clit clamps on.

I grab the chain and yank the clamps off.

“AHH.” Vanessa screams then she floods the bed with her juices.

“Aww I made the slut squirt.” I say.

“M-M-M-M-Misstress.” Carli stutters as I bottom out in her ass.

“Cum when you want my good girl.” I say and continue to fuck my girl’s ass.

“MISTRESS.” Carli screams as her orgasm rips through her.

A few seconds later I feel my balls tighten then I blow my load deep in my girls ass.

After I’ve helped Carli ride out her high I collapse onto the two girls and we lay in bed trying to catch our breaths. Once all of us are breathing normally we get out of bed and leave the playroom.

“I’ll show her out then join you in the shower.” I say.

“Okay.” Carli says and pecks my lips.

I then lead Vanessa, who is now clothed, to the front door.

“Do you have another domme?” I ask.

“I do.” Vanessa admits.

“Good.” I say as we reach the front door “This will be the last time I call for you.”

“Alright.” Vanessa says as I open the door. “Goodbye Mistress.”

“Goodbye slut.”

Once Vanessa gets in her car I shut and lock the door then head to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom I head to the bathroom and find my wife already in the shower looking absolutely beautiful.

“You just gonna stand there or are you gonna join me in the shower?” Carli playfully asks.

I smile at my wife then join her in the shower.

“You did so good babygirl.” I whisper after wrapping my girl in my arms

“Thank you baby.” Carli says and kisses me

I then pick my girl up and pin her against the wall causing her to wrap her legs around me.

“I think my dick is sick.”

“Oh.” Carli playfully says. “Well what can I do to make it better?”

“I think your Pussy is the cure.”

“Let’s find out.

I smash my lips on to my wife’s then guide my dick into her pussy causing Carli to moan into the kiss. I then guide us back to the bench in the shower then sit down on the bench and pump in and out of my wife.

“You’re so beautiful.” I say while playing with my wife’s clit as I rapidly pump in and out of her delicious pussy.

“Baby…I’m close.”

“Cum for me baby.” I admit. “Cum for your wife.”

“LEXYYYYYYYYYY.” Carli screams as she floods the shower with her juices.

Watching my wife cum is the sexiest thing ever.

A minute after Carli orgasms I slide almost all the way out of my wife, leaving just the tip in, then forcefully thrust into her causing me to paint my wife’s walls white. I then wrap my arms around my girl so we can catch our breaths then I stand us up and wash our bodies and hair then we get out and I dry both of us off.

“Not that I don’t love it, but why do you always dry me off when we shower?” Carli asks.

“I always want to pamper you and make sure you feel loved.”

“Baby.” Carli says and blushes. “That’s so sweet.”

“Come on princess.” I say and pick my wife up and kiss her. “Let’s go to bed. We gotta big day tomorrow.”

“Everything will be okay.” Carli says and runs her hand through my hair as we walk to the bed.

Carli and I want to start a family together now that she’s retired. We’ve been trying everyday since I was cleared in January to have sex and I do mean everyday.

As long as we are in the same bed at night the two of us fuck like rabbits and to be honest I’m surprised Carli isn’t tired of me.

We know that Carli is fertile and able to have kids, but we haven’t gotten me tested because I’m scared to let Carli down.

“I know.” I say then let Carli down so she can get in bed.

After Carli get’s in bed I get in after her and wrap an arm around her then pull her close to me so we are face to face.

“I just really want to have a family with you.”

“We will baby.” Carli says. “Even on the slim chance tomorrow doesn’t go well we can always adopt.”

Carli flips over, turns the lights out, then I pull her into me so her ass is resting against my crotch. I then wrap an arm around her and rest my hand on her beautiful breasts.

“Everything will be okay Lexy.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Lexy’s POV**

“Alright Lexy.” Dr. Mitchell, aka Ashley my sister, says and pops her latex gloves. “Lets get started.”

I stand up and drop my sweats then Ashley checks over my dick and balls.

“Okay Sis.” Ashley says and grabs a cup. “I need you to fill this up to the line with your sperm and we’ll run some tests to check your sperm count.”

“Okay.” I mumble and take the cup.

“Use the bathroom at the end of the hall

I then leave the exam room and walk to the bathroom I was told to use and once inside I lock the door then drop my pants and slowly stroke my dick. After five minutes of nothing happening I grab my phone and open my folder that contains all of the nudes Carli has sent me. I then do what’s needed and cum into the cup until it reaches the line then I close the cup and pull my pants up before I head back to the exam room.

“Here.”

My sister takes the cup of my sperm then she leaves the room which leaves Carli and I sitting in silence

“What if it’s me?” I whisper.

“What if what’s you?” My wife asks.

“What if I’m the reason we can’t have a baby?”

“Oh Lexy.” Carli says then she brings my head to her chest. “It’ll be okay.”

Carli continues to comfort me until my sister comes back in the room.

“Alright you two.” Ashley says. “You two better make me some cute nieces and nephew’s.”

“Really?” I ask with a smile.

“You’re good Sis.” Ashley says then she opens the door. “I already signed you out so you two move it and go make some babies.”

Carli and I briskly leave the doctors office and get in our car then we speed home.

When we pull into the garage I turn off the car, close the garage door, then rush around to Carli’s side of the car and open her door. I then pick my wife up and carry her into the house while I attack her neck.

“Baby.” Carli moans as she tangles her hands in my hair.

“Can I make love to you?” I ask because consent is sexy.

“You better do more than that.” Carli says

Once I have consent I set my girl down so she’s standing right in front of me. I then move my hand down to her ass and rip a hole in Carli’s yoga pants

“Lexy.” Carli shrieks as I remove my clothes.

“You have to many clothes on.” I say then rip Carli’s shirt open revealing Carli’s bare chest.

“I could’ve taken them off.” My wife says as I pick her back up and carry her to the kitchen. “Where are we going?”

“I want to fuck you everywhere” I say then I start sucking on my wife’s breasts.

Once in our kitchen I set Carli on the ground and bend her over the counter. I then squat down and dive into my girl’s pussy.

“Fuck.” Carli says as I taste her while thrusting three fingers in and out of her.

I finger and taste Carli until I know she’s about to cum then I stand up, guide my dick into Carli’s pussy then start fucking the daylights out of her.

“God your tight.” I moan as I pound into Carli’s pussy.

“Oh fuck.” Carli moans.

“Take that dick baby.” I grunt as I pull on Carli’s hair.

I continue fucking Carli’s pussy for a while until I get that all too familiar feeing in my balls.

“Cum when I cum.” I say and Carli nods.

I continue fucking Carli for a few more minutes then I can’t take it anymore and I dump my seed into my wife’s pussy.

“DADDYY.” Carli moans as she cums on my dick.

I help Carli ride out her high then I pick her up and carry her to our bedroom.

When we get to our bedroom I lay Carli on the bed, lick my fingers, then start fingering my wife.

“Who’s pussy is this?” I question.

“Yours Daddy.” Carli moans.

“You gonna let Daddy fuck your pretty little Pussy?”

“Yes Daddy.” Carli whimpers.

“You gonna let Daddy put some babies in you?”

“Please Daddy.” Carli begs so I remove my fingers.

I grab my dick and guide it into Carli’s pussy then I start ravishing her pussy.

As I’m making love to my wife I lay on top of her and mark her neck.

“That’s it baby girl.” I whisper into my wife’s neck as I thrust in and out of her pussy. “Your taking Daddy’s dick like such a good girl.”

“Oh Daddy.” Carli moans as I thrust in and out of her pussy.

“Tell me what you want baby.” I say.

“I wanna have your babies.” Carlis says then she up at me. “Please give me your babies.”

“You want me to cum in your pretty little pussy?” I innocently question as I feel my balls tighten

“Fucking please Daddy.” Carli says then she cups my face so I’m looking at her. “Please give me your babies Lexy. I wanna have your babies.”

“Then you’ll have them.” I growl then I bite down onto Carli’s sweet stop and start ramming her pussy.

“Yes Daddy…Just like that…More Daddy…More”

“Are you close babygirl?”

“So close Daddy.” Carli moans.

“Cum when you feel me empty my load in your pussy.”

“Yes Daddy.” Carli submissively says.

I continue thrusting rapidly in and out of Carli’s pussy for another 4-5 minutes until I explode in Carli’s pussy and paint her walls white.

“Oh Daddy.” Carli moans as she cums on my dick.

I slowly slow down my thrusts until I’m just barely sliding in and out of my wife

“Thats it babygirl.” I praise then I kiss Carli’s jaw. “Milk me dry Princess.”

“So much cum.” Carli mumbles.

“That’s good babygirl.” I mumble as I stroke my wife’s cheek. “Better chance of you getting pregnant.”

“I love you.” Carli says and smiles.

“I love you too baby girl.”

“Now.” Carli says then she wraps her arms around me. “Roll over so I can ride that big dick Daddy.”

“Yes Ma’am.” I say with a smile then I roll over so I’m onto my back.

Once my wife is straddling me she grabs onto my breast then she ride’s me for all I’m worth.

I sit back and relax for a while as my wife fucks her

While my wife is riding me I pull her hair exposing her neck then I lean up and bite down on her sweet spot.

“Mine.” I say.

“All yours.” Carli moans.

“Who am I?” I question then I bite down into Carli’s breast.

“My mistress.” Carli moans as I feel my balls tighten.

“And?” I question and look deep in Carli’s eyes

“My Baby Daddy.” Carli says then she passionately kisses me. “And my wife.”

“Cum for me Princess.” I commmand. “Cum for Daddy.”

Carli quickly nods and she spreads up her bounce then a few moments later we cum at the same time.

Carli and I ride out our high’s then my wife hops off of me/

“Where are you going?” I ask.

“Food.” Carli answers.

“No no Princess.” I say and wrap Carli in my arms. “We can order something for dinner.”

“Why?” Carli questions as I mark her neck.

“Because we aren’t leaving the house until there’s a baby in you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go vote on the next chapter


	29. Chapter 29

**Lexy’s POV**

“Well Ladies.” Vlatko says as I stand outside the door. “Before we get to training I have a special surprise for you guys.”

That’s my cue so I open the door to the meeting room and walk in.

“LEXY.” Everyone shout then they run over and hug me.

“Hey.” I say as I’m passed around for hugs.

“What are you doing here?” Moe asks. “I mean I know you live across the river from here in Jersey, but like what are you doing here?”

“I gotta train if I wanna play in the Olympics aren’t I?” I say with a smile.

“You’re going with us to the Olympics?” Christen asks.

“We’ll see when the roster comes out.” I say.

“Let’s go to training Ladies.” Vlatko says.

Everyone grabs their bags then we leave the room, leave the hotel, get on the bus and head to the training ground.

Once at the training ground we get off the bus, head to the benches, then get ready for training.

“I actually have some good news to share with you guys.” I say as I finish tying my red boots

“What’s up?” Alex asks as I stand up

“Carli’s pregnant.” I say with a gigantic smile.

“WHAT.” Everyone shouts then I’m tackled to the ground in a group hug.

“Ah fuck.” I say when I hit my head.

“EVERYONE OFF.” Christen shouts then she, Ash, and Moe start pulling people off.

Once everyone is off of me, Christen and Ash kneel down next me.

“I’m fine.” I say and try to get up only to be pushed back down.

“Just let the trainers look you over.” Ash says.

I nod then the trainers give me a concussion test before they check out my head and the incision site.

“You seem fine.” One of the AT’s says. “But if your head starts hurting then tell one of us.”

I nod then I stand up and dust my self off

“When’s Carli due?” Ali asks.

“January 8th.” I say with a smile then Christen and Moe sandwich me in a hug.

“Told you.” Christen and Moe say in unison.

“Yeah yeah.” I say.

“Beep Test time ladies.” The new High performance coach says causing everyone to groan. “Everyone on the line.”

I get on the line with the girls then start running and I run until someone stops me.

“What?” I ask

“Are you sure this is your first camp back?” Vlatko questions with a smile.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“Lexy you just beat Kelley in the beep test.” Christen says. “And you’re not even out of breath.”

“Well I’m not through yet.”

\- - - - -

“You know there’s something I always wandered.” Kelley says as the team chill in my room as the movie we watched ends.

I’m odd woman out so I have the whole room to myself.

We got back from Training

“What’s that?” Ash asks.

“If we were born with dicks like Lexy how big would each of us be and who would be the biggest?” Kelley Ponders

“You’re so odd.” Emily says then she kisses her girlfriend.

“Well I’d definitely be the biggest.” Ash says.

“I don’t know about that.” Alex says. “I think Tobin would be the biggest.”

“Are we really having this conversation?” I ask.

“Obviously.” Kelley says.

“I bet Alyssa would be the biggest.” Moe says.

“Okay this is getting nowhere.” Lindsey says. “All of you are saying your girlfriend’s would be biggest.”

“Lexy who do you think would be the biggest?” Sonnett asks.

“Me.” I say.

“Besides yourself.” Kelley says.

“Besides myself I think the top five would be Alyssa, Becky, Tobin, Christen, and Ash.”

“And who’d be the biggest?”

“No clue.” I say.

“I have a question.” Ash says.

“Yes?” I say.

“If we were born with dicks and had Carli’s consent would you let us fuck your ass?” Ash asks.

“As long as you sucked me off and I got to fuck your ass I would.” I admit.

“Hey that’d be kinda hot.” Ali says. “……I may have to make a phone call to Carli.”

“Speaking of phone calls to my wife.” I say. “I need to call her so everybody out.”

One-by-one everybody hugs me then they leave the room.

After everyone is out of my room I lock the door then I grab my headphones and phone before I get in bed. Once I’m in bed I take my boxers off, put my headphones, on then FaceTime my wife.

“Hi babygirl.” I say when my wife pops up on the screen.

“Lexy can you come home?” Carli asks.

“Do you need me to?” I ask and Carli nods her head. 

“I need you Daddy.” Carli says.

I love pregnancy hormones.

“Oh you do?” I question.

“Please Daddy.” Carli begs.

“Show me baby.” I say. “Show Daddy how wet you are.”

Carli nods then she sets her phone down against something giving me a complete view of her pussy, her body, her boobs, and her face. My wife then runs her fingers through her folds before she shows me the wetness.

“How do you taste babygirl?” I ask then Carli puts her fingers in her mouth and moans.

“I taste good Daddy.” Carli says. “So good.”

“Can you do something for me babygirl?”

“Anything Daddy.” Carli says and looks at me through the phone. “Anything.”

“I wanna watch you fuck yourself.” I say then Carli involuntarily moans. “Can you do that for Daddy?”

“Yes Daddy.” Carli says then she slides two fingers into her pussy and starts fucking herself.

“Good girl.” I praise. “You’re such a good girl baby.”

“Daddy….Daddy…Daddy.” Carli chants.

“I’m right here princess.” I say as I softly stroke my dick. “Just imagine those are my fingers in you as I love on your beautiful boobs.”

As I say this I notice Carli’s free hand squeezing her boobs and tugging on the nipples.

“I’d be making sure your boobs get the love and attention they deserve.” I say.

“Oh daddy.” Carli moans.

“Are you imagining it Princess?” I question.

“Yes Daddy.” Carli breathlessly says as she adds another finger to her pussy.

“Now imagine it’s my dick in your pussy.” I say. “Imagine it’s my dick making love to your pussy.:

“Daddy Please.” My wife begs.

“Come for me baby.” I say. “Come for Daddy.”

“DADDY.” Carli moans as her juices squirt out of her pussy and fly towards the phone.

“Good girl.” I praise as Carli stops cumming. “Taste yourself baby.”

Carli removes her fingers from pussy then she licks the juices off.

“Good girl.”

“Are you hard Daddy?” Carli innocently asks.

“See for yourself.” I say then reverse the camera so my erect dick is now the star of the show.

“I can’t wait for you to be home Daddy.” Carli says.

“Why princess?” I ask as I stroke my dick.

“I need that dick Daddy.”

“Where babygirl?” I ask I speed up my strokes. “Tell Daddy where you need her dick.”

“My mouth Daddy.” Carli says. “I want you to make love to my face until I’m gasping for air. I want you come down my throat until you can’t anymore then I wanna take your balls into my mouth and stroke you until you cum on my face.”

“Damn baby.” I say as I feel my balls tighten. “You’re gonna make Daddy cum.”

“Cum for me Daddy.” Carli says. “Lemme see you bust while you imagine my throat around your dick.”

I continue stroking my dick as Carli speaks in my ear until I explode into the air then my cum lands on my body.

“I forgot how good you are at Phone sex.” I say.

“Sucks you have to waste all that tasty cum.” Carli says and pouts as I wipe the cum off my body.

Once my body is cum free I turn the camera around so my wife can see me then she does the same.

“I love you Carli.” I say as I look at my wife.

“I love you Lexy.” Carli says with a smile then she blows me a kiss. “Get some sleep baby. You’ve got a big day tomorrow.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Olympics are still happening in their original place and coronavirus doesn't exist in this.

**Lexy’s POV**

“Fuck’s sake.” I say as I sit down in my locker.

Today was our last game before we head to Japan for the olympics

“What?” Ali asks.

“This was a waste of time.”

“What do you mean?” Christen asks causing everyone to look at me.

“I didn’t play a single minute today.” I say. “Which I totally get since it’s my first game back with the team, but I just wish I would’ve been told I wasn’t gonna play so I could’ve been with Carli at her appointment.”

“Appointment?” Moe asks.

“Carli got to see our baby today.”

“Why didn’t you tell one of us or Vlatko?” Ash asks.

“Carli told me to stay in the hope’s I’d play today.” I say.

“Oh.” Julie says then she hands me a piece of paper. “Well this may make a difference.”

I look down the official 2020 USA Olympic roster until I see my name and number.

**10-Lexy Mitchell.**

When I see my name on the official 18 player roster I smile then I walk out of the locker room and walk onto the pitch.

“YES.” I shout then I compose myself and back to the locker room.

Once in the locker room I pack my stuff up then leave the locker room.

“See you guys in a couple days.” I say then I leave and head to my car.

Once in my car I drive away from the Philadelphia union stadium and head to my home.

40 minutes later I arrive at my home so I park in the garage, grab my stuff, then head inside.

“Hey Baby.” Carli says as I walk into our home.

“Hi.” I say as I set my stuff down.

“What’s wrong Lexy?” Carli asks as I walk into my wife’s arms. 

“What if it’s back.” I mumble.

“Follow me baby.” Carli says.

My wife grabs my hand and leads me to the couch then she sits down on one end of the coach.

“Lay down and put your head in my lap Lexy.” My wife instructs.

I do as told and lay down on the couch then I put my head in my wife’s lap.

“It’s not back baby.” Carli says as she rubs my temple’s. “The reason the doctor’s thought your cancer was back is because the tissue is regenerating at an abnormal rate.”

“Oh.” I say as I look up at my Baby Mama. “So I’m fine.”

“You’re perfect.” Carli says.

“Thank fuck.” I say then I turn my head and kiss my wife’s growing bump. “How are you doing?”

“We’re good.” Carli says as I kiss her bump again. “All of us are.”

“Good.” I say.

“Can you stand up please?” Carli asks then I nod and sit up.

Once I’m on my feet my wife stands up, takes off her clothes then she pulls down my sweats and boxers which frees my dick

“Come fuck my ass Daddy.” Carli innocently says as she gets on all fours on the couch.

I love pregnancy hormones.

I immediately kneel behind my wife, guide my dick into my wife’s ass, then I start fucking the daylights out of her.

“Was that fuckboy nurse there today?” I question

“He was Daddy.” Carli moans as I continue to ram her ass.

“Did he flirt with you?”

“Mhmm” Carli moans then I tilt my wife’s head so she has to look at me

“Your mine Carli.” I semi growl as I grip onto my wife’s breasts.

“Yours Daddy.”

“You’re always gonna be my submissive little slut aren’t you?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“And my dicks the only one gonna be fucking your holes right?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“And who’s the only one who gets to know how much of a submissive little cum slut you are?”

“You Daddy.”

“Do you need to cum?”

“Can I Daddy?” Carli moans so I put my head in her neck.

“Cum you little slut.” I command as my nails dig into my wife’s breasts. “Cum from having your ass fucked like the good little slut you are”.

Moments later Carli coats my dick with her juices as I empty my load into her ass then I hear Carli sniffle.

“Baby?” I question as I slow down my thrusts. “Baby what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Carli says as I slip out of her ass.

Once I’ve pulled out of my wife I sit down on the couch then pull my wife onto my lap

“I’m so sorry baby.” I say as I rub my wife’s breasts. “I didn’t mean to take it that far. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not that.” Carli whispers. “You I know I love when you talk to me like that while we’re making love.”

“What’s wrong then babygirl?” I question.

“I thought you thought I was ugly because you haven’t touched me since I got pregnant.”

“Oh sweetie no.” I say then I kiss my wife’s heart. “You are so so beautiful Carli Anne Mitchell. I've just been so angry and needed to anger fuck, but I didn’t wanna hurt you or the baby.”

“Oh.”

“Sweetie you’re so beautiful I would make love to you every day if I could.”

“Well you know my pussy could use some lovin’.” Carli says.

“Stand up Princess.” I say.

Carli does as I say and stand up then I lay down on the couch.

“Come to Daddy.” I say then Carli straddles me.

I pull Carli onto my face so her pussy is right above my mouth then I pull her down and go to town on her pussy.

“Fuck.” Carli moans and grips onto my boobs.

While I eat Carli out I reach up and grab onto her boobs then I start roughly massaging them.

“Fuck.” Carli moans as her hands grab onto mine.

I continue tasting Carli until she floods my face with her juices which I lap up.

Once I’ve finished tasting my wife she slides down my body then we sit up and my wife sits sideways on my back.

“I’m gonna miss you.” I say as I wrap my arms around my wife.

“I’ll miss you too Lexy.” Carli says. “But once I found out what sex our kids will be, I’ll be in the stands cheering you on.”

Carli then reaches down in-between her legs and squeezes my dick.

“And I’ll be in your bed waiting for you to blow my back out.”

“Well you know.” I say as I stand my wife up. “I could blow your back out right now.”

Carli smirks at me then she leans down and softly kisses me.

“Lock the doors Daddy.” Carli whispers. “We aren’t leaving until you have to go to the airport.”

I really really REALLY love pregnancy hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you be okay with a time jump to the Olympic gold medal match to progress the story?
> 
> Also please vote on the stuff in the next chapter


	31. I have an idea

I have an idea that I want to run by you. 

What if Lexy helps all the following couples get pregnant

 

Julie and Becky

Ash and Ali

Alex, Christen, and Tobin

 

Would you be okay with that?

 

 

PS: I hope to have the next chapter up out this weekend. 


End file.
